A broken child
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'esprit de Harry se brise. Pourra til récupérer ? REPRISE DE TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Lady FoxFire

**Ancienne traductrice** : Mikii (10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **Sephora

**Bêta correcteur : **Jilian

**État de la fic en anglais** 15 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **11 **En cours : **12;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10. L'histoire est à Lady FoxFire, et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que mikii **_

_**pour la reprise de la fic.**_

**A broken child**

**Chapitre 1: _Un enfant brisé_**

Sous la couverture de l'obscurité, une figure solitaire grimpait aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre le sentier menant à la maison du 4, Privet Drive.

Elle se dressa près de la porte close, avant de s'arrêter pour plonger sa main dans ses habits et d'en sortir un long bâton de bois poli qui scintilla à la lumière de la rue. Par quelques simples mouvements du poignet, le loquet fit entendre un léger clic et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, invitant la figure décharnée à entrer. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, l'homme se glissa à travers le seuil, refermant la porte derrière lui dans un même bruit discret.

L'intrus balaya de son regard chercheur la pièce sombre s'étendant devant lui, avant de s'éclipser silencieusement au second étage.

A chaque porte qu'il passait, l'homme s'arrêtait brièvement et pressait sans faire de bruit son oreille contre le panneau, essayant de capter le moindre son à l'intérieur qui pourrait indiquer si les résidents étaient éveillés. Heureusement, les seuls sons pouvant être entendus de derrière les portes étaient les ronflement bruyants de Vernon et du groin de cochon de Dudley.

Finalement, l'homme parvint à la porte de la plus petite chambre de la maison. Ses yeux vacillèrent de colère à la vue des cinq verrous de malheur qui gardaient la menaçante porte d'acier. Extirpant sa baguette des plis de sa longue cape, l'homme prononça un mot à voix basse, amenant les verrous à s'écarter, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre s'en effort dans un léger grincement. La figure décharnée jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux en arrière vers les portes closes des chambres de la famille Dursley avant de s'avancer dans la chambre obscure.

- Harry, appela prudemment l'homme, une fausse touche d'entrain dans la voix. C'est moi, Sirius. Ton seul et unique parrain vient te sauver. Lève-toi, Harry.

Sirius attendit le souffle court une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Rien ne pénétra le silence sourd et marqué se tenant autour de lui tel un esprit tapi. Sirius saisit fermement le bouton de la porte et la ferma silencieusement, se plongeant dans une pénombre totale.

- Lumos, murmura t-il.

La pièce fut immédiatement emplie d'une douce lumière pâle qui luisait de l'extrémité de sa baguette tendue. La mâchoire de Sirius s'ouvrit à la vue de l'état de la chambre de Harry. La fenêtre à travers laquelle Harry s'était une fois échappé avait été complètement murée, laissant l'air confiné et lourd. La pile massive des jouets cassés de Dudley et les quelques objets ayant, selon Harry, décoré la chambre les années précédentes, avaient disparu, laissant seulement des marques d'éraflures sur le sol de bois couvert de poussière. L'unique chose demeurant dans la pièce était l'encadrement du vieux lit délabré en laiton rouillé, sur lequel Harry était étendu, recouvert d'un simple drap miteux.

- Harry ? appela Back, de l'inquiétude dans la voix tandis qu'il approchait du lit. Lève-toi, Harry.

Harry restait immobile sur le lit, toujours étendu sous le drap miteux.

Sirius considéra la forme couchée sur le ventre de son filleul dans un sursaut sonore audible qui résonna à travers la chambre vide. Il fixait choqué la collection de bleus et de traces de coups recouvrant le visage toujours en vie de l'enfant. Ses yeux tracèrent le fin filet de sang coulant de la bouche de Harry.

La rage qui avait commencé à bouillir à l'intérieur du sorcier décharné augmenta à la vue des yeux qui avaient autrefois été le miroir de ceux de Lily. Les habituels yeux d'un vert brillant étaient ouverts, mais ils s'étaient désormais ternis dans une couleur grisâtre comme ils fixaient l'espace d'une expression vacante.

- Harry ? souffla Sirius tandis qu'il avançait pour doucement toucher l'épaule de l'enfant.

Harry tressaillit sous le léger contact, ses yeux ne changeant jamais comme ils continuaient à fixer dans le vide.

Mordant ses lèvres nerveusement, Black alla lentement tirer le drap dégoûtant de son filleul. Oh, doux Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ces monstres t'ont fait, Harry ? murmura Sirius sous le choc et l'horreur comme il fixait le corps nu et cruellement battu de son filleul.

Le corps inhabituellement blême et émacié de Harry était obscurci par une myriade d'innombrables marques de bleus, coups, coupures et brûlures. Une lourde chaîne de métal courait du pied rouillé du lit à son bras gauche sans consistance qui se trouvait tordu en un angle non naturel. Et entre ses jambes écartées se trouvait une inquiétante traînée de sang.

Sirius ferma rapidement les yeux emplis de larmes de chagrin et de rage, avant de se retourner en luttant contre la hargne amère lui montant à la gorge. Prenant une profonde respiration frissonnante, il se tourna lentement vers son filleul battu. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ; je vais te sortir de là. Et quand tu seras à l'abri, je reviendrai m'occuper d'_eux_, gronda t-il, le dégoût et la haine évidentes dans la voix.

Agissant rapidement et silencieusement, Sirius libéra son filleul de la lourde chaîne, exposant l'état sanglant de sa taille, provenant de sa lutte pour s'échapper.

Plaçant le drap sale sur la silhouette nue de Harry, Sirius le leva délicatement du lit, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsque Harry commença à gémir légèrement de douleur.

- Chut ! grogna Sirius dans sa barbe. Qu'est-ce que ces monstres t'ont fait d'autre ?

Sirius fit courir une main à travers ses cheveux noirs tout en observant avec angoisse le corps brisé de son filleul. Je vais essayer quelque chose, Harry, expliqua t-il à voix basse. Je vais essayer de te léviter en dehors de cette... cette maison. Prenant une profonde respiration, Sirius brandit sa baguette en l'air. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Lentement, le drap commença à s'élever dans les airs, portant Harry avec lui.

Après s'être assuré que Harry soit bien calé dans le drap, Sirius conduisit sa forme pâle en dehors de la chambre de torture et finalement loin de ses derniers parents.

À suivre


	2. Fuite à travers la nuit

**Auteur** : Lady FoxFire

**Ancienne traductrice** : Mikii (10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **Sephora

**Bêta correcteur : **Jilian

**État de la fic en anglais** 15 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **2; **Traduit : **11 **En cours : **12;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10. L'histoire est à Lady FoxFire, et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que mikii **_

_**pour la reprise de la fic.**_

**A broken child**

**Chapitre 2 : _Fuite à travers la nuit_**

Refermant et verrouillant toutes les portes derrière lui, Sirius conduisait avec précaution son filleul, lançant très souvent des regards inquiets en arrière en direction de la forme allongée. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le sentier, Black se retourna vers la maison. Bientôt, gronda-t-il au bâtiment sombre. Je serai de retour bientôt pour m'occuper de vous. Bientôt.

Rapidement, Sirius conduisit Harry à travers le voisinage, demeurant aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient de toute maison éclairée afin d'être en mesure d'avancer sans être vus. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de Privet Drive, Sirius dirigea le corps de Harry dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne.

- Je suis désolé que ça nous prenne si longtemps pour te mettre en lieu sûr, expliqua Sirius comme il tendait le bras pour toucher délicatement la tête de Harry. Je dois d'abord nous conduire en dehors de tous les murs de protection et des sorts empêchant de transplaner qui entourent ton voisinage.

Sirius put à peine entendre Harry gémir sous le contact. Dans un soupir, sa main revint en place. On va à Poudlard, maintenant. Ils pourront t'aider là-bas. Madame Pomfrey te fera aller mieux. Je le promets. Tu iras bientôt bien mieux.

Puis Sirius sortit sa baguette et prononça quelques mots, avant que les deux disparaissent hors de vue.

§§§§§§

La lumière du soleil matinal commençait juste à se glisser dans la Grande Salle alors que le professeur Snape était assis seul à la table principale en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il levait si souvent les yeux pour lancer un regard mauvais à la poignée d'étudiants joyeux comme ils engloutissaient leur repas tout en discutant de façon interminable. Je déteste les matins, marmonna t-il intérieurement en remuant sa nourriture froide et inmangée avec sa fourchette.

Le bruit d'un aboiement provenant des couloirs fit écho. Snape leva les yeux de son assiette juste au moment où un énorme chien de chasse noir entrait en trombe dans la salle, aboyant et hurlant de façon folle.

Beaucoup des étudiants saisirent leur baguette lorsqu'ils virent la bête de race à l'air sinistre passer à côté d'eux pour se diriger vers la table principale. Dérapant pour s'arrêter près de Snape, le chien saisit sa robe entre ses dents et essaya de tirer le professeur hors de son siège.

- Va t-en ! fit Snape d'un ton sec et en colère à l'adresse de l'animal tout en tirant d'un geste vif le tissu de la mâchoire tenace du chien. Celui-ci montra légèrement les dents à l'homme, avant de se retourner pour prendre quelques mètres d'avance sur lui. Regardant en arrière, le chien de chasse vit que Snape restait assis sur sa chaise et retourna vers le maître des Potions. L'animal geignit et gémit aux pieds de Snape, avant de se retourner à nouveau pour s'éloigner un peu en direction de la porte, seulement pour s'arrêter et regarder une fois encore le maître des Potions.

- Black ? articula Snape sous la surprise. Black montra une nouvelle fois les dents, puis se retourna pour courir vers la porte avec Snape sur ses talons.

Snape balaya du regard les étudiants aux yeux largement ouverts en suivant le chien de chasse. Il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers ceux qui tentaient de le suivre. Vous restez ici et préviendrez le Directeur ou le professeur McGonagall dès qu'ils arriveront, ordonna t-il.

Le chien mena Snape aux vieilles portes de chêne de Poudlard, où il gémit en grattant la porte pour supplier de sortir. Snape jeta à Black un regard furieux. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit important, dit-il d'une voix coupante, de son ton supérieur et arrogant tout en ouvrant les portes.

Sirius se glissa à travers dès qu'elles furent entrouvertes. Il avança de son pas feutré sur quelques mètres et se retourna vers Snape qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Sirius donna un coup de patte sur le sol et aboya pour que Severus le suive.

- Très bien, je viens, dit Snape en réponse tout en fermant fortement la porte derrière lui. Le chien se tourna pour courir en direction d'un massif d'arbres près du chemin conduisant à Pré-au-Lard. Stupide clébard, marmonna Snape en suivant son ancien ennemi.

§§§§§§

Parvenu au massif d'arbres, Sirius geignit et gémit pour que Snape se dépêche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton sec en jetant au chien un regard venimeux.

En un instant, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Severus ! Tu dois m'aider ! Ils l'ont grièvement blessé !

Tout vint frapper son esprit comme Black saisissait les bras de Snape d'un geste désespéré.

Retirant ses mains de lui en signe de dégoût. De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? grogna Snape.

- C'est Harry ! s'exclama Black en attrapant Snape pour le tirer vers un vieux pin. Sortant sa baguette, Black dégagea le corps de Harry de sa cachette parmi les grosses branches de l'arbre.

- Doux Merlin, murmura Severus d'étonnement comme il posait les yeux sur le corps du garçon.

À suivre


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**Auteur** : Lady FoxFire

**Ancienne traductrice** : Mikii (10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **Sephora

**Bêta correcteur : **Jilian

**État de la fic en anglais** 15 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **3; **Traduit : **11 **En cours : **12;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10. L'histoire est à Lady FoxFire, et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que mikii **_

_**pour la reprise de la fic.**_

**A broken child**

**Chapitre 3 : _Retour à Poudlard_**

La Grande Salle de Hogwarts, école de Sorcellerie et de Magie, bourdonnait de bavardages à propos de l'énorme chien noir et de l'étrange comportement du professeur Snape.

- Est-ce que tu penses que c'était Snuffles ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

Juste avant que Hermione ne soit en mesure de répondre, et de le faire réfléchir à propos de ses manières révoltantes, le professeur Snape entra en marchant d'un pas rapide. Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour le suivre tandis qu'il se dirigeait à la table principale et murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore.

Avec un acquiescement sinistre, Dumbledore se leva pour faire face aux étudiants.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, dit-il en regardant ceux assemblés dans la salle. En raison d'une urgence, j'ai besoin que tous les étudiants retournent à leur tour immédiatement.

La Grande Salle était aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe comme les échos de la voix de Dumbledore s'éteignaient ; soudain, la salle fut emplie de bruit tandis que tous commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires et à se diriger vers leur tour. La question en suspens dans la gorge de chacun était 'quelle était l'urgence ?'.

- Je parie que ça concerne...

- ... Potter n'était pas...

- Peut-être que c'est cet homme cinglé.

- Black ou alors c'est à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui...

Hermione et Ron luttaient à travers le flot d'étudiants se glissant par la porte pour se diriger vers la table principale. Professeur Dumbledore ? dit Hermione lorsqu'ils parvinrent au directeur.

Dumbledore se tourna et regarda tristement les deux enfants. Posant une main sur l'épaule de chacun, il les retourna doucement. Pas maintenant. Je vous préviendrai lorsque j'aurai la moindre information, dit-il gentiment en les chassant vers leur tour.

- Professeur McGonagall, dit le directeur comme il regardait Weasley et Granger se joindre aux autres étudiants tandis que la foule des enfants sortait de la salle. Assurez-vous que ces deux-là se trouvent bien dans la tour des Griffondors ce soir, puis venez me rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

- Je comprends, Monsieur, dit McGonagall en faisant un léger signe de tête. Mais ne pourriez-vous pas nous dire quelle est cette urgence ?

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête.

- Pas encore, Minerva. Pour la sécurité de tous dans cette école, je dois découvrir la gravité de ceci.

Ayant dit cela, Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle.

§§§§§§

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de la cour menant aux terres de Poudlard et attendit. Dans la minute qui suivit, un énorme chien noir bondit à travers l'herbe ouverte, une forme d'un blanc sale lévitant très près derrière lui. Le chien s'arrêta juste à quelques pieds du directeur. Il leva des yeux anxieux vers le vieux sorcier, une étrange expression humaine d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Bienvenue, Sirius, dit Dumbledore en se décalant afin que l'énorme chien et le corps lévité de Harry Potter puissent entrer. Mais j'aurais espéré que ce soit en de meilleures circonstances.

Dumbledore observa le visage endormi du garçon. Les bleus violets ressortaient de façon livide sur sa peau pâle. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais retiré de cette maison depuis longtemps, dit Dumbledore plus pour lui-même comme ils marchaient à travers les couloirs vides en direction de l'infirmerie. Mais tous les hiboux qu'il avait envoyés donnaient l'impression que les choses allaient bien. J'aurai du vérifier cela.

À suivre


	4. Muet

**Auteur** : Lady FoxFire

**Ancienne traductrice** : Mikii (10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **Sephora

**Bêta correcteur : **Jilian

**État de la fic en anglais** 15 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **4; **Traduit : **11 **En cours : **12;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10. L'histoire est à Lady FoxFire, et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que mikii **_

_**pour la reprise de la fic.**_

**A broken child**

**Chapitre 4 : _Muet_**

« Poppy ? » appela Dumbledore en ouvrant les portes de l'infirmerie.

« Ici, professeur » dit Pomfrey en sortant de derrière un rideau. « Pas encore ce chien ! » s'exclama t-elle comme Sirius entrait en trottant sous sa forme de chien noir.

« Non Poppy, ce n'est pas important maintenant » dit Dumbledore tandis que le corps de Harry entrait en lévitant derrière Sirius.

Les yeux de Madame Pomfrey s'élargirent largement lorsque le garçon fut conduit dans l'un des lits. « Oh mon Dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda t-elle, choquée, tout en fixant les blessures sur le visage endormi de Harry.

« Sa famille » dit une voix profonde et dangereuse.

Madame Pomfrey se tourna vers son propriétaire. « Sirius Black ! » Sa voix se cassa sous la terreur à la vue du meurtrier fou en cavale. Sa baguette trembla comme une feuille dans la tempête lorsqu'elle la pointa vers lui. « Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de ce garçon ! »

« Poppy, baissez votre baguette » dit Dumbledore, un petit sourire sur le visage à la vue de son courage.

« Mais Dumbledore, c'est Sirius Black ! » s'exclama Madame Pomfrey d'une voix incrédule. « Il a tué treize personnes en lançant un seul sort, et de plus, il a trahi les parents de ce garçon en les donnant à Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« C'est un homme innocent injustement accusé » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère.

« Innocent ! » cria t-elle d'incrédulité.

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, Poppy. Maintenant c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de vous » dit-il en indiquant Harry d'un mouvement de la tête.

Pomfrey se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en se demandant intérieurement s'il était sage de faire confiance à Black.

« Si vous touchez à un cheveu de n'importe lequel des enfants de cette école, vous espérerez être attrapé par les Détraqueurs avant que je vous mette la main dessus » dit Pomfrey, une expression sévère dans le regard lorsqu'elle abaissa sa baguette.

« Oui Madame » répondit docilement Black, réalisant pour la première fois combien Pomfrey pouvait être dangereuse si la colère l'envahissait.

« Maintenant pourquoi ne m'expliqueriez-vous pas ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon ? » demanda Pomfrey, les lèvres retroussées de dégoût tandis qu'elle faisait usage de la magie pour retirer le drap sale entourant l'enfant, exposant ainsi son corps nu, battu et blessé.

« Durant l'été, tout le monde recevait des hiboux de Harry, assez régulièrement pour laisser entendre que tout allait à peu près bien. Il disait combien il s'ennuyait, combien Poudlard lui manquait et comme les Dursleys le traitaient relativement décemment. » Black commença son récit en s'asseyant sur un lit proche de celui de Harry.

« J'aurais du réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Dursley ne l'ont jamais traité même relativement décemment. »

Sirius fit courir une main à travers ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Les lettres qu'il m'envoyait semblaient froides, distantes. J'ai simplement pensé que c'était la mort de Cédric qui l'affectait. Je devine maintenant qu'ils le forçaient à les écrire. »

« Puis il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, tout courrier s'est arrêté, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce que Dumbledore pouvait me dire était que mon filleul était toujours en sécurité chez eux. »

« Et à ma connaissance, il l'était, Sirius. Il n'y a eut aucun changement dans leur routine habituelle. D'aussi loin que l'on peut le dire, tout était normal dans ce ménage » expliqua Dumbledore, plus à l'attention de Sirius qu'à celle de Madame Pomfrey.

Pomfrey laissa entendre des bruits encourageants alors qu'elle continuait à examiner Harry.

Dans un soupir las, Black continua une nouvelle fois son histoire. « Quand je me suis aperçu que Harry n'était pas encore arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai songé que ce serait mieux si je faisais moi-même mon investigation. Lorsque j'ai découvert Harry, il était enchaîné à son lit. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais ils... » La voix de Sirius se tut alors qu'il revivait le moment où il avait trouvé son filleul dans cette pièce.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda doucement Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius leva son regard vers elle. Ses yeux d'un brun foncé étaient tellement emplis de tristesse et de confusion qu'elle en eut presque le coeur brisé.

« C'était comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur mais il était encore en vie. Il aurait juste fixé dans le vide si on l'avait touché, il aurait frémit comme s'il avait peur. Il n'a jamais eu peur de moi, excepté lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois après mon évasion » expliqua Sirius, tandis que ses mains faisaient des noeuds à ses robes.

« Il s'est finalement endormi quand nous sommes venus à Poudlard. Il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot durant tout ce temps. » Sirius se leva soudain et commença à traverser la pièce d'un pas nerveux, s'arrêtant pâle comme la mort au pied du lit de Harry. « Je... je pense qu'ils... Je pense qu'ils ont pu le violer » parvint-il à prononcer en fixant son filleul.

« Oh mon Dieu » dit Pomfrey en se laissant tomber sur un lit. « Ils l'ont violé... » dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement basse.

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers le plafond lorsqu'il entendit cette nouvelle.

« Sirius, » dit-il doucement, « je t'interdis de retourner chez la tante et l'oncle de Harry ou de leur faire du mal de quelque façon que ce soit. »

« QUOI ! » hurla Sirius à Dumbledore. « Regardez ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Regardez-le ! Ils devraient être traînés dans la rue et livrés aux Détraqueurs ! » s'exclama t-il hors de lui.

Dumbledore le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ça suffit maintenant, ce garçon à besoin de toi plus que d'une vengeance. Ou bien veux-tu partir pour voir ton esprit se faire absorber et qu'il ne lui reste plus personne. »

Sirius ferma les yeux avant de les détourner loin de son ancien directeur.

« Je ne peux même pas le toucher sans le faire tressaillir » dit-il, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Je ne peux pas même protéger mon propre filleul. »

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de Black et la pressa légèrement.

« Tu fais ce que tu peux, Sirius. Ce que chacun de nous pouvons. »

« Ce n'est pas assez. Ce n'est pas assez' dit Sirius en essuyant ses larmes.

« Ça ne l'est jamais, » dit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Madame Pomfrey. « Poppy ? »

« Ça ne se présente pas bien. Il a un grand nombre d'os cassés, il est en malnutrition, commotionné, il a des lésions internes... La liste ne fait que commencer » expliqua t-elle en retirant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Mais tout cela peut être soigné... Ma grande préoccupation est son esprit. Il s'est renfermé à l'intérieur pour échapper à l'abus et je ne sais pas comment l'en faire revenir. »

§§§§§§

Lorsque Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie, il fut confronté au professeur Snape, au professeur McGonagall et à Hagrid.

« Dumbledore, quelle est l'urgence ? » demanda Hagrid d'une voix inquiète. « Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Harry ? »

« D'une certaine façon oui » dit Dumbledore à l'homme immense. « Mais ce qu'il se passe ici... »

A ce moment-là, Sirius Black, perdu dans ses pensées, sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« SIRIUS BLACK ! » beugla Hagrid en dépassant Dumbledore d'un pas immense pour saisir Black par le cou. « Je te jure que je te tuerais à mains nues si jamais je te revois encore ! » dit-il en soulevant Sirius du sol de par sa prise sur son cou.

Les mains de Sirius griffaient celles qui pressaient sa gorge tandis qu'il luttait pour parvenir à respirer. Ses jambes lançaient frénétiquement des coups de pieds dans ses efforts pour trouver une prise.

« Je jure que je t'aurai pour ce que tu as fais à Lily, James et Harry » gronda Hagrid tandis que ses mains continuaient à serrer la gorge de Sirius. Celui-ci suffoquait et sa lutte diminuait.

« Hagrid, laissez-le » dit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse.

« Mais ! » bégaya Hagrid de confusion.

« J'ai dit, LAISSEZ-LE » dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui ne laissait aucunement place à la contestation.

Sirius tomba au sol lorsque Hagrid ouvrit ses mains. Il chercha son souffle, tout en frottant son cou blessé. « Je ne les ai pas trahi » haleta t-il en se laissant tomber contre le mur.

« Menteur ! » grogna Hagrid d'une voix meurtrière. « Tu étais le Gardien du Secret de Lily et James ! Tu les as vendus ! Tu as essayé de tuer Harry ! »

« Non Hagrid, il dit la vérité » dit Dumbledore d'une voix triste. « Peter Pettigrow était leur Gardien du Secret. Sirius était juste un leurre. »

« Et son attaque contre la Grosse Dame et contre Ron Weasley ? » demanda soudain le professeur McGonagall après avoir vu ce qu'il se passait.

Sirius leva les yeux vers elle. « J'essayais de sauver mon filleul de Pettigrow. »

« Mais il est mort. Vous avez tué... » commençait à dire McGonagall lorsque Black l'interrompit.

« Non il ne l'est pas. C'est un Animagus ; pour être exact, c'est un rat. Il a passé les douze dernières années comme un intime de la famille Wesley » expliqua Sirius d'une voix lasse. « Et si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Ron, Hermione ou même Remus. »

« Et à Harry ? Devrions-nous demander cela à Harry aussi ? » demanda Hagrid lorsqu'il réalisa que Black avait négligé de le mentionner. « Où est Harry ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Sirius ne répondit pas, levant seulement les yeux vers la porte close de l'infirmerie, le regard brisé.

« Qu'est t-il arrivé à Harry ? » demanda McGonagall alors que son esprit vif commençait à rassembler les éléments.

« En ce moment, il est entre les mains expertes de Madame Pomfrey » dit Dumbledore en éloignant l'attention de tous de la porte. « Et nous avons des choses à faire afin de le garder en vie. Tout d'abord, Minerva, j'ai besoin que vous et Severus alliez chercher les affaires de Harry chez sa tante et son oncle. J'exige qu'il ne soit fait aucun mal à nul membre de cette maison, est-ce que c'est compris ? » dit Dumbledore d'une voix sévère.

« Mais... » commença Sirius quand Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

« Sirius, à partir de maintenant j'aimerais que tu ailles surveiller Harry. Personne ne doit savoir que lui ou toi vous trouvez à Poudlard. Je vais aller préparer une chambre pour que toi et Harry y restiez jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Que souhaitez-vous je fasse ? » demanda innocement Hagrid.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers le demi-géant au grand coeur. « Maintenant, je veux que vous gardiez l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Je m'attends à ce que Severus et Minerva reviennent avec une chouette gravement malade si l'on en croit l'état de Harry. Maintenant allez-y, s'il vous plait. »

À suivre

**Attention!À partire de demain,**

**nous mettrons '' _Saving connors'' _**

**le mardi et si nous reçevons **

**15 reviews , nous rajouterons un chapitre vendredi**

**Nos traductrices font un énorme boulot . Alors nous trouvons logique qu'elles soient récompensées **

**et y a rien de mieux qu'avec des reviews.**

**Nous avons vu les statistiques, et 1706 personnes qui ont lu la fic et nous avons seulement 40 reviews, **

**Alors ça fait peut être chantage, mais nos traductrices en valent le coup, donc si vous voulez 2 chapitres par semaines, **

**vous savez quoi faire. **

**Alors n'oubliez pas de reviewver.**

**Eni et Onarluca**


	5. Snape contre les Dursley

**Auteur** : Lady FoxFire

**Ancienne traductrice** : Mikii (10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **Sephora

**Bêta correcteur : **Jilian

**État de la fic en anglais** 16 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **5; **Traduit : **11, 12 **En cours : **13;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10. L'histoire est à Lady FoxFire, et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

0o0

§

0o0

§

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de mikii **

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

**Nous vous informons aussi, que l'auteur,**

**vient de reprendre enfin l'écriture de cette histoire.**

0o0

§

0o0

§

**§§§§§§**

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

**§§§§§**

0o0

§

0o0

§

Merci pour toute vos reviews!

Rendez vous demain pour un tout nouveau chapitre de **_Saving connors_**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

0o0

§

0o0

§

**Chapitre 5 : _Snape contre les Dursley_**

Comme le soleil se levait plus haut dans le ciel au-dessus de la maison implantée au 4, Privet Drive, le bruit d'un hippopotame put être entendu, raisonnant dans toute la maison.

« PAPA ! IL EST PARTI ! » cria Dudley en courant aussi vite que ses jambes grosses et courtes pouvaient le lui permettre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _'Il est parti' _? » beugla Vernon en jetant son journal du matin sur la table. Dudley s'éloigna nerveusement de son père en reculant.

« Il… il est parti, papa » bégaya t-il. « Je suis monté à sa chambre pour jouer avec lui et il était parti. »

Dudley tenta rapidement de s'aplatir contre le mur lorsque son père quitta la cuisine pour escalader les escaliers comme un ouragan.

Parvenu à la plus petite chambre, Vernon ouvrit violemment la porte avec une force telle que la maison résonna du bruit du panneau s'écrasant dans le mur. Le vacarme d'affaires retournées et de portes claquées put être entendu provenant de la petite pièce.

Lorsque Vernon sortit de la chambre, son visage était presque rouge écarlate de rage. 'Fouillez la maison. Partout. On lui donnera une leçon quand on le retrouvera' grogna t-il à sa femme et son fils.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a fait ça pour ces monstres ? » demanda Pétunia en essorant un torchon à vaisselle. « Si ces monstres découvrent… »

« FERME-LA FEMME ! » cria Vernon d'une voix sèche. « Il n'a pas pu aller loin. Et on a encore son animal pour le faire se ranger. »

La famille commença à fouiller la maison. Vernon s'occupa de l'étage. Le bruit de lits déplacés et de portes violemment ouvertes résonna dans la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, Pétunia commença par le placard sous l'escalier et le living room.

Pendant ce temps, Dudley alla à la cuisine pour chercher toute la nourriture pouvant empiffrer sa tête de cochon. Les Dursley furent tirés de la fouille de leur maison par un coup porté à la porte.

Chacun d'eux de décala de son lieu de recherche pour fixer la porte. Vernon claqua nerveusement la langue en descendant lentement l'escalier, tout en fixant la porte.

Un nouveau coup donné là résonna dans la maison silencieuse, et Pétunia poussa son mari du coude en cette direction. Il tourna la tête et lui lança un regard malveillant avant de faire face à l'être malfaisant qui se tenait à l'extérieur de sa maison. Vernon ouvrit lentement la porte, effrayé de ce à quoi il pourrait avoir à faire face.

Était-ce la police, ces monstres ou, Dieu l'en garde, le parrain de son neveu ?

Vernon laissa échapper un étonnant soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il découvrit que ce qu'il redoutait s'avérait simplement être une équipe de représentants faisant du porte à porte, formée par un homme et une femme. Tous deux étaient vêtus de simples tee-shirts et pantalons noirs.

La femme avait ses cheveux couleur sel et poivre rassemblés en une longue tresse tandis que l'homme avait les cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval. 'Quoi que vous essayiez de vendre ou prêcher, nous ne l'acceptons pas' gronda Vernon avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

La femme la fixa de surprise.

« Bien, cela n'était pas attendu » dit-elle en levant le poignet pour frapper à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Vernon grogna aux visiteurs, « Je vous ai dit qu'on ne voulait rien. Alors partez avant que je n'appelle la police » , puis claqua une fois encore la porte.

L'un des sourcils de la femme se redressa tandis qu'elle fixait la porte de dégoût. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle se tourna vers son partenaire.

« A vous » dit-elle simplement en s'éloignant de la porte.

L'homme affichait un léger sourire malveillant lorsqu'il sortit une baguette de bois fine et longue.

WHOOOOFFFFFFF !

La porte d'entrée explosa en un million de morceaux. Les Dursley se tinrent là debout, sous le choc ; leurs bouches étaient largement ouvertes alors qu'ils étaient bombardés par les morceaux de ce qui avait été leur porte d'entrée.

L'homme et la femme pénétrèrent dans la maison et regardèrent de dégoût les Dursley restés bouche bée.

La femme sortit une baguette et d'un simple mouvement de poignet ainsi que de quelques mots, la porte réapparut. L'homme se tourna vers elle avec un regard étrange.

« Et bien, nous ne pouvions pas laisser le voisinage se montrer curieux, si ? »

L'homme grogna de dégoût du fait que la femme avait exprimé sa pensée.

La bouche de Pétunia s'ouvrit. Et se referma. Et s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et se ferma encore. Tout cela sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Vous êtes… vous êtes… » articula t-elle finalement dans un cri aigu.

« Des monstres ! » acheva sèchement Vernon sous la colère. Pétunia gémit de peur en essayant de cacher son fils ventripotent derrière sa stature de brindille. C'était là un effort tout à fait futile, les bourrelets de graisse de Dudley dépassant de chaque côté de sa mère.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal » dit gentiment la femme tandis que l'homme lançait des regards mauvais à la famille.

« Je suis le professeur McGonagall et voici le professeur Snape. Nous sommes ici au sujet de Harry Potter. »

« Il n'est pas là » grogna Vernon. « Cet idiot inutile s'est enfui peu après être retourné à la maison. Prenez toutes ses affaires, même cet oiseau de malheur et disparaissez juste après. » Il redressa le menton et bomba le torse comme pour leur signifier de ne pas le traiter de menteur dans sa propre maison.

« Vous ne pensez sérieusement pas qu'on va croire cela » répondit Snape en un ton qui donna des frissons à Vernon.

« C'est vrai' dit Pétunia en une voix rendue aiguë par la peur, plus que les ongles crissant sur le tableau. 'Il a pris toutes ses affaires et a disparu dans la nuit. »

« Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas si on fouille votre maison à la recherche de Harry ou de ses affaires » dit Snape en une voix mielleuse, ce qui conduit le sang des Dursley à s'emballer dans leurs veines. « Minerva, seriez-vous assez aimable pour fouiller la maison pendant que je discute avec eux ? » demanda t-il, un sourire plaisant sur le visage.

McGonagall le fixa un moment, purement choquée par le fait que Snape se montre si familier et aimable avec une autre personne qu'un Slytherin. Elle ferma sèchement la bouche. Après un rapide geste de la tête, elle passa à côté des Dursley en les frôlant et grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur.

« Je pense que nous serions plus confortables dans le living room. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? » demanda Snape avec un ton qui laissait peu de place à la discussion.

Les Dursley se blottirent dans leur canapé et regardèrent avec des yeux plissés Snape qui se déplaçait lentement à travers la pièce, saisissant des objets et étudiant des photos comme s'il était en train d'examiner une bête étrange.

« Mmh… Pas même de photo du jeune Harry » se dit-il à lui-même.

« Et pourquoi devrions-nous avoir une photo de ce bâtard inutile? » demanda sèchement Vernon.

Snape se tourna pour regarder la famille assise sur son canapé, un étrange regard sérieux sur le visage.

« Après toutes ces années pendant lesquelles j'ai connu M. Potter, j'essaye encore de le comprendre. Après tout ce que cet enfant a traversé dans sa courte vie, depuis le meurtre de ses parents, avec vous, misérables excuses du genre humain, et avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne peux pas comprendre comment il a pu demeurer si… innocent. Je ne crois pas que cet enfant pourrait faire du mal à un autre être humain, à moins que ce soit pour se protéger, lui ou les autres. Je ne pense même pas qu'il se vengerait de vous pour ce que vous lui avez fait cet été. »

Vernon pâlit en essayant de s'éloigner de Snape du plus qu'il le pouvait tout en restant sur le canapé.

« Oh oui, j'ai vu le jeune M. Potter. J'ai vu son parrain apporter son corps ensanglanté et blessé à Hogwarts après l'avoir sauvé de cet enfer que vous appelez maison. » La voix de Snape tranchait l'air comme de la glace tandis que ses yeux se plissaient jusqu'à ne devenir que de simples fentes.

« Vous devriez être très reconnaissants envers Dumbledore à partir de maintenant. Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici à la place de ce tueur en série en fuite. Sirius a vraiment de l'affection pour ce garçon. Je détesterais m'imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il était ici. »

Dudley gémit de peur en s'agrippant à sa mère. Toute couleur disparut du visage de Pétunia lorsque la réalité la frappa.

« Il… il… il était ici ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le rictus cruel de Snape apparut à nouveau comme il acquiesçait lentement.

« Oh oui, et il prépare certaines choses terribles pour ceux qui ont blessé son filleul. Il a mentionné quelque chose à propos de leur faire la même chose mais en pire. Mais une fois encore, Sirius est dément, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire. »

Pétunia poussa son poignet dans la bouche pour étrangler un hurlement de panique.

« Maintenant, on pourrait être en mesure de rendre Black plus pacifique, si on savait qui se cachait derrière la plupart des blessures du garçon » expliqua Snape en marchant lentement autour du canapé.

« C'était Vernon » dit Pétunia en essayant de reculer le plus possible de son mari. Le visage de Vernon était presque écarlate de fureur lorsqu'il envoya un regard meurtrier à sa femme traîtresse.

« Il nous a forcés, Dudley et moi, à faire des choses horribles à Harry » expliqua t-elle précipitamment.

« J'ai pu ne pas m'inquiéter pour mon neveu autant que j'aurais du le faire. Pour être honnête, j'ai été quelqu'un d'horrible envers ma sœur lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais je n'aurais jamais pu souhaiter ce qui est arrivé à Harry. »

« Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas protégé ou contacté Dumbledore ? » demanda Snape, comme ses yeux la brûlaient derrière la tête.

Pétunia se tourna vers Snape, des larmes courant sur son visage.

« J'étais effrayée » dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Quand Vernon boit, il… il était question de notre survie à mon fils et moi avant Harry. »

« Tu mens espèce de merde ! » hurla Vernon à sa femme. « Tu oses m'accuser de tout ! Pas une fois je ne t'ai menacée, toi ou ton bâtard gros et pleurnichard. J'ai vu ton sourire mauvais et ton rire quand tu fouettais ce monstre. Tu t'enflammais toujours et attendais chaque moment où tu pouvais le faire saigner. »

Dudley gémit au commentaire de son père sur le fait qu'il soit gros.

« Oh ferme-la, espèce de gros porc inutile ! » répliqua Vernon d'un ton sec. « Et puisque nous y sommes, Dudley ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec le fait de baiser ce putain de cousin. Il était là-haut pratiquement deux fois par jours à le baiser à lui en faire éclater le cerveau. »

« Est-ce que tu as osé traiter mon Dudley de tapette ? » hurla Pétunia, s'en prenant à son mari en le griffant. « Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour qu'il aille à TON école, il n'aurait jamais rencontré ce type de gens. Tout est de ta faute ! »

Snape recula de la lutte sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur près de la porte. Il regardait, les yeux à demi fermés, les Dursley se battre entre eux, chacun blâmant l'autre pour les crimes qu'il avait commis.

Il fut tiré de sa transe par une main qui l'entraîna dans le couloir d'entrée.

« Minerva » sursauta t-il. 'Est-ce que ça va ?' demanda t-il lorsqu'il remarqua son visage pâle et ses yeux baissés.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation en tenant fermement dans ses bras quelques vêtements, la baguette de Harry et quelques feuilles de papier.

« Est-ce que c'était tout ? » demanda Severus, troublé par la réaction de McGonagall et par les affaires minables qu'elle tenait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

McGonagall leva lentement la tête afin de regarder Snape dans les yeux. Son visage était barbouillé de larmes à cause de ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de Harry. D'un geste lent, elle acquiesça.

Snape leva la main et sécha gentiment ses larmes.

« Je découvrirai où se trouve le reste de ses affaires » dit-il d'un ton gentil avant de se tourner pour pénétrer à nouveau dans le living room.

Il observa un moment Vernon et Pétunia qui se battaient ensemble, tandis que Dudley regardait ses parents avec jubilation et acclamation. Dans un grognement de dégoût, il fit tourner sa baguette et jeta un sort.

Hurlant maintenant de pure terreur, Pétunia recula de ce qui avait été son mari. A la place d'un gros homme costaud nommé Vernon Dursley se trouvait un cafard géant, ses pattes et antennes battant frénétiquement dans l'air.

« Maintenant il est temps pour vous de commencer à répondre à certaines questions » dit Snape dans une voix sous-entendant une promesse de souffrance s'ils ne faisaient pas comme il l'avait ordonné.

Pétunia et Dudley acquiesçèrent tous deux, muets, en fixant le cafard par terre qui commençait à courir autour de la pièce.

« Où se trouve la valise de Harry ? » demanda Snape d'une voix forte.

« Brûlée » répondit Dudley dans un cri aigu en se collant à sa mère et l'écrasant presque en s'éloignant de la chose qui avait été son père.

« Brûlée ? »

Dudley acquiesça en continuant à regarder l'insecte géant. 'Papa a forcé Harry à tout brûler.'

« Quoi ! » explosa Snape.

Dudley trembla devant le visage enragé de Snape tandis que Pétunia agrippait son fils par la poitrine. « Papa l'a poussé à tout brûler. Son balai, ses livres, tout, même sa baguette sont partis en fumée. »

« Et sa chouette ! » siffla Snape en tremblant sous la fureur.

« Elle est dans la remise » répondit faiblement Pétunia.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent sous la haine quand il se tourna pour quitter rapidement la pièce.

« Surveillez-les » dit-il d'un ton sec en passant près de McGonagall. Sa rage pouvait être perçue dans chacun de ses pas comme il marchait à travers la cuisine bien en ordre pour atteindre le jardin.

En un coup sec, Snape déverrouilla la porte de la remise. Il trouva rapidement la chouette d'un blanc de neige dans un coin reculé. Un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'état misérable dans lequel se trouvait le pauvre animal. Aussi précautionneusement qu'il en fut capable, il porta Hedwige à l'intérieur de la maison.

Alors que Snape pénétrait dans le living room, sa mâchoire le lâcha… Au lieu de trouver les Dursley et le cafard, il découvrit une hyène à poids roses et violets, une limace géante et une McGonagall très intimidée.

« Rose et violet ? » demanda Snape sous le choc.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, McGonagall répondit d'un ton innocent. « J'étais inspirée. »

Snape se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire tout en lui tirant sa révérence à l'extérieur de la maison, laissant les Dursley rester les animaux qu'ils étaient.

_**À suivre**_


	6. Pas seulement du thé

**Auteur** : _Lady FoxFire_

**Ancienne traductrice** : _Mikii _(10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **_Sephora_

**Bêta correcteur : **_Jilian_

**État de la fic en anglais** 16 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **6; **Traduit : **11, 12 **En cours : **13;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10. L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Mikii_

0o0

§

0o0

§

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

0o0

§

0o0

§

**§§§§§§**

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

**§§§§§**

0o0

§

0o0

§

Merci à toutes vos reviews!

Rendez vous demain ou plus tôt, tout à l'heure,

pour un tout nouveau chapitre de **_Saving connors_**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre sixième : Pas seulement du thé**

Une main ridée caressait lentement le doux plumage d'un phoenix.

« Fawkes, comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ? J'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour protéger ce garçon de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, mais pas une fois je n'ai pensé à le protéger de sa famille » dit Dumbledore dans un triste soupir. « Pas une fois je n'ai pensé qu'ils lui feraient du mal, quelques cruels qu'ils soient. »

Dumbledore était assis, perdu dans ses pensées et continuant à caresser lentement son phoenix, lorsqu'un timide coup à la porte raisonna à travers son bureau. Il soupira avec lassitude en retombant dans la réalité. 'Entrez' dit-il à voix haute.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage aux professeurs McGonagall et Snape, tous deux pâles. L'inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux de ce dernier lorsqu'il regarda son ancien enseignant.

Dumbledore indiqua de la tête deux fauteuils en face de son bureau. « Ainsi tout s'est bien passé et vous avez pu récupérer les affaires de Harry ? » demanda t-il tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir.

Snape secoua la tête tristement. « Pas exactement. »

« Pas exactement ? » répéta curieusement Dumbledore. « Qu'entendez-vous par 'pas exactement' ? » demanda t-il, le regard posé sur les deux professeurs en face de lui.

McGonagall ne rencontra pas le regard de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle prit place dans son fauteuil, perdue dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle pressait fermement quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Un sentiment de profond chagrin émanait d'elle.

Snape s'assit lentement sur son siège, ses mains agrippant cruellement les bras du fauteuil avant de se redresser très brusquement de celui-ci. « Ce sont des monstres ! Chacun d'eux n'est qu'une ordure ! » débita-il sous la colère en allant arpenter la salle de long en large, tel un lion en cage.

« Merde ! » s'exclama t-il en arrachant l'élastique de ses cheveux, les libérant tout autour de son visage. « Il m'a fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas les tuer tous autant qu'ils étaient ! »

Dumbledore se recula plus profondément dans son siège sous l'étonnement ; il n'avait jamais vu Severus ainsi auparavant. Snape se montrait toujours calme et glacial, et pas ce volcan en éruption qui se tenait devant lui. « Peut-être que si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé » dit-il d'une voix calme, sans laisser percevoir son choc.

« Ils l'ont violé ! » cria Snape à Dumbledore, du dégoût dans la voix. « Ils l'ont même admis devant moi. Son oncle et sa tante m'ont dit que lui et son porc de cousin l'avaient violé avec répétition chaque jour, pendant des semaines. Et cette garce de tante, qu'elle n'a même pas essayé de protéger son propre sang. Qu'elle-même aimait en fait faire du mal au garçon. » Snape se rassit lentement dans son fauteuil, le chagrin et le désespoir se lisant sur son visage. « Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut se montrer si cruel envers son propre parent. J'étais un Mangemort et je ne comprends pas. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes ; l'unique son dans la pièce provenait du feu crépitant et de Fawkes se lissant les plumes. Dumbledore appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et laissa ses yeux se fermer. D'une voix secouée, il ordonna à Snape de lui dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette maison depuis qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

Snape raconta comment il avait détruit la porte, comment ils s'étaient confrontés aux Dursley, comment lui et McGonagall s'étaient séparés afin qu'elle puisse fouiller la chambre de Harry, et puis comment il avait interrogé les Dursley. Il entra dans le détail à propos de la lutte que les Dursley avaient eue, en imitant même leurs voix en même temps.

« Et puisque nous y sommes, Dudley ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec le fait de baiser sa pute de cousin. Il était là-haut pratiquement deux fois par jour à le baiser à lui en faire éclater le cerveau » dit Snape avec la voix de Vernon Dursley.

« Oh mon Dieu » dit doucement Dumbledore tandis que Fawkes se posait sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter. « Continuez Severus, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Snape laissa échapper un soupir secoué avant de poursuivre. « A ce moment-là, Minerva est descendue l'air secoué et pâle, portant seulement quelques affaires de Potter » expliqua t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil tandis qu'elle restait assise silencieuse à fixer le sol.

Le visage de Snape prit une expression d'embarras et l'homme ne tenait pas tranquille dans son siège lorsqu'il poursuivit. « Après avoir été.. persuasif... »

« Persuasif ? » l'interrompit Dumbledore en l'observant dans un brusque inconfort.

« Mhhh... » Les mots manquèrent soudain à Snape alors que le rouge lui venait aux joues. « J'ai transformé son oncle en cafard... » marmonna t-il tout en essayant de ne pas regarder Dumbledore.

Celui-ci commença presque à rire à la vue d'un Snape d'ordinaire au collet monté qui agissait là comme un enfant prit la main plongée dans une boîte de gâteaux. « Relativement excusable. Poursuivez s'il vous plait » dit-il sans le moindre son amusé dans la voix.

« Oui, monsieur. Comme je disais, après m'être prudemment montré persuasif, j'ai pu apprendre que le reste des affaires de Potter avait été détruit. Cela inclut sa baguette » dit-il d'une voix sombre.

« Ils ont tout détruit ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix choquée.

« Oui monsieur, à l'exception de ce que McGonagall a » répondit Snape d'un ton abattu.

Dumbledore se pencha en avant. 'Et pour Hedwige, la chouette de Harry ?' demanda t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Snape secoua la tête tristement. « Hagrid est en train de prendre soin de son oiseau, mais ça ne se présente pas bien. » Snape demeura silencieux un moment. « Albus... Je pense que si Potter... Harry tient beaucoup à cet oiseau. J'ai bien peur que s'il le perd, nous pouvons nous le perdre lui. »

Dumbledore acquiesça en silence. Lentement, il se leva de son fauteuil, comme si toutes ses années l'avaient finalement rattrapé. Sans un bruit, il marcha vers sa fenêtre et considéra la cabane de Hagrid. « Qu'avez-vous pu trouver, professeur McGonagall ? »

McGonagall resta silencieuse, n'ayant pas même entendu la question.

Dumbledore se retourna pour la regarder. « McGonagall ? »

Celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation tout en agrippant plus fermement les affaires récupérées dans la chambre de Harry.

« Minerva ? » appela Dumbledore, de l'inquiétude dans la voix tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle pour prendre l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. « Minerva, qu'avez-vous vu dans la chambre de Harry ? »

Celle-ci souleva la tête juste assez pour pouvoir faire face à Dumbledore, ses yeux étaient inondés de tristesse et de chagrin. Voyant l'inquiétude sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête de lui. Après avoir pris une respiration tremblante, elle ouvrit les yeux et les laissa se focaliser sur un jouet moldu que Dumbledore conservait sur son bureau avant de commencer à parler.

« Lors de la guerre contre Vol... contre Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai vu nombre de ses victimes et les pièces dans lesquelles il leur avait fait du mal. » Ses yeux se fixèrent soudain sur Dumbledore. « Mais c'était une chambre d'enfant. » Elle eut un soubresaut de douleur. « Comment une personne peut-elle faire une telle chose ? »

Dumbledore fut secoué par le son de sa voix, n'ayant jamais entendu une telle douleur et une telle angoisse de sa part, pas en l'espace de toutes ces années depuis lesquelles il la connaissait. Il se leva lentement, lança à Snape un regard inquiet, puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

Utilisant sa baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître un nécessaire à thé accompagné de crème et de sucre. Sans prononcer un mot, il versa du thé pour Snape, McGonagall et lui-même, puis ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Après avoir fouillé à l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes, il en sortit une petite bouteille bleue dans un soupir de soulagement. Retirant le bouchon, il laissa deux bonnes gouttes du liquide bleu électrique couler dans chacune des tasses à thé. Un souffle de vapeur s'échappait de la tasse lorsque chacune des gouttes touchait le liquide à l'intérieur.

Aussi gentiment que possible, Dumbledore prit à McGonagall les affaires de Harry tout en plaçant la tasse de thé entre ses mains. « Buvez ceci, Minerva » ordonna t-il avant d'étaler les affaires sur son bureau et de tendre sa tasse à Severus.

McGonagall prit une gorgée de son thé puis toussota comme si ce qu'il y avait dans le liquide lui avait fait mal.

« Finissez-le. Ce sera utile » lui commanda Dumbledore tandis qu'elle ajoutait de la crème dans sa tasse.

Ils burent leur thé en silence tandis que Dumbledore examinait rapidement les papiers récupérés dans la chambre de Harry. Avec un mouvement de la tête, il les posa d'un côté. '« Je les lirai plus tard » se dit-il. « Maintenant Minerva, je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous avez vu après que vous et Severus vous soyez séparés. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

McGonagall acquiesça, le regard vitreux.

« Albus ? » appela Snape, inquiet, en regardant alternativement le directeur et McGonagall. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. C'est simplement une petite potion que j'ai découverte il y a des années et qui permet à une personne de raconter des événements difficiles sans plonger dans le désespoir » expliqua t-il avant de se tourner vers McGonagall.

« S'il vous plait, commencez votre récit, ma chère »dit-il en se reculant dans son fauteuil.

« Je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient en train de nous cacher quelque chose. On les terrifiait presque » dit Minerva d'une voix calme, sans vie, comme elle fixait le jouet moldu sur le bureau. « Je pouvais sentir la terreur émanant de l'oncle lorsque je passai à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas que je monte à l'étage. Il devait être effrayé par ce que je pouvais y trouver, mais il avait trop peur du professeur Snape pour m'arrêter. »

McGonagall s'interrompit, perdue dans ses pensées pour un moment, avant de continuer. « Le deuxième étage avait l'air dévasté. Les deux premières chambres contenaient des objets renversés tout autour, des affaires déplacées et des placards ouverts avec toutes les choses qu'ils contenaient jetées n'importe comment. C'était comme si une personne avait cherché quelque chose ou quelqu'un. »

« Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils cherchaient Harry » l'interrompit Snape. Acquiesçant, Dumbledore demanda à McGonagall de poursuivre son récit.

Elle mordit ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait découvert par la suite. « Je pouvais dire... même avant que je n'atteigne la dernière chambre... que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. La chambre... il s'en dégageait un sentiment de souffrance... comme si elle voulait seulement mourir. » Elle lutta pour continuer tandis que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

« La porte de la chambre était à moitié sortie de ses gonds lorsque je l'ai ouverte. Il faisait chaud et sombre à l'intérieur, s'en était presque suffoquant. Et l'odeur. » La voix de McGonagall se tut alors que sa mémoire la forçait à revivre ce moment.

« Comment est-ce que ça sentait, Minerva ? » demanda Dumbledore en se penchant, ses yeux rivés sur son visage.

« Le sang et la douleur... Et l'odeur du sexe » dit-elle dans un sanglot tout en fermant fortement les yeux afin d'empêcher les larmes de s'en échapper.

« Minerva » dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme et apaisante, « Je veux que vous ouvriez la porte et que vous pénétriez dans la chambre. Une fois que vous êtes à l'intérieur, je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous voyez. »

« C'est sombre. Très sombre. L'odeur est pire à l'intérieur. » Sa respiration se fit irrégulière. « Il n'y a pas d'interrupteur à l'intérieur. Je me souviens qu'il y en avait un sur le mur dehors. »

« Sortez et allumez la lumière » ordonna Dumbledore de la même voix calme et apaisante. McGonagall acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. « Lumière allumée. Une simple ampoule nue. Une pièce dénudée. La fenêtre condamnée. Un vieux lit et un matelas mince étendu dessus. Des chaînes. Un placard vide avec la porte cassée. D'étranges... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Minerva ? » demanda Dumbledore en se penchant à nouveau vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

« D'étranges motifs sur les murs et le sol. Comme si quelqu'un avait fait éclabousser de la peinture... » McGonagall tendit le bras pour toucher les murs dans son souvenir. « Du sang. C'est du sang » dit-elle, horriblement choquée tandis qu'elle fixait la main devant elle. « Il y en a partout... sur les murs... le plafond... le sol... Je peux voir les endroits où le sol en bois est tâché de flaques de sang. Tant de sang ! »

McGonagall commença à trembler à la vue du sang sur sa main, du sang qui l'entourait. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer. « Minerva. Le sang est parti. Vous ne le voyez plus » lui ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, mettant effectivement fin à sa panique. Le corps de McGonagall frissonna de relâchement à la vue du sang qui disparaissait. « J'ai besoin de voir la pièce. Je veux que vous me disiez où vous avez trouvé les quelques affaires de Harry. »

McGonagall acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Elle resta assise en silence quelques minutes tandis que Snape captait un regard inconfortable chez Dumbledore. « Il y a quelque chose dans l'angle opposé » finit-elle par dire. « Je marche dans cette direction. » Minerva avança la tête vers cet endroit comme si elle écoutait quelque chose. « Les lattes du plancher résonnent différemment... des lattes isolées près de là où se trouve le lit, je pense... une cachette. Très bien, Harry. Un peu de pain rassis... du tissu, une montre d'une certaine fabrication... la baguette de Harry ! Des feuilles de papier... avec l'écriture de Harry. _'J'espère que ce que j'écris finira entre les mains d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier afin que le monde puisse apprendre ce qu'il m'arrive si je ne survis pas cet été.' _Il ne s'attendait pas à survivre. »

Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir las en se reculant dans son fauteuil. « Qu'y avait-il dans l'angle ? » demanda Snape en observant McGonagall d'un regard mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore acquiesça en signe d'accord. « Minerva. Je veux que vous regardiez dans l'angle du mur et que vous me disiez ce que vous y trouvez » dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Quelques minutes passèrent, comme si dans l'esprit de McGonagall, elle marchait vers le coin du mur. **« NOOON ! » **cria t-elle avant d'enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche afin de s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Lorsque j'aurais compté jusqu'à trois, vous serez de retour à Poudlard » dit rapidement Dumbledore. « Un. Deux. Trois. »

Comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacé, McGonagall se calma instantanément.

« Dumbledore ! » dit-elle, confuse.

« Tout va bien, Minerva. J'ai utilisé une potion pour vous conduire dans une sorte d'état de transe afin que vous puissiez me dire ce que vous avez vu dans la chambre de Potter » expliqua t-il gentiment tandis que McGonagall essuyait les larmes sur son visage. « Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez vu dans l'angle ? Vous êtes devenue très bouleversée lorsque nous vous l'avons demandé auparavant. »

McGonagall commença à tordre ses robes entre ses mains en se remémorant ce qui se trouvait dans l'angle. « Je ne me serais jamais attendue à voir aucune de ces choses dans un lieu telle qu'une chambre d'enfant' commença t- elle à expliquer. Dumbledore et Snape se penchèrent vers elle, pendus à chacun de ses mots.

« Des fouets... des chaînes et des menottes... des baillons... et... » Un profond rougissement apparut sur son visage. « Certains autres... accessoires pour adultes. Et un chat à neuf queues » **(1)**

§§§§§§

Sirius se tenait debout à observer le soleil qui disparaissait progressivement depuis les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Lorsque les derniers rayons de lumière disparurent du ciel, il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la forme mince reposant sur le lit à baldaquin. Madame Pomfrey avait pu guérir les dommages internes mais de faibles traces verdâtres demeuraient sur son corps pâle, souvenir visible de ce que l'enfant avait souffert.

Harry commença à se débattre dans son sommeil, revivant l'enfer qu'avait été sa vie ces derniers mois. Gentiment, Sirius tendit le bras et dégagea les mèches égarées sur le visage de Harry. Même le contact délicat fit tressaillir et gémir Harry de peur.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Harry » sanglota Sirius. « Tout est de ma faute. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé... est de ma faute. » Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. « Si je n'avais pas insisté pour que Peter soit le Gardien du Secret, tes parents ne seraient jamais morts. Et tu n'aurais jamais été forcé de vivre avec ces monstres. »

Sirius chassa les larmes de son visage avec colère. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi quand tu avais besoin de moi. Par l'enfer, j'ai été un parrain vraiment nul pour toi. » Sirius se mordit la lèvre de frustration et sa main plana au-dessus des cheveux de Harry, voulant toucher et réconforter l'enfant mais n'en étant pas capable. « Je ne peux sans doute pas changer le passé, Harry, mais je peux te promettre cela. Personne ne te fera plus de mal si j'ai quelque chose à y redire. » La voix calme et glaciale de Sirius aurait terrifié quiconque l'aurait entendue.

**À suivre**

**(1) **Le chat à neuf queues est un fouet fait de neuf cordes tressées à l'intérieur desquelles étaient insérés des écrous et même de petits morceaux de débris de métal. Le nom vient du fait que les marques laissées sur la peau par ce fouet ressemblaient à des blessures faites par des griffes de chat.


	7. Écriture ensanglantée

**Auteur** : _Lady FoxFire_

**Ancienne traductrice** : _Mikii _(10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **_Sephora_

**Bêta correcteur : **_Jilian_

**État de la fic en anglais** 16 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **7; **Traduit : **11, 12 **En cours : **13;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10. L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Mikii_

§

0o0

§

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

0o0

§

0o0

§

**§§§§§§**

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

**§§§§§**

§

0o0

§

Merci à toutes vos reviews!

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

0o0

§

0o0

**Chapitre septième : _Écriture ensanglantée_**

Le crépitement du feu et les doux murmures occasionnels provenant de Fawkes, alors que le phoenix dormait sur son perchoir, brisaient le silence du bureau du directeur. Les professeurs Snape et McGonagall l'avaient quitté une heure plus tôt afin de remplir leur fonction d'administrateur de leur maison, laissant Dumbledore seul avec les dernières possessions de Potter et la culpabilité du directeur.

Comme si le fait de toucher quelque chose de si délicat que cela le ferait se briser, Dumbledore saisit la première feuille de papier provenant de la chambre de Harry.

J'espère que ce que j'écris finira entre les mains d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier afin que le monde puisse apprendre ce qu'il m'arrive si je ne survis pas cet été.

_Mon histoire commence lors du dernier jour à Poudlard ; une appréhension m'a submergé alors que j'emballais mes affaires. Pour une raison étrange, je ne pouvais pas me contraindre à ranger la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, ni ma baguette. J'ai décidé de cacher la cape et la baguette sur moi. Lorsque je porte les vieilles frusques de Dudley, personne ne peut voir si je cache un bébé éléphant sur moi._

_J'ai su dès que j'ai vu mon oncle Vernon que cet été ne serait pas agréable. Alors que j'entrai dans la voiture avec lui c'était comme si j'avançai vers ma propre exécution. J'avais espéré que l'appréhension passerait mais cela prouvait quelle n'était que trop légitime. _

_J'ai su que j'étais enfermé lorsque j'ai pénétré dans ma chambre. Ma fenêtre, à travers laquelle les Weasley m'avait une fois aidé à m'échapper, avait été murée. Chaque morceau des jouets cassés de Dudley et ses livres qu'ils ne voulaient pas avaient tous disparus. Tout ce qu'il restait était un minable lit en laiton, une simple ampoule nue dont l'interrupteur était dans le couloir, quelques litres d'eau, un sceau pour toute salle de bain et le sol en bois._

_Oncle Vernon m'a dit que c'était là que je resterai pour l'été et que la seule fois où je serais autorisé à sortir de la chambre serait pour travailler et utiliser la salle de bain. Il n'afficherait pas ma 'maladie' cet été. Puis il est parti, fermant une porte en métal lourd et me laissant dans l'obscurité. On m'a laissé dans cette chambre pendant cinq à six jours, je pense. Le seul moyen que j'ai pour dire qu'il fait jour c'est que ma chambre devient de plus en plus chaude. Hier ils m'ont libéré pour que j'aille travailler._

_J'ai peur pour ma vie._

_Harry Potter._

_**11 juillet**_

_Pardon, je n'ai pas écrit récemment, j'étais fatigué. On est tôt dans la matinée à présent. J'ai eu un autre cauchemar à propos de Voldemort. Il était en train de torturer quelqu'un, je ne suis pas sûr de qui c'était. Le Mangemort n'a pas réussi à s'emparer de l'œil Bleu ? Je pense que c'est ce qu'il a dit mais je ne peux pas en être sûr maintenant. Ma tête me fait mal._

_On est tard dans l'après-midi maintenant et ils sont en train de faire un somme, alors j'ai un peu de temps pour me reposer._

_Ils me font travailler continuellement. Depuis la pointe du jour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit c'est faire à manger, nettoyer, tondre, désherber, peindre… travailler, travailler, travailler. J'ai l'impression d'être un esclave, mais je sais qu'un esclave serait mieux traité. Ils ont plus de valeur pour leurs maîtres. Ils ont trop investi pour gaspiller leurs esclaves, mais les Dursley, ils s'en moquent de moi. Je suis juste un monstre pour eux. Quelqu'un qu'ils regrettent de ne pas avoir noyé ce jour où ils m'ont trouvé sur leur perron._

_J'aurais voulu que Voldemort me tue ce jour-là._

_D'accord, je suis en train de déprimer maintenant. Il faut que j'arrête ça. Je vais essayer de faire un somme avant d'avoir à préparer le dîner. Peut-être que je pourrai voler plus de nourriture alors._

_Le dîner était un désastre. Tout allait bien, ils se plaignaient que la nourriture était soit trop salée soit trop sèche ou trop dure tandis qu'ils la poussaient dans leur bouche comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier repas. C'était pas comme si j'avais pu la goûter…_

_Bref, durant le dîner, Coq, le hibou de Ron, est arrivé avec une lettre. Oncle Vernon n'est pas devenu hors de lui et n'a pas crié mais ses yeux sont devenus froids et durs. Très effrayants. Je lui ai tendu le message après avoir pu attraper Coq, je savais que si je ne le faisais pas je serais enfermé dans ma chambre pendant des jours sans lumière et sans nourriture. Je peux supporter la partie 'absence de nourriture' mais pas celle 'absence de lumière'. Je pense que j'ai peur du noir maintenant._

_Après l'avoir lu, dire qu'il était en colère serait le minimum. Il a viré au rouge profond ; les veines sur son cou ressortaient. J'ai pensé qu'il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque mais je ne pouvais pas être aussi chanceux._

_Il ne m'a jamais laissé voir la lettre mais il m'a dit quoi répondre à Ron. Il m'a fait dire que tout allait bien et qu'ils me traitaient assez bien, blablabla. En gros, il m'a fait mentir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir glisser un vrai message mais Vernon a lu la lettre après que je l'ai fini, juste au cas où j'essayais d'écrire la vérité._

_Après avoir renvoyé Coq, il m'a frappé. Il m'a envoyé un coup de poing directement dans l'œil, a cassé mes lunettes puis a commencé à hurler à propos des mensonges que j'avais dit à tout le monde ces dernières années. Comment pourrais-je m'agenouiller en les remerciant de m'avoir pris chez eux et d'avoir pris soin de moi._

_Je n'ai eu aucune nourriture non plus._

_Je déteste Hermione. Je déteste Ron. Je déteste Dean, Neville et Seamus. Je déteste même Draco. Réellement. Et vous savez pourquoi ? C'est parce que je suis jaloux d'eux tous. Ils ont quelqu'un qui les aime simplement parce qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont… Même Draco._

_Ils ont quelqu'un qui les embrasse, quelqu'un pour leur caresser les cheveux lorsqu'ils sont malades et qui leur dit qu'ils iront bien. Ils ont le lit de leurs parents pour s'y réfugier lorsqu'ils ont peur pendant la nuit. Ils ont quelqu'un pour les serrer et pour les aimer._

_Moi ? J'ai les Dursley._

_Je sais que les Weasleys essayent d'être des parents pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils ne sont pas mes parents ou mon parrain. Ce sont les parents de Ron. La famille de mon meilleur ami… et je les déteste tous._

_Je déteste Peter. Je déteste Voldemort. Mais plus qu'eux, je déteste Fudge. C'est lui qui m'a éloigné de Sirius. Il m'a pris ma chance d'avoir une enfance heureuse. À cause de lui je suis prisonnier dans cet enfer._

Je suis prisonnier dans ce putain d'enfer et tout le monde s'en fiche. Tout le monde s'en fout pas mal.

_**15 juillet (je pense)**_

_Heureusement, Oncle Vernon ne découvrira pas ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger leur petit déjeuner, j'ai pu voler un peu de gras de bacon pour aller avec mon beau repas composé de deux fines tranches de pain rassis. C'était divin. J'aurais juste aimé en avoir plus._

_Après j'ai pu sauver un vieux trognon de pomme de la poubelle. C'était si bon._

_J'ai toujours faim maintenant. Je les regarde lors de chaque repas se bourrer l'estomac de nourriture. Si je suis chanceux, je pourrai avoir un peu des restes s'ils se sentent assez généreux ce jour-là. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est quelque chose. Je relis ce que j'ai écris avant et je suis désolé, tout le monde. Je ne vous déteste pas vraiment, je suis juste tellement frustré. Tellement seul !_

_D'accord, je déteste toujours Peter et Voldemort. Et je déteste réellement Fudge !_

_**16 juillet (si hier était le 15)**_

_Aujourd'hui était le pire jour de ma vie. Ce matin, Oncle Vernon m'a fait traîner ma valise dehors jusqu'au milieu du jardin derrière la maison._

_Une fois qu'on y est arrivé, il m'a fait mettre tous mes livres en pile, puis il a versé du pétrole dessus et les a enflammés. Il m'a forcé à les regarder brûler. Tante Pétunia et Dudley faisaient dorer des marshmallows au-dessus du feu et riaient de moi._

_Lorsque le feu a commencé à s'éteindre, il m'a fait y ajouter mes habits, mes affaires de Potion, mon kit de nettoyage à balai, et tout ce qui pouvait brûler._

Finalement, on en est arrivé à ma baguette, mon balai et mon livre contenant les photos de mes parents. Dudley s'est emparé de la baguette, l'a brisée en morceaux et a envoyé chacun d'eux dans le feu ; me criant dessus à propos de la queue de cochon que Hagrid lui avait donné, de la perte de sa chambre de jeu, de sa langue et des autres choses méchantes que je lui avais faites ces dernières années.

_Puis Oncle Vernon m'a donné le choix, je devais brûler mon balai ou les photos de mes parents. Ce n'était pas un choix facile –je suis tellement désolé, Sirius !- mais j'ai fini par regarder mon balai brûler. Vous auriez du voir comment ils riaient et souriaient lorsque j'ai mis mon balai dans le feu._

_Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire mais ça l'a été. Vernon a jeté mon album de photos au feu. Il m'a demandé si je croyais vraiment qu'il laisserait une chose si sale dans sa maison. Qu'il était contraint d'y garder mon corps malade, mais qu'il n'était pas forcé d'y garder mes affaires._

_Il m'a fait rester devant le feu à regarder l'album brûler. Les seules photos de mes parents, parties en fumée. Je jure que je pouvais les entendre hurler._

_**22 juillet, (peut-être)**_

_J'ai perdu la notion des jours. Vernon aime me garder constamment soit dans le noir soit dans la lumière lorsque je suis enfermé dans ma chambre. C'est dur de dire si une heure, un jour ou une semaine a passé lorsque je suis là-dedans._

_Tante Pétunia appelle, je reviendrai plus tard._

_Pardon si c'est difficile à lire, mais je tremble encore. Oncle Vernon a essayé de me brûler la main dans la cuisinière aujourd'hui._

_Je venais juste de servir le petit déjeuner de Dudley devant lui et je me préparais à mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine lorsque Dudley a commencé à geindre que j'avais brûlé son bacon. Oncle Vernon a explosé. (Oh, comme j'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse vraiment…)_

_Il a déboulé sur moi et m'a frappé si fort qu'il m'a envoyé voler contre le réfrigérateur. Il a commencé à me donner des coups de pied, criant que j'avais brûlé le bacon et abîmé le réfrigérateur._

_Puis il a attrapé ma main et m'a traîné vers la cuisinière. Il a tourné le brûleur sur le plus haut niveau et a essayé de me faire ouvrir la main pour qu'il puisse la mettre dessus._

_Il allait me brûler la main._

_La seule chose qui l'a arrêté fut que Pétunia a dit que ça sentirait dans toute la maison, et ils recevaient de la compagnie plus tard dans la journée._

_Alors il m'a traîné dans les escaliers et m'a encore enfermé dans ma chambre. Il a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de nourriture pour moi pendant une semaine. Je ne vous dirai pas ce qu'il a dit d'autre._

_Et je suis de nouveau là. Enfermé dans ma chambre avec la lumière allumée et rien à faire._

_Il est tard maintenant. Je peux entendre Dudley parler dans son sommeil._

_Maintenant vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne m'échappe pas ; après tout, j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité et ma baguette. J'aurais juste à utiliser la magie et à fuir._

_Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Alors laissez-moi énoncer les raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas partir._

_Si j'utilise ma cape et que je sors simplement, où irai-je ?_

_Poudlard ? Dumbledore me renverrait ici. Je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Même après avoir vu ce qu'ils me font, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il me renverrait après avoir ajusté quelques choses avec les Dursleys._

_Le Terrier ? J'ai Voldemort et ses Mangemorts après moi ! Est-ce que je peux vraiment prendre le risque de mettre en danger la vie de la seule famille que je connaisse ? Ajouté au fait que Dumbledore me renverrait encore ici…_

_Le professeur Remus ? Je ne sais même pas où il vit, isolé s'il me prenait avec lui._

_Sirius ? Il est assez en danger par ma faute ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter ça._

_Hermione ? Elle n'a pas une famille sorcière. Pas de protection là-bas._

_Le Chaudron Baveur ? L'argent et le fait que j'y aurais une faible protection, et ce serait un trop long voyage. Je ne peux pas mettre plus de vies en danger._

_Et pour la magie ? Si j'utilise la magie, quelqu'un viendra enquêter, non ? Non, ils ne le feront pas. Ils ne l'ont pas fait la fois où Dobby a utilisé la magie. J'ai été blâmé pour ça ! Si j'utilisais la magie, je serais renvoyé et bloqué ici avec eux pour toujours._

_Fudge ne me croirait jamais de toutes façons. Et grâce à Rita, personne d'autre ne le ferait non plus. Ils penseraient probablement que j'ai tout inventé, que je me suis fait ça ou que j'ai eu ce que je voulais._

_Certains jours je souhaite que Voldemort vienne et me sorte de ma misère. La mort doit être meilleure que la vie. Et je suis trop lâche pour me tuer moi-même._

_**23 juillet**_

_D'accord, Tante Pétunia est plus effrayante et plus méchante que Vernon._

_Je sauterai les détails, trop fatigué pour m'en soucier. Aujourd'hui c'était le tour de Tante Pétunia de me battre et elle a aimé ça. Après qu'elle eut fini, elle a entraîné Vernon au lit._

_Ensuite ça a été au tour de Dudley de me battre._

_**28 juillet**_

_On dirait que Dudley a seulement réussi à me fouler le poignet, au lieu de me tordre le cou comme il voulait le faire. Ce bâtard petit et gros m'a poussé dans les escaliers pour avoir respiré trop fort. Ensuite Tante Pétunia est venue et m'a crié dessus pour avoir fait tant de bruit._

_Aussi aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert pourquoi ils sont si méchants avec moi. Ils m'accusent de tous leurs problèmes. Ils disent que j'utilise la magie pour leur pourrir la vie._

_Le travail s'est mal passé pour Vernon, il a peur de devoir le quitter. De plus, le fait qu'il ait perdu plus de 15000 livres l'a conduit à boire, et je suis son punching ball quand il est ivre._

_Dudley a été viré de Smeltings pour avoir frappé et maltraité les étudiants plus jeunes. Il a envoyé un première année à l'hôpital lorsque le garçon n'a pas voulu lui donner quelques sucreries. C'est la version officielle, mais d'après les murmures que j'ai entendu échangés entre ma tante et mon oncle, je pense que Dudley a du faire autre chose. Une chose si sérieuse que l'école la couvre, mais je n'ai pas d'indice sur ce qu'il a pu faire._

_Et pour couronner le tout, on a diagnostiqué de l'herpès à Tante Pétunia et c'est ma faute. Ils m'accusent de sa maladie sexuellement transmissible. On attrape pas une MST par la magie, on l'attrape en ayant des rapports sexuels avec une personne infectée par la maladie et puisque Vernon a été testé négatif, ça peut juste vouloir dire que Tante Pétunia s'est montrée infidèle envers son mari. Bien sûr, elle dément ça et déclame que j'ai dû le lui faire, alors j'ai été battu._

_Mon seul espoir est que quelqu'un remarquera quelque chose d'étrange dans les lettres que j'ai écrit à mes amis. Vernon lit tout et me dicte parfois ce que je peux dire dans les lettres._

_**31 juillet**_

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_Joyeux anniversaire, moi !_

_Comme je voudrais pouvoir mourir._

_Aujourd'hui, lorsque j'ai descendu les escaliers pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, il y avait six hiboux et Oncle Vernon qui m'attendaient. Il s'était souvenu que c'était mon anniversaire et avait planifié de garder un œil sur moi._

_Lorsque Tante Pétunia et Dudley sont arrivés, j'ai passé chaque lettre à Vernon et attendu de voir s'il allait me laisser ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je pariais qu'il ne voulait pas laisser un autre les ouvrir au cas où ils seraient dangereux. Je pense qu'il voulait que j'ouvre mes cadeaux afin que je puisse voir ce qu'ils étaient avant qu'il ne les détruise. Le livre de la part de Hermione est allé à la poubelle, ainsi que les cadeaux de la part des jumeaux. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les utiliser. Le gâteau dur de Hagrid et la poubelle jetable ne vont pas ensemble. J'ai été frappé pour ça même si je les avais prévenus._

_Tante Pétunia a pris un marteau pour le Vif que Ron m'a envoyé. Et la sphère en verre bleue et chaude de Sirius a été fracassée par Dudley. J'aurais voulu pouvoir tenir la sphère un peu plus longtemps, je me sentais bien, au chaud et en sécurité lorsque je la tenais… mais maintenant elle est partie aussi._

_**1er août**_

_Du mal à respirer. Je pense que Tante Pétunia m'a cassé plusieurs côtes._

_Aujourd'hui, Oncle Vernon a du quitter son travail et la compagnie ferme ses portes. Il dit que c'est ma faute s'il a dû partir et que son affaire s'est effondrée._

_Il dit aussi que je retire la nourriture de la bouche de sa famille. Je…_

_Pas certain de la date._

_S'il vous plait, laissez-moi mourir. La nuit du premier août, mon oncle est venu dans ma chambre et m'a battu. Pendant que j'étais étendu sur le sol, il a verrouillé la porte. Puis il a mis une chaussette dans ma bouche et a retiré le bas de mon pyjama._

_Oh Dieu, il m'a VIOLE ! Il s'est enfoncé en moi. Ca fait si mal ! Ca fait plus mal que tout ce que Voldemort ne m'a jamais fait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il m'a encore battu et m'a dit que je l'avais forcé à me faire ça. Que je L'avais forcé à ME violer !_

_Je dois m'enfuir. Cette nuit j'essayerai de fuir. Même de me retrouver entre les mains de Voldemort vaut mieux que ça. Il va me falloir tout laisser, sauf Hedwige. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ou ils vont la torturer._

_Si j'échoue, je pourrai aussi bien être mort. Mais si je reste, je suis juste aussi mort._

_La Dernière Volonté et le Testament de Harry James Potter_

_Si vous entendez cela c'est que je suis déjà mort, près de la mort ou entre les mains de Voldemort. Dans tous les cas, je suis mort._

_S'il reste un corps, je ne veux aucune grande fanfare ni aucun deuil pour moi. Je suis né, j'ai vécu et je suis mort. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'important dans ma vie, juste fait mourir des gens._

_Je sais ce qu'ils diront 'Et le fait que tu ais mis en échec Voldemort ?' Mais c'était ma maman qui m'a protégé et elle l'a arrêté, je n'ai rien fait du tout. Et Voldemort est encore en vie alors rien n'a changé. Je n'ai encore rien fait de ma vie._

_Emportez-moi en secret. Un endroit calme et paisible. Quelque part où ils ne pourront pas me trouver et faire un saint pèlerinage jusqu'à ma tombe. _

_J'aurais voulu pouvoir donner à tout le monde quelque chose mais étant donné que ma famille a tout détruit… je vous donnerai ce que j'ai._

_Pour mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, je te laisse la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts._

_Pour mon Hermione Granger, également ma meilleure amie, j'allais te laisser mes livres. Si tu veux encore les emporter, mais ils ont tous disparus désormais. Alors je te laisse Hedwige si elle est encore en vie. Je prie pour qu'elle le soit._

_Pour Hagrid, je vous donne mon amour et vous remercie pour avoir été la toute première personne à m'avoir jamais montré un signe de bonté humaine._

_Pour le professeur McGonagall, j'ai toujours voulu remplir votre bureau de souris mécaniques chassant les chats. Je devine que je ne le ferai jamais à présent. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi._

_Pour le professeur Snape, j'allais vous laisser une bouteille de shampoing et quelques serviettes de toilette propres, mais maintenant je vous laisserai seulement quelques conseils._

_Que souhaitez-vous le plus dans la vie ? Être craint ou respecté ? Si vous voulez le respect, essayez de ne pas vous comporter comme un trou du cul. Vos étudiants vous détestent et vous craignent parce que vous n'avez jamais eu un mot gentil pour eux. Ils pourraient bien faire en sorte que tout se passe parfaitement, mais vous leur retirerez des points de toutes les manières et les humilierez sans raison ; à l'exception des Serpentards, que vous traitez comme un cadeau de Dieu pour l'humanité. Essayez de vous considérer vous-même à travers notre regard à nous pour une fois. _

_Pour Fred et Georges, on a conclu un marché. N'échouez pas parce que je vous regarde si je le peux._

_Pour Ginny, je te laisse mes espérances pour un beau futur. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le partager avec toi. Je garderai peut-être un œil sur toi de temps en temps._

_Pour Arthur et Molly Weasley, merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Vous êtes comme les parents que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Pour Dumbledore, ne vous accusez pas. Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Je vous pardonne, Albus, pour la vérité que vous m'avez cachée. Je vous pardonne de m'avoir placé chez les Dursley. Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je vous alloue le droit de vous pardonner vous-même._

_Pour Remus Lupin, le meilleur professeur de DCFM que j'ai jamais eu. Merci pour tout._

_Pour Sirius Black, mon parrain, mon ami, mon confident, mon père, en tout, sauf de sang, je te laisse la cape d'invisibilité de mon père._

_Sirius, si tu as jamais la chance de lire ceci… Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu as été la seule personne dans ma vie à réellement te soucier de moi en tant que Harry Potter, et non en tant que Celui Qui A Survécu. Dans mes heures les plus sombres, je savais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi comme si j'étais ton propre fils. Tu m'as fais rire quand le monde essayait de me faire m'écrouler. Tu m'as donné de l'amour quand le monde me tournait le dos. Merci._

_Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Sirius, et c'est pour ta survie. Bas-toi pour prouver ton innocence. Bas-toi pour ta liberté. Bas-toi pour vivre pour moi parce que si tu ne le fais pas alors rien dans ma vie n'aura importé. Tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu n'aura jamais importé._

_Les larmes dévalaient sur le visage de Dumbledore tandis qu'il posait le testament de Harry sur la pile de lettres. Avec un soubresaut au cœur, Dumbledore cacha son visage entre ses mains tremblantes et pleura._

**À suivre**


	8. Larmes

**Auteur** : _Lady FoxFire_

**Ancienne traductrice** : _Mikii _(10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **_Sephora_

**Bêta correcteur : **_Jilian_

**État de la fic en anglais** 16 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **8; **Traduit : **11, 12 **En cours : **13;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10. L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Mikii_

§

0o0

§

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

0o0

§

0o0

§

**§§§§§§**

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

**§§§§§**

§

0o0

§

Merci à toutes vos reviews!

Bonne lecture! Et à lundi pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

§

0o0

§

**Chapitre huitième : _Larmes_**

« M. Longbottom » grogna Snape, penché au-dessus de l'épaule de Neville. « J'ai bien expliqué à la classe que le Mugwort avait besoin d'être moulu en une fine poudre et que la Chamomile devait être pilée avec les mains » expliqua t-il dans un soupir exaspéré tout en fixant le travail de Neville. « Allez chercher d'autres ingrédients et recommencez. » Puis le Maître des Potions passa à l'étudiant suivant.

« Il doit être malade » murmura Hermione à l'attention de Ron tout en observant son professeur corriger un Serpentard. « Il n'a pas retiré de points ni hurlé sur Neville. »

Ron acquiesça en regardant prudemment leur professeur du coin de l'œil. « Je parierais qu'il est distrait par quelque chose » chuchota-il pour lui répondre. « Ou quelqu'un. »

Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent tout en se tournant brusquement sur Ron. « Harry ! » s'exclama t-elle à voix basse. « Est-ce que tu penses… »

« Pas de bavardages en classe M. Weasley, Miss Granger » déclara Snape sur un ton calme, leur tournant le dos. « Si vous continuez, je serai contraint de vous retirer des points et de vous donner une retenue. Est-ce clair ? » dit-il, tournant ses yeux noir charbon vers eux.

« Oui Professeur » répondit docilement Hermione, ses yeux s'élargissant comme des saucisses.

« M. Weasley ? » dit Snape en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers la tête rousse.

Ron restait bouche bée, tel un poisson, tandis que le Maître des Potions attendait patiemment une réponse.

Hermione donna à Ron un coup de coude dans les côtes, le sortant de son état de choc. « Compris, Monsieur. » La tête de Ron s'agitait d'avant en arrière. La classe restait assise en silence sous la surprise, n'ayant jamais vu auparavant ce type graisseux passer à côté d'une opportunité de retirer des points à un Gryffondor, qui plus est à l'un des amis de Potter.

Comprenant que tout le monde le fixait, Snape recula les épaules, se tenant ainsi plus fort, et lança un regard mauvais à la classe. « Je crois que cette classe doit s'occuper de la confection et de l'utilisation des potions, non de rester bouche bée devant son Professeur. Retournez travailler. » Son commentaire méprisant brisa le sort planant au-dessus de la classe et les étudiants s'en retournèrent rapidement à leur travail.

Ils se trouvaient tellement plongés dans le fait de couper les ingrédients en rondelles, les piler et les remuer dans leur potion qu'ils remarquèrent à peine un coup frappé à la porte du donjon.

« Severus ? » Une voix de femme s'élevait depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les élèves se retournèrent d'un seul homme, les bouches pendantes lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le professeur McGonagall se tenait là. Jamais l'un d'entre eux n'avait auparavant entendu quiconque s'adresser au Maître des Potions en utilisant son prénom, à l'exception de Dumbledore.

« Minerva ? » Une explosion aurait pu retentir dans la salle de classe que personne n'aurait manqué l'emploi du prénom du professeur de Métamorphoses par le Maître des Potions.

« On a besoin d'eux » répondit McGonagall en indiquant la classe de la tête.

Dans un soupir las, Snape se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. « Du nouveau ? » demanda t-il d'un ton sceptique. McGonagall secoua tristement la tête.

Snape ferma les yeux tout en faisant courir sa main à travers ses cheveux en signe de frustration. « Granger. Weasley. Laissez vos affaires et accompagnez le Professeur McGonagall. Je suis certain que l'un de vos camarades sera d'accord pour nettoyer derrière vous. »

Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres en silence, puis Hermione et Ron tandis que ceux-ci se levaient. « Je m'occuperai de tout » leur chuchota Neville. Ron acquiesça en passant à côté de Longbottom.

« Professeur, est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Harry ? » demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle et Ron s'approchaient de leur professeur.

McGonagall et Snape échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. « Allons-y maintenant » répondit-elle en sortant de la salle d'un pas rapide.

Hermione et Ron suivirent nerveusement leur directrice de Maison à travers le couloir silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Se tenant devant, le professeur McGonagall murmura quelque chose à la statue de pierre, laquelle s'écarta lentement. Silencieusement, le trio monta l'escalier jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

De doux murmures pouvaient être perçus provenant de derrière l'épaisse porte de bois menant au bureau du plus puissant sorcier du monde.

Les murmures stoppèrent lorsque McGonagall ouvrit lentement la porte et Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent envahis par une mer de cheveux roux. « Maman ! Papa ! » s'exclama Ron comme lui et Hermione se faisaient recouvrir par les bras et les baisers de sa mère.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, l'air choqué de voir toute la famille Weasley là, à Poudlard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t-elle, confuse, tandis que M. Weasley lui donnait un rapide baiser sur le front.

« Dumbledore a rassemblé toute la famille à Poudlard la nuit dernière » expliqua Charlie en s'appuyant contre une fenêtre surplombant les terres de l'école. « Bill et moi sommes arrivés il y a environ une demi-heure. » dit-il en indiquant de la tête le fauteuil dans lequel Bill dormait, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Ronniekins ? » s'exclama l'un des jumeaux en attrapant son frère par la tête et en commençant à lui tirer les cheveux au sommet de son crâne. 'Il y a une embrouille. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?'

« Les garçons ! » soupira Ginny de dégoût depuis le canapé tandis qu'elle observait les bouffonneries de ses frères.

« Frederic Weasley ! Tiens-toi correctement ! » commanda Molly Weasley.

« Je suis Fred, maman. Lui c'est Georges » dit l'autre jumeau aux cheveux roux et pointant du doigt son frère qui était en train de torturer Ron.

« Ne peux-tu même pas différencier tes propres enfants ! » dirent simultanément les jumeaux.

Mme Weasley regarda l'un et l'autre des jumeaux alternativement en tentant de les différencier. Elle renifla de frustration. « Quoi qu'il en soit, arrêtez de tourmenter votre frère. »

« Oui maman » dirent-ils en stéréo avec des rictus identiques sur le visage. Arthur dissimula avec habileté son ricanement par une toux lorsque sa femme se tourna vers lui afin qu'il la soutienne.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vais devoir faire quelque chose à ce propos » dit Bill en se réveillant, attrapant Ron par derrière et commençant à le torturer de la même façon que les jumeaux l'avaient fait.

« BILL ! » cria Ron dans un cri perçant tandis qu'il essayait en vain d'échapper à son frère.

« William Walter Weasley ! » beugla Molly Weasley.

Bill libéra immédiatement Ron qui laissa tomber les quatre pour se réfugier auprès de Hermione. « Désolé maman » répondit-il sérieusement mais avec un scintillement dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi vous trois ne pourriez pas vous comporter un peu plus comme votre frère Percy » s'exclama Molly, frustrée, en indiquant de la main l'endroit où Percy se tenait silencieusement dans son fauteuil.

Les garçons Weasley plus jeunes que Percy se regardèrent tous, puis Percy, enfin leur mère.

« Nah ! » dirent-ils tous en même temps. Arthur changea rapidement son rire en toux lorsque sa femme se tourna vers lui.

« Alors Hermione » dit Charlie, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, « quand vas-tu teindre tes cheveux et devenir officiellement une Weasley ? »

« Ou mieux déjà, quand est-ce que Ronniekins va te demander de devenir officiellement une Weasley ?' dit Bill en jetant son bras autour des épaules de Ron tout en souriant comme un imbécile.

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux sous l'effet de la taquinerie de ses frères. Se raclant nerveusement la gorge, Ron se tourna vers son père. « Alors, pourquoi tout le monde est ici ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec Harry ? »

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent, nerveux. « Peut-être devrions-nous tous nous asseoir » dit Arthur, dissipant l'atmosphère taquine de la famille. Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, Mr Weasley dit sur un ton nerveux, « Officiellement, Fudge a déclaré que Harry s'est enfui de chez les Dursley au début des vacances d'été. »

« C'EST UN MENSONGE ! » cria Ron à son père, son visage devenant rouge de colère. « Harry y était tout le temps. Il ne s'est pas enfui ! Ce coq à deux facettes… »

« RON ! » cria sa mère, choquée.

« Maintenant Ron, assieds-toi' dit Arthur en tentant de conserver son sourire. « Je sais que c'est un mensonge. Et il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec toi pour Fudge. C'est un… »

« Arthur ! » s'exclama Molly en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « Pas devant les enfants. »

« Mais maman, on sait tous que Fudge a deux visages… » commença à dire Fred, ou peut-être Georges.

« Assez ! » beugla Molly. « Je ne supporterai pas plus de ce langage de la part de mes enfants, compris ? Est-ce clair ! »

« Oui madame » dirent Mr Weasley, les enfants Weasley et Hermione face au courroux de terreur que représentait Molly Weasley.

« Alors, quelle est la déclaration non officielle, papa ? » demanda Charlie en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Une jambe passa sur le bras du fauteuil lorsqu'il s'effondra profondément dans les coussins.

« Charlie Weasley. Assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil comme il s'agit de le faire. Oserais-tu te couvrir de honte devant le directeur ? » fit Molly d'une voix sèche tandis qu'il se redressait, une légère rougeur sur le visage.

« Trop tard maman » marmonna Bill pour lui-même.

« Mr Weasley ? » demanda Hermione, ses lèvres tremblant comme elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? »

Arthur Weasley fit courir une main nerveuse à travers ses cheveux roux et fins. « Il semblerait que Harry ait été kidnappé par au moins deux sorciers, si ce n'est plus. »

« Des Mangemorts ? » demanda Ginny, traduisant la pensée de tous, en essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

Arthur acquiesça tristement. « Un ami du Bureau de l'Utilisation Illégale de la Magie m'a contacté à propos de l'utilisation de magie à Privet Drive et du fait que Mafalda Hopkirk, la directrice du département, avait ordonné l'expulsion de Harry de Hogwarts pour utilisation de la magie par un sorcier mineur. »

« QUOI ! » hurla tout le monde dans le bureau.

« Ca n'a aucun sens ! » lâcha Hermione, choquée.

« Qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles pensent ? Surtout avec un étudiant de Hogwarts ! » dit Percy d'une voix sèche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut en attendre ? Après tout, c'est du Ministère dont on parle. Sans offense voulue, papa » marmonna méchamment Bill.

« C'est rien, Bill » répondit M. Weasley tandis que Percy ignorait le commentaire.

M. Weasley continua à conter son récit. 'Après quelques persuasions, je fus finalement en mesure d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé dans la propriété des Dursley et le fait que le Ministère avait permis qu'on retire les protections l'entourant. »

« Mais… Mais je croyais que Dumbledore… » bégaya Percy.

Arthur secoua lentement la tête. « Dumbledore maintient seulement les murs de protection lorsque Harry y réside. Le Ministère surveille la résidence et Smelting le reste de l'année. »

« Pourquoi Smelting ? » Charlie avait Ginny accrochée à lui, son corps tremblant de ses pleurs silencieux.

« Dudley Dursley, le cousin de Harry. Il va là-bas » expliqua Ron d'une voix terne tandis que la pensée que son ami était parti et surtout probablement mort commençait à le pénétrer. « Pourquoi ils ont été retirés ? »

Tout le monde regarda Ron, confus. 'Pourquoi les murs de protection ont été retirés ?' répéta t-il.

« Fudge » dit Arthur comme si cela expliquait tout. « Il a supposé que c'était une perte d'argent que de maintenir des protections sur une famille de Moldus alors qu'il revendique qu'il n'y a aucune menace. Il ne peut simplement pas accepter que Voldemort soit de retour. » (nda : je vous rappelle que cette fic ne tient pas compte du volume 5)

« Cet imbécile de coq à deux faces » grogna Molly. « J'ai toujours su qu'il était un idiot mais je n'avais pas réalisé que sa stupidité venait de si loin. » Tout le monde fixa Molly de surprise tandis qu'elle les leur lançait un regard furieux, les mettant au défi de prononcer un mot.

Juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et que Remus et Dumbledore entrèrent, la pièce explosa instantanément sous les questions.

« Professeur, y a t-il des nouvelles de Harry ? »

« Est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

« Est-ce que Voldemort l'a pris ? »

Le flot de questions prit fin lorsque Dumbledore fit un geste pour obtenir le silence. L'habituel éclat dans ses yeux et la légèreté dans sa démarche manquaient, tandis que le directeur marchait en direction de son bureau.

« Albus, n'y a t-il aucune nouvelle de Harry ? » demanda Mme Weasley, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore comme il observait la famille Weasley, Remus et Hermione. « Je pense que la meilleure chose avant serait que Arthur nous informe, Remus et moi, de ce que le Ministère planifie. »

Alors que M. Weasley contait la position du Ministère sur la disparition de Harry et l'idée salvatrice de Fudge à propos de l'argent, les yeux de Dumbledore devenaient de plus en plus froids. Un véritable froid emplit la pièce en raison de sa colère. Fawkes, le phœnix de Dumbledore, cacha sa tête sous son aile pour y échapper. « Je suppose qu'un Auror a été envoyé à la résidence ?' dit le directeur quelques minutes après que Arthur ait achevé son rapport.

« Non Monsieur, » dit Percy depuis son fauteuil, face aux jumeaux. « Deux jeunes membres du Département d'Annulation des Accidents Magiques y ont été envoyés. Ils ont rapportés que les membres de la famille avaient été changés en animaux et que M. Dursley avait rapidement dégagé de la maison avant qu'ils puissent enquêter plus en profondeur. »

« QUOI ! » cria Remus comme il se relevait d'un coup de son fauteuil. « Harry a disparu, ses tuteurs sont transformés en animaux, et il s'en moque ! » Tous regardèrent l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal aller et venir comme un ouragan à travers la pièce. « Quand Sirius va savoir… Ca le tuera si quelque chose arrive à Harry » dit-il à voix basse.

« Il sait déjà » déclara Dumbledore d'une voix triste et douce. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le directeur. « Sirius… Sirius est celui qui a sorti Harry de cet enfer. »

« Albus. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Remus en regardant le directeur dans les yeux.

Dumbledore soupira d'un air las en se reculant dans son fauteuil. « Lorsque l'on m'a informé que Harry ne se trouvait pas dans le train, j'ai immédiatement contrôlé les murs de protection de la maison des Dursley et j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient été retirés. Mais je pouvais sentir que Harry était toujours dans la maison. J'ai pu contacter Sirius et il fut en mesure de retrouver Harry. » Sa voix se tut alors.

« Ils l'ont blessé. C'est cela ? » demanda Ginny d'une petite voix. « C'est pour ça qu'on a tous été renvoyés dans nos Maisons. Pour que vous puissiez l'emmener à Poudlard. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, une expression triste sur le visage. « Oui mon enfant, ils l'ont blessé. »

« Albus ? » appela Remus, toutes ses questions et inquiétudes passant dans le prénom du directeur.

Ouvrant un tiroir, Dumbledore en extraya un paquet de feuilles, qu'il plaça sur son bureau. « Je pense qu'elles peuvent expliquer ce qui est arrivé mieux que je ne le pourrai jamais, » expliqua t-il en poussant les feuilles vers Remus.

S'en emparant, Remus s'installa dans son fauteuil et commença à les lire à voix haute. « _J'espère que ce que j'écris finira entre les mains d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier afin que le monde puisse apprendre ce qu'il m'arrive si je ne survis pas cet été_ »

Les seuls bruits de la pièce étaient le craquement du feu, le bruissement des feuilles de papiers, la voix de Remus tandis qu'il lisait à voix haute l'été fatidique de Harry et les doux sanglots de ceux qui étaient présents.

La voix de Remus se tut tandis que son front se plissait sous la confusion. « Ca ne peut pas être vrai » murmura t-il en revenant au début.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione en avançant jusqu'à l'endroit où il était assis.

« Harry dit qu'il a caché sa baguette sous la latte mais après que les Dursley l'ait sortie de sa valise et l'ait détruite. » La confusion tenaillait sa voix tandis qu'il expliquait cela aux occupants de la pièce.

Dumbledore sortit la baguette de Harry et la plaça sur son bureau. « On l'a retrouvé avec les lettres et la cape. »

L'un de jumeaux claqua soudain des doigts. « Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« L'une de nos baguettes farceuses. » Le second jumeau acheva l'explication de son frère.

« On lui en a donné une à Noël' expliquèrent-ils ensemble. « Ils auront découvert la baguette farceuse dans sa valise et auront supposé que c'était sa vraie baguette. »

« Où est-ce que Harry a eut cette encre bizarre ? » demanda Hermione sans prévenir tandis qu'elle étudiait l'écriture de Harry par dessus l'épaule de Remus.

« Hein ? » Presque tout le monde la regarda sans comprendre.

Hermione pointa du doigt les feuilles. « Regardez, il est parti d'une encre noire et fluide pour finir avec cette encre rouge brunâtre. »

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix d'un geste nerveux. « Ce n'est pas de l'encre. »

Le sang abandonna leur visage lorsque tous réalisèrent ce que Harry avait été contraint d'utiliser lorsqu'il fut à court d'encre. « Merde, » souffla Ron sous le choc.

Soudain, Remus se leva et commença à traverser la pièce en lisant la lettre en silence. A chaque instant qui passait, sa colère devenait de plus en plus apparente tandis qu'il lisait ce que la famille de Harry lui avait fait. « J'aurais dû le prendre avec moi. J'aurais pu le protéger, » murmura t-il pour lui même comme un regard immensément triste apparaissait sur son visage.

« Albus ? Saviez-vous que cela arrivait ? » demanda Remus en se tournant vers le directeur, agitant les feuilles dans ses mains.

Fawkes vola jusqu'aux genoux du vieil homme pour s'y installer. 'Non. Mon devoir était de maintenir les murs de protection sur la maison. C'était la responsabilité du Ministère de protéger Harry des menaces non magiques. »

« VOUS AVEZ CONFIE HARRY A FUDGE ? » hurla Remus sous le choc.

« Pour ma honte éternelle » dit Dumbledore en caressant le plumage du phœnix. « Oui, j'ai fait confiance à Fudge. »

« Pouvaient-ils… pouvaient-ils être sous le sort de l'Imperium ? » demanda nerveusement Ginny en pinçant ses robes.

Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête. « C'est l'une des premières choses que Severus et Minerva ont vérifiées. Ce qu'ils ont fait était de leur propre chef. »

« Snape et McGonagall ? » Les yeux de M. Weasley s'éclairèrent tandis qu'ils les raccordaient tous deux. « Les deux sorciers dans la maison. Ce sont eux qui ont transformés les Dursley en animaux. »

« Je les ai envoyés pour récupérer les affaires de Harry et sa chouette ainsi que pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette maison. Sirius était un peu de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il est arrivé avec Harry » dit Dumbledore avec un début de sourire sur le visage. « Je crois que c'est Severus qui a transformé Vernon en son vrai lui et Minerva a fini avec les deux autres. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, professeur ? » demanda Charlie, donnant voix à l'interrogation de quasiment tout le monde, comme il observait alternativement le visage souriant de son père et l'étincelle dans les yeux du directeur.

Arthur rit doucement. « Il semble que tes anciens professeurs ont été bouleversés par la famille de Harry et qu'ils les aient transformés en animaux » expliqua t-il à son fils.

« Pour être exact, le professeur Snape a transformé M. Dursley en un cafard géant et le professeur McGonagall, la tante de Harry et son cousin en une hyène à pois rouges et une limace géante. Je ne suis pas exactement certain de qui était quoi mais ils devaient faire une jolie photo. »

« Non » grogna soudain Remus. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'endroit où il s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, sombrant sur le sol, agrippant les feuilles entre ses mains. « Non. Non. Non. »

« Remus ? » appela Molly en s'agenouillant aux côtés de Remus et en prenant sa main. « Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Ils l'ont violé » dit Hermione, le visage totalement blanc tandis qu'elle fixait les feuilles qu'elle avait récupérées des mains de Remus. « Oh mon Dieu ! Ils l'ont violé » dit-elle avant de lâcher les feuilles et de se précipiter dehors.

« Ginny, va avec elle » ordonna sa mère tandis qu'elle s'occupait de l'ancien professeur de DCFM.

« Professeur » appela Ron, attirant l'attention du directeur sur lui. « Où est Harry ? »

« Le corps de Harry est sauf. Il se trouve en ce moment dans une pièce cachée de l'infirmerie avec Sirius. Son esprit est emprisonné à l'intérieur. Et c'est pour cela que je vous ai tous appelés ici »

**À suivre**


	9. Gros titres et lettres

**Auteur** : _Lady FoxFire_

**Ancienne traductrice** : _Mikii _(10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **_Sephora_

**Bêta correcteur : **_Jilian_

**État de la fic en anglais** 16 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **9; **Traduit : **11, 12 **En cours : **13;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10. L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Mikii_

§

0o0

§

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

0o0

§

0o0

§

**§§§§§§**

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

**§§§§§**

§

0o0

§

Merci à toutes vos reviews!

Bonne lecture! Et à lundi pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

§

0o0

§

**Chapitre 8 : _Gros titres et lettres_**

Daily Prophet Toutes les nouvelles dont la Communauté des Sorciers a besoin LE SURVIVANT MANQUANT A L'APPEL. MORT ?

Reportage de Cat Matson

_Le premier septembre, tandis que des centaines d'étudiants montaient à bord du train pour Poudlard, personne ne remarqua que l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel. Le Survivant ne se trouvait pas parmi ces joyeux étudiants retournant à l'école. Jusqu'au Repas de Bienvenue, personne ne se rendit compte que Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard._

_Le Directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, a immédiatement prévenu le Ministère de l'absence du jeune garçon. Pourtant, aucun membre du Ministère ne fut envoyé pour enquêter jusqu'à tard le lendemain matin. Mais ils n'allèrent pas à la résidence de Potter pour trouver le garçon manquant à l'appel, mais plutôt pour inverser ce qui semblait bien être un cas d'accident magique. De plus, ils s'y rendaient afin de délivrer le papier nécessaire à l'expulsion du jeune Potter de Poudlard._

Lorsque les membres du Département d'Annulation des Accidents Magiques arrivèrent à la résidence que Potter partage avec sa famille, ils découvrirent que la maison avait été saccagée et la famille transformée en animaux. Lors d'une investigation plus tardive, il fut révélé que deux sorciers inconnus l'avaient mis sens dessus dessous en la fouillant. De plus, ces sorciers ont torturés la famille dans l'effort de tirer des informations sur l'actuelle résidence de Potter avant de la transformer en bêtes.

_La déclaration officielle du Ministère est que Potter s'est enfui une semaine après être rentré chez lui. Pourtant, beaucoup au Ministère croient que l'un ou l'autre de Potter ou des sorciers inconnus ont modifié la mémoire de la famille et que Potter se trouve, en fait, caché des crimes qu'il a commis._

A suivre en page 4.

CORRUPTION AU MINISTERE ?

Reportage de Kindra Coates

_Des Mangemorts en liberté ? Un innocent envoyé à Azkaban ? De l'argent sale mêlé à la disparition du Survivant ? La confiance en le Ministère commence à décroître tandis que de plus en plus de questions se posent à propos de la façon dont le Ministre Fudge conduit son Ministère._

_On a récemment révélé qu'après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, un grand nombre de Mangemorts accusés ont été libérés sans jugement par ordre du Ministre Fudge. C'est la certitude de ce reporter que l'unique raison pour laquelle ces criminels accusés ont été libéré est qu'ils étaient tous de riches sorciers au sang pur._

Désormais, beaucoup d'entre ceux libérés par Fudge sont une fois encore mêlés au renouveau de l'activité des Mangemorts. Tandis que des Mangemorts ont été relâchés, des innocents ont-ils été envoyés en prison ? Dans le cas de Sirius Black, célèbre meurtrier et serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la réponse pourrait être oui. Beaucoup s'interrogent sur les raisons pour lesquelles Fudge a ordonné que Black soit emprisonné sans jugement.

A suivre en page 6.

**LES SECRETS A LA RESIDENCE DE POTTER !**

Reportage de Ardeth Bay

_Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier a t-il été plus abusé dans sa vie ? Des accusations ont surgi que Harry Potter, le Survivant, a été mentalement, physiquement et peut-être sexuellement abusé pendant la majeure partie de sa jeune vie par les derniers membres de la famille qui lui reste._

Une information provenant d'une source non divulguée nous informe que pendant que Albus Dumbledore était responsable de la sauvegarde du garçon contre toute forme d'attaque magique, le Ministère de la Magie était requis, par accord, afin de maintenir une surveillance constante.

_Lorsque j'ai demandé à examiner les informations concernant la vie de Potter chez lui, on m'a tout d'abord informée que les informations étaient inexistantes. Plus tard, j'ai été contactée par un membre du bureau de Fudge et informée que les informations étaient classées secrètes jusqu'au treizième anniversaire de Potter._

A suivre en page 13.

§§§§§§

Les doux bruits du voisinage se réveillant emplir la chambre principale de la maison Dursley. Marmonnant dans son sommeil, Vernon roula sur le ventre, son bras cherchant à se poser sur sa bien-aimée Pétunia. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement après que son bras ait fait un fiasco dans la vaine recherche de sa femme. « Pétunia ? Amour ? » coassa t-il en s'appuyant sur le coude. « Chérie ? »

Roulant hors du lit pour se mettre sur pieds, la main de Vernon commença par automatisme a gratter son cul avant de l'aider à s'arranger un peu. « Chouchou ? » appela t-il en avançant maladroitement jusqu'à leur salle de bains privée pour y jeter un œil. « Doit être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner » marmonna t-il pour lui-même en trébuchant hors de la salle de bains. « Satané garçon. On aurait dû le noyer quand on a trouvé ce petit con. »

« Prends ça toi… » sortit de la chambre de Dudley. Vernon avança en cette direction. Les yeux voilés, il ouvrit la porte de son fils et les pointa sur le garçon. « Beau cul bien serré. Tu es tellement un bon coup Harry » gémit Dudley dans son sommeil.

« C'est mon garçon » dit Vernon avec fierté en fermant la porte. Souriant pour lui-même, il descendit les escaliers, sa tête rehaussée par la fierté à la pensée de quel bon jeune homme devenait son fils. « Pétunia, ma douce ? Où es-tu ? » appela t-il.

Vernon erra dans la maison en appelant sa femme avant de se diriger finalement vers la cuisine. Baissant la tête, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et une fois encore, appela sa femme en s'emparant du lait. Claquant la porte en buvant le lait à la bouteille, il remarqua finalement la lettre sur la porte du frigo.

_Cher Vernon,_

_Au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je serai en train de quitter le pays pour une destination inconnue. N'essaye pas de me retrouver._

_J'ai réalisé que tu jouais un jeu dangereux quand tu as commencé à encourager ton fils à jouer avec ce monstre. Je savais qu'ils ne laisseraient personne s'enfuir en demeurant impuni une fois qu'ils auraient découvert ce que tu as fais. Et ils le découvriront. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu puisses leur cacher. Pas à moins que tu ne tues le garçon et maintenant c'est même trop tard._

_J'ai décidé que je ne les laisserais pas me trouver. Alors je vous quitte, toi et ton fils. J'ai pris ma part de nos économies – cela inclut la réserve et l'argent que tu détournais de la compagnie._

_Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne saurai pas à propos du détournement, ou que tu jouais caché avec ton secrétaire, M. Mc Donald ? J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Ronald il y a quelques temps à propos de toi et de tes habitudes macabres. Je savais pour les voyages d'affaires et les dépenses soudaines que tu avais eues durant toutes ces années. Tu ne me trompais plus._

_Tu étais toujours un mauvais coup au lit. Mes autres amants se montraient toujours plus passionnés, plus aptes à céder à mes désirs noirs. C'était un combat chaque nuit pour me mettre au lit à côté de ta silhouette bouffie, pour remplir mes devoirs conjugaux avec toi. Tu ne te préoccupais jamais de mon plaisir, seulement de ta propre jouissance macabre._

_Par conséquent, Vernon, je te laisse avec la maison, la voiture et ce bon à rien graisseux que tu appelles un fils. Il a été un bel enfant brillant que tu as déformé et corrompu de ta vile maladie. Je me lave les mains de toi, de ton fils et du sale gosse de ma sœur. _

_Puisse-tu trouver le pardon avec ce en quoi tu crois parce que tu ne le trouveras pas avec ces monstres._

_Pétunia Evans._

« Pétunia ? » Les lèvres de Vernon commencèrent à trembler tandis qu'il relisait la lettre encore et encore. « PETUNIA ! » cria t-il les yeux aux cieux avant de poser sa tête contre ses bras croisés sur la table. Son corps était bruyant de sanglots.

§§§§§§

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce éclairée par la lueur du feu qui jouait joyeusement dans le foyer. Un homme dégarni et petit aux longues mèches sans couleur pénétra dans la pièce, un service de thé en argent balançant entre ses mains. Fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, il avança à pas feutrés en direction de la cheminée devant laquelle un fauteuil et une table étaient posés.

Déposant le service à thé sur la table, l'homme versa une tasse dans la délicate porcelaine de Chine. « Mon Maître » dit-il d'une voix ferme tout en tendant la tasse à l'homme caché dans les ténèbres du fauteuil. L'homme dégarni se tenait droit, ses épaules redressées en signe de fierté tout en regardant le feu, attendant que son Maître parle.

Une main sortit telle un serpent du fauteuil et replaça la tasse sur la table avant de saisir la feuille sur le plat. Le bruit du papier se dépliant empli la pièce pour une seconde.

Le temps sembla ralentir tandis que le Maître lisait la feuille. « Queudevert ? » échappa une voix autoritaire.

« Mon Maître » répondit l'homme dégarni.

« Rassemble mes hommes » dit la voix d'un ton légèrement inquiet. « Mon ennemi manque à l'appel et je veux le trouver. »

**À suivre**


	10. Lizzy

**Auteur** : _Lady FoxFire_

**Ancienne traductrice** : _Mikii _(10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **_Sephora_

**Bêta correcteur : **_Jilian_

**État de la fic en anglais** 16 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **10; **Traduit : **13 **En cours : **14;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10.

L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Mikii_

§

0o0

§

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

0o0

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

0o0

Bonne lecture! Et à lundi pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

0o0

**Chapitre 10 : _Lizzy_**

« Là, il y a une chose intéressante, Harry, la première fille Attrapeuse de Poudlard » dit Ginny en tournant les pages d'un livre épais. « Elizabeth Black. Je me demande si c'est une parente de Sirius » marmonna t-elle tout en fixant l'homme endormi à côté du lit de Harry.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle commença à lire. « Elizabeth '_Lizzy_' Black première fille Attrapeuse de Poudlard… » Sa voix s'estompa. « Mince ! Où est le reste ? Tout ce qu'ils ont sont les scores de ses matchs, rien de plus » fit-elle à voix haute en feuilletant le livre à la recherche d'autres informations à son propos. « Ils en ont beaucoup sur les autres joueurs alors pourquoi pas sur elle ? »

« Parce que ce fut un grand scandale à cette époque » dit une voix douce à la porte.

Ginny sursauta à cette intervention inattendue et le livre tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Plaçant une main sur sa poitrine, Ginny haleta « Professeur Dumbledore vous m'avez fait sursauter ! »

Avec un petit gloussement, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. « Je suis désolé mon enfant. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Mais en vérité, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Je supposais que c'était au tour de Sirius de veiller Harry » dit-il en portant son attention sur le parrain endormi du garçon.

« Ca l'est, Monsieur. Mais je… » Sa voix s'estompa tandis qu'elle étudiait le bout de ses chaussures.

« Que faites-vous mon enfant ? » demanda le directeur d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Et bien je… Il a été… Et Snape, il a fait… » bégaya t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Virginia Weasley » dit Dumbledore d'une voix que Molly utilisait toujours lorsque l'un de ses enfants avait des ennuis.

« Je… Je… Je lui ai donné une potion. » Ginny baissa la tête, attendant l'explosion qui allait sûrement suivre.

Dumbledore s'assit sur une chaise au pied du lit de Harry. Son regard se promena sur la forme immobile. Ses bleus avaient lentement prit une étrange couleur verte durant les dernières semaines, ses yeux demeuraient absents. « Expliquez-vous s'il vous plaît, miss Weasley » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Ginny avala difficilement avant de se lancer. « Ces derniers jours, Sirius ne dormait pas bien et était sec avec tout le monde et pour l'importe quoi. Je pense qu'il a fait des cauchemars à propos de vous savez quoi » dit-elle en faisant un geste du menton en direction de Harry. « Enfin, je ne pensais pas que c'était la meilleure attitude à avoir en ce moment à proximité de Harry. Alors j'ai parlé de ça avec le professeur Snape et je… » Ginny prit une grande inspiration. « J'ai versé une potion de sommeil dans son chocolat chaud » acheva t-elle d'un trait.

« Je vois » dit Dumbledore, une étincelle dans les yeux. « Et combien de temps Sirius va t-il rester endormi ? »

Ginny se mordit nerveusement la lèvre supérieure. « Je ne suis pas certaine, Monsieur. » Sa voix était devenue plus aiguë. « La potion devait le faire dormir jusqu'à ce que son corps soit pleinement reposé » dit-elle en rougissant.

Dumbledore acquiesça pensivement avant de se pencher pour ramasser le livre que Ginny avait fait tomber. « _L'Histoire du Quidditch de poudlard _? »

« C'était mon idée, professeur. Je pensais que si Harry pouvait entendre nos voix ça l'aiderait à le ramener. Il saurait qu'il est entouré par des personnes qui l'aiment. » Le rouge lui monta aux joues à ce mot. « Hermione lit l'_Histoire de Poudlard _et Ron lit… » Son sourcil se fronça sous la concentration. « En fait, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il lui lit. »

Dumbledore gloussa aux mots de la jeune fille. « Une sage idée que vous avez eue là, mon enfant. Une sage idée vraiment. Pourtant j'aurais aimé que vous veniez me voir pour, comme diraient les Américains, changer Sirius en Mickey. »

« Oui professeur » dit Ginny d'une voix un peu honteuse, la tête basse.

« J'aurais aidé. » La tête de Ginny sursauta sous la surprise. « Maintenant il me semble que vous étiez en train de lire quelque chose sur Lizzy Black quand je suis entré. »

« Oui Monsieur. Mais ils n'ont rien écrit sur elle » dit Ginny, la voix pleine de confusion et de frustration.

« Vous devez comprendre, ma chère enfant, qu'à cette époque une dame ne jouait pas au Quidditch. Alors lorsqu'une femme est devenue l'Attrapeuse de Gryffindor, ce fut un grand scandale » expliqua Dumbledore, le regard lointain.

« Mais pourquoi Monsieur ? Pourquoi une femme ne pouvait-elle pas jouer au Quidditch ? Et comment est-elle devenue Attrapeuse si on ne lui permettait pas ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix rapide en s'asseyant sur le bord de sa chaise.

« Ah, maintenant c'est toute une histoire » dit le directeur en faisant apparaître deux tasses de chocolat chaud avec de la crème de marshmallow. « Vous devez réaliser qu'à cette époque les femmes étaient considérées comme étant trop délicates pour jouer à un jeu aussi dur et dangereux que le Quidditch. » Ginny renifla à ce commentaire. « À cause de cela, on interdisait même aux femmes d'essayer de jouer à ce jeu. »

Dumbledore avala une gorgée de sa boisson. Léchant le marshmallow sur sa moustache, il poursuivit. « Maintenant, la famille Black avait des idées tout à fait posées sur ce que pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire une femme. Pour faire simple, ils croyaient qu'une femme pouvait faire tout ce que son esprit lui dictait de faire. Ils étaient de vrais rebelles à cette époque. Sa famille ressemblait à la votre, Ginny. Elle vivait et respirait par le Quidditch. Et Lizzy était l'Attrapeuse de la famille. » **(1) **

« Maintenant, durant sa seconde année, le poste d'Attrapeur est devenu vacant. Alors, dissimulant ses longs cheveux sous une casquette, elle a tenté sa chance dans l'équipe et a facilement réussi. Lorsqu'ils vinrent annoncer que Black était le nouvel Attrapeur de Gryffondor, quelqu'un a demandé quel était son prénom » dit Dumbledore avec un gloussement. « Vous pouvez imaginer leur réaction lorsqu'elle a ôté sa casquette, ses longs cheveux se répandant le long de son dos, et a répondu Elizabeth. »

« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux dire, elle a joué en tant qu'Attrapeuse. Les scores de ses matchs sont dans le livre. Alors comment est-elle resté dans l'équipe si les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de jouer ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton confus en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient joyeusement tandis que Dumbledore poursuivait son histoire.

« Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, l'équipe s'est plainte, ainsi que tout le monde, pour qu'elle soit renvoyée de l'équipe. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune règle écrite interdisant qu'une femme joue, et parce qu'elle fut capable de poursuivre son travail scolaire, personne ne put rien faire. »

« Mais même ses camarades de Gryffondor lui tournèrent le dos, comme ils le firent avec Harry lors de sa seconde année. »

« Le premier match de la saison opposait Poufsouffle à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle favorite puisque Lizzy était dans l'autre équipe. Le jeu fut intense. L'équipe de Gryffondor tenta d'obtenir le plus de points possible afin de pouvoir gagner lorsque l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle aurait le Vif.

« Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde lorsque Lizzy tomba en piqué et coupa le professeur Oakhart, qui était le commentateur du match, en refermant sa main sur le Vif d'Or. Elle affirma qu'elle l'avait attrapé cinq minutes plus tôt. Ceci fait, elle sortit du terrain, sa tête haute faisant face au silence assommant de la foule. »

Ginny gloussa. « Je parie qu'ils étaient heureux de l'avoir dans l'équipe après ça. »

Le directeur soupira tristement. « Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Beaucoup affirmèrent qu'elle avait triché. Tandis que les autres revendiquaient un stupide coup de chance. Après le match, sa vie devint encore pire. Les étudiants de toutes les maisons commencèrent à la railler et à lui jouer des tours cruels. Tous les professeurs étaient injustes avec elle, jugeant avec plus de dureté son travail qu'ils ne le faisaient avec les autres étudiants. Tous la pressèrent de quitter l'équipe car elle était une femme qui jouait à un jeu d'homme. »

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? Elle a continué à jouer. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Ah, ce fut le match dans lequel Gryffondor joua contre Serpentard. Son équipe s'était alors montée contre elle au point qu'ils ne se souciaient plus de perdre ou de gagner, ils voulaient juste qu'elle s'en aille. »

« Les batteurs de Serpentard frappèrent tant qu'ils purent les cognards durant le match, tandis que son équipe les laissaient faire sans même chercher à la défendre. Elle put esquiver la plupart des cognards en ne récoltant que quelques blessures. Lorsque son regard capta le Vif, la tactique des Serpentards changea. Vous pouvez vous l'imaginer lancée à la poursuite du Vif, l'Attrapeur Serpentard sur ses talons, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe des Serpentards attaquaient autant qu'ils pouvaient. »

« Ces sales tricheurs ! » grogna Ginny. « Ils ne pouvaient pas supporter l'idée d'être battus par une fille ! Ces bons à rien… »

« Virginia » dit le directeur en la désapprouvant du regard.

« Excusez-moi, professeur » dit Ginny, prenant un air de mouton. « Et que s'est-il passé ? A t-elle attrapé le Vif ? Comment a t-elle gagné l'approbation de son équipe ? »

Dumbledore gloussa. « Oui, elle a attrapé le Vif et gagné le match pour Gryffindor, pourtant l'équipe des Serpentards est parvenue à la blesser sérieusement. »

« Lorsqu'elle fut libérée de l'infirmerie, le soir, elle retourna à la tour pour y découvrir une fête célébrant la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard. Vous pouvez imaginer sa réaction devant tous les éloges qu'une excellente équipe recevait. Devant leur sens aiguisé du travail d'équipe. »

« Combien en envoya t-elle à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Ginny, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres comme elle s'imageait tous les dommages qu'elle aurait causé si elle avait été à la place de Lizzy.

« Étonnement aucun. Bien que j'aurais parié que certains d'entre eux auraient dû aller voir l'infirmière » expliqua Dumbledore, un sourire sur le visage. « Mais les blessures qu'elle leur infligea avec sa langue cinglante furent les pires. »

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent joyeusement. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit ? »

« Ah, les mots exacts se sont perdus dans l'histoire » expliqua tristement Dumbledore. « Mais je crois que le ton général était qu'elle était la seule à avoir gagné le match, malgré l'aide de ses coéquipiers. Et qu'un véritable Gryffondor l'aurait supporté. L'aurait supporté en brisant les principes. Qu'un véritable Gryffondor serait venu à l'infirmerie lui rendre visite. »

§§§§§§

« Ahh Paris » soupira joyeusement Pétunia en sirotant son cappuccino. « Nulle autre ville comme celle-ci. »

Sa main coiffa derrière l'oreille une mèche de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux, ses yeux pétillaient. « Je suis à Paris et je suis libre. Libre de cet homme énorme et de son bâtard de fils. »

« Pardonnez-moi Madame, est-ce que ce siège est pris ? » **(2) **demanda un homme. Il dégagea les cheveux blonds de son visage et ses yeux gris et avides se tournèrent vers Pétunia.

Elle avala nerveusement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « Désolée, parler peu français. » **(3) **

« Anglaise ? » demanda soudain le bel homme avec un accent très britannique.

« Oui ! » gloussa Pétunia. « Pétunia Evans » se présenta t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Lucius Malfoy » répondit-il en lui tournant la main afin de l'embrasser. « Comment se fait-il qu'une femme aussi belle que vous soit seule à Paris ? A moins que je ne me trompe ? »

« Vous ne faites pas erreur. » Pétunia regarda ailleurs, honteuse. « Je suis ici à Paris pour me remettre d'un divorce difficile » dit-elle en gardant son sérieux tout en mentant de façon convaincante.

« Je… » bégaya légèrement Malfoy. Il se mordit les lèvres tout en luttant contre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Paris n'est pas une ville faite pour y demeurer seul. Aimeriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le dîner ? Je connais un petit endroit juste au bas de la rue. Nous pourrions nous asseoir et manger. »

**À suivre**

**(1) : **(NDA: Je tiens à re-préciser, que cette fic à été écrite avant la sortie du volume 5, donc il est possible que vous trouviez très bizarre cette description de la famille Black…)

**(2) et (3) : **(en français dans le texte)


	11. La théorie de conspiration de Neville

**Auteur** : _Lady FoxFire_

**Ancienne traductrice** : _Mikii _(10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **_Sephora_

**Bêta correcteur : **_Jilian_

**État de la fic en anglais** 16 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **11; **Traduit : **13 **En cours : **14;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10.

L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Sephora_

§

0o0

§

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

0o0

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

0o0

_**NdT** : _Une théorie de conspiration est, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, une théorie postulant l'existence d'un complot pour expliquer des évènements demeurés mystérieux.

**Chapitre 11 La théorie de conspiration de Neville **

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Seamus en laissant tomber ses livres et ses parchemins sur la table près de Neville.

« C'est presque l'heure », fit un Neville énigmatique, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte.

« L'heure de quoi ? » continua Seamus alors qu'il ouvrait ses bouquins.

« …Il est l'heure de la théorie de conspiration de Neville… » révéla Dean d'un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« La théorie de conspiration de Neville ? » Confus et surpris, Seamus posa son regard Neville, puis sur Dean.

Plus mystérieux que jamais, Neville regarda scruta la pièce entière, regardant si personne n'écoutait. « Est-ce je peux vous faire confiance ? » murmura-t-il si bas que seuls les deux garçons pouvaient l'entendre.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent tout en s'avançant doucement vers lui. « Tu sais que oui, Neville.» répondit Seamus.

« Ok, je vous fais confiance pour cela… » Neville regarda autour une fois de plus. « Dis-moi, combien de points as-tu fait perdre à Gryffondor, Seamus ? »

Seamus fixa Neville, confus, avant de répondre en haussant les épaules. « Dix. J'ai éternué dans une potion. Deux fois. »

« Et toi, Dean ? » poursuivit Neville en se tournant vers lui..

« Vingt. Rogue… » marmonna-t-il, piquant un fard.

Neville se pencha légèrement en arrière puis croisa les bras. « Et combien de punitions avez-vous reçues, tous les deux ? »

« Une » répondit Dean « Rogue m'a attrapé alors que je faisais une farce à Malefoy. C'est comme ça que j'ai perdu les points. »

« Aucune. » dit Seamus en haussant les épaules, confus. « Quel est ton avis Neville ? Tu penses que Rogue est un imbécile ? Nous savons déjà tous ça ! »

« Combien de retenues ont eues Ron et Hermione ? »

Dean et Seamus gesticulèrent confusément. L'un des deux tenta : « Je ne sais pas, peut-être une demi-douzaine ou presque. »

« Je crois qu'ils sont en retenue presque tous les jours, » intervint Dean.

« Et combien de points nous ont-ils fait perdre ? »

« Ben, ils… » La voix de Seamus s'arrêta et son front se plissa, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Dean et Seamus restèrent silencieux et pensifs tandis que Neville regardait avec une expression suffisante. « Pas un seul » répondit finalement Neville à sa propre question avec assurance.

« Ca ne peut pas être vrai » s'exclama Seamus. « Je veux dire…toutes les punitions… »

« Je me suis renseigné chez les camarades de classe de Ginny et il se trouve qu'il lui arrive la même chose. Ils semblent se relayer les punitions. Ce soir c'est Ron, demain ce sera au tour de Ginny puis ensuite Hermione. Puis, tout recommencera. Les professeurs leur donnent des retenues pour presque rien mais ils ne leur enlèvent pas de points. »

« Autant de retenues sans jamais perdre de points ? Les professeurs doivent peut-être leur en donner pour qu'ils oublient l'absence de Harry.»

« Ok. Dis-moi donc où ils effectuent leurs retenues. » fit Neville en levant les sourcils.

« Sûrement dans les sous-sols pour nettoyer quelque chose d'horrible pour Rogue, dans la pièce des trophées pour frotter les récompenses pour Rusard, ou dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid, » déclara Dean. « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je me suis renseigné auprès des autres personnes qui ont effectuées leur retenue au même moment et ils m'ont dit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne les avaient vus pendant les retenues, pas une fois ! »

« D'accord, alors où sont-ils ? Que font-ils ? »

« C'est bien la question. J'ai essayé de les suivre mais les professeurs m'en empêchent. »

Les garçons restèrent silencieux, Seamus et Dean tentant d'assimiler ce que Neville leur révélait. « Tu leur as demandé ce qui se passait ? Ce qu'ils font ? » essaya finalement Seamus.

« Ouais. Retenue. »

« Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Neville secoua la tête. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que dans environ cinq minutes Ron apparaîtra par le portrait et qu'il s'assiéra par là. » Neville dit cela en pointant de son doigt l'endroit où étaient assises Ginny et Hermione ensemble.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de ta théorie ? Est-ce quelqu'un suspecte la même chose ? » murmura Seamus comme si ce dont ils parlaient pouvaient les mettre en danger.

« Non, non. » Neville observa la table avant de regarder à nouveau ses amis. « Juste nous trois. Jurez-moi que vous ne direz rien à personne de ce que je viens de vous dire. Jurez sur vos baguettes. »

A ce moment là, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser rentrer un Ron épuisé. Les trois garçons le regardèrent marcher jusqu'où étaient installées sa sœur et Hermione. Tout en secouant la tête, il s'écroula sur le canapé à côté de Hermione.

« Alors, que sommes-nous censés savoir ? » demande Dean.

**§§§§§§**

« Du nouveau ? » chuchota Hermione, anxieuse, tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron.

Ron secoua la tête en regardant le feu. « J'ai fini _Les Origines du Quidditch_ aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quoi lui lire après ça. » Il parlait avec une voix désespérée. « Je ne sais pas s'il se réveillera un jour. »

« Il se réveillera, Ron » dit Ginny avec confiance tout en tendant le bras pour lui prendre la main. « Nous ne devons jamais perdre espoir. Il s'en sortira. Je sais qu'il y arrivera. » Des larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis qu'elle tentait de persuader Ron.

« Elle a raison, Ron. Nous devons juste avoir foi en Harry » affirma Hermione qui relevait sa tête de l'épaule de Ron. « Il a juste besoin de s'apercevoir qu'aucun de nous ne lui fera du mal, qu'il est en sécurité. »

« Mais combien de temps cela prendra t-il ? » murmura Ron. « Combien de temps ? »

« Le temps qu'il faudra, je suppose. » soupira Ginny alors qu'elle se levait de son siège pour s'asseoir près de Ron et s'appuyer contre lui. « Je l'attendrai... Nous l'attendrons autant de temps que nécessaire. »

Ron enveloppa les deux femmes de sa vie de ses bras et les rapprocha. « Tu as raison, Ginny. Autant de temps qu'il faudra » Il Ron l'embrassa sur le front et posa à son tour sa tête contre celle d'Hermione. « Et lorsqu'il se réveillera, nous serons là. »

Ils s'assirent ensemble, et représentait une solidité

« Pattenrond ! » cria Hermione lorsque le chat sauta sur ses genoux. « Tu veux me remonter le moral ? » roucoula Hermione quand elle le serra contre elle.

« Pscht, PSCHHTT ! » cria Ron, énervé, quand il poussa le félin roux ce qui le fit cracher sur lui comme un fou.

Hermione fixa Ron d'un air furieux, jusqu'à ce que son expression se ferme pour se perdre dans une profonde pensée.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » sourit soudainement Hermione en claquant des doigts. « C'est ça ! C'est ça ! » Pattenrond dans ses bras, elle se précipita hors de la salle commune en courant.

« Allons-y. » murmura Dean alors qu'il jetait ses livres dans son sac. « Suivons-les ».

Imitant son mouvement, les autres garçons rangèrent leurs devoirs. « Nous devrons faire attention par rapport aux professeurs. Ils surveillent les personnes qui les suivent ». Dit Neville tout en balançant son sac sur les épaules.

« Ok » fit Seamus d'un signe de tête. « Je suis content que tu aies trouvé le livre sur Hobart l'invincible à la bibliothèque. J'étais devenu fou en essayant de le trouver pour la classe. » Il tentait de parler assez fort pour que les autres Gryffondors croient que le trio allait à la bibliothèque, mais ils se déplaçaient de plus en plus vite.

« Il était entre _Les créatures de l'Himalaya_ et _Les bêtes invisibles_. J'ignore pourquoi un livre sur la guerre des gobelins se trouvait dans une section réservée aux créatures magiques. » continua Neville qui s'était pris au jeu.

Seamus grogna. « Avez-vous une photo de Hobart l'invincible ? » dit-il alors que les trois garçons traversaient le passage gardé par le portrait.

Les trois garçons cachèrent rapidement leur sac à dos derrière une armure. « Ok, quel chemin ? »

« Celui-là » dit Neville alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour vers laquelle attendaient les élèves qui allaient avoir cour d'Arithmancie. « J'ai été capable de les suivre jusqu'ici, puis je me suis fait prendre par un professeur. »

« Nous devrons donc faire attention » dit Dean. « Soyons discrets ».

Les garçons coururent en direction du hall, guettant la présence de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny ou de quelque professeur.

« Hermione, dis-nous ! » résonna soudain la voix de Ron dans le hall.

« Soit patient, Ron. Nous sommes presque arrivés. » C'était Hermione, on reconnaissait sa voix calme.

Neville esquissa un geste pour que Dean et Seamus se taisent. « Par là, je rencontre toujours quelqu'un ; et la plupart du temps c'est Rogue. »

Une ombre noire surgit derrière eux. « J'imagine que vous avez une bonne raison de vous trouver ici à une heure pareille ».

Les garçons firent volte-face pour se retrouver face au professeur des potions avec terreur. Severus Rogue ricana d'un air menaçant. « Eh bien, j'attends ».

« Je voudrais savoir ce que vous et les autres professeurs essayez de cacher. » cracha soudainement Londubat, trouvant la force de tenir tête à son professeur.

« Et que suis-je sensé cacher, M. Londubat ? » demanda Rogue de façon sarcastique.

« Ron, Ginny et Hermione reçoivent sans arrêt des retenues sans ne jamais perdre de points. Ils disent aller faire leurs punitions alors qu'ils n'ont jamais été vus. » expliqua Neville, comme un requin qui aurait senti le sang dans l'eau. « Dites-moi professeur Rogue, _où_ Ron a-t-il fait sa retenue ce soir ?

« Je vous avais dit que quelqu'un finirait par se douter de quelque chose. » soupira Rogue alors qu'il regardait derrière les garçons.

« Oui, oui. Vous aviez raison, Severus. » Albus Dumbledore apparut soudainement derrière les garçons. « Je suis curieux de savoir lequel d'entre vous a tout compris ? »

« Moi, monsieur » répondit Neville alors qu'il se tournait vers le directeur. « Est-ce que j'ai raison de croire qu'il y a un rapport avec Harry? »

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? »siffla alors Rogue, un éclat sinistre dans ses yeux.

« Severus, calmez-vous. Nous savions tous que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne finisse par tout découvrir. » rappela Dumbledore, une once de fierté envers ses élèves pointant dans sa voix. « Maintenant, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir les raisons pour lesquelles Miss Granger paraissait tellement excitée ? » Sur ces mots, le directeur se tourna et marcha en direction du hall.

**§§§§§§**

« Ce n'était qu'un détritus, tout comme sa sœur et son gosse ! » Marge grognait comme l'un de ses bulldogs. « Et elle a en plus vidé ton compte bancaire ! C'est une pute ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouvais a ce… déchet féminin ! »

Assise à la table de la salle à manger, Marge commença à remplir son assiette de morceaux de poulet frit, de jambon, de pommes de terres cuites à la vapeur et d'haricots cuits, le tout amplement recouvert de graisse, avec des gestes rageurs, presque violents.

« Marge… » Vernon essayait de placer un mot tandis que sa sœur ne cessait de parler.

« Tu verras, elle viendra te supplier de la reprendre lorsqu'elle n'aura plus un sou en poche ! » annonça Marge avec fierté.

« Marge – »

« Et bien sûr, tu refuseras ! » elle continua, n'écoutant pas son frère, et gonfla sa poitrine. « Aucun Dursley ne pourrait accepter qu'une femme aussi horrible revienne ! Elle aura une mauvaise influence sur ce pauvre Dudley. »

« MARGE ! » Vernon dut crier sur sa sœur afin qu'elle l'écoute.

« Oui, Vernon ? Voulais-tu dire quelque chose ? » demanda Marge perplexe alors qu'elle se versait du café. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire de crier, je t'entends très bien. »

« Marge… » Vernon pinçait le bout de son nez sous la frustration. « Marge, il y a eu un problème au boulot et je dois donc partir pour un moment »

« Oh ! » répondit-elle avec surprise. « Je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas mon Duddy de rester avec moi » dit-elle en se tournant vers Dudley tout en remplissant une fois de plus son plat.

« Bien sûr que non, tante Marge, ce serait un plaisir de rester avec toi » répondit-il innocemment en essayant de charmer son énorme tante. « Je serai capable de passer du temps avec Ripper. C'est un magnifique bulldog. J'adorerais savoir comment tu l'a dressé. Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »

Marge gonfla sa poitrine avec fierté. « Bien sûr que je pourrais ! Avant même que tu t'en rends compte, le nom de Dudley Dursley sera sur toutes les lèvres comme étant le meilleur entraîneur de race pure de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Un jour, tu pourras devenir le gagnant du meilleur spectacle au 'Dog Show' de Winchester ».

« Merci, Marge. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi » réussit à prononcer Vernon avec une irritation à peine retenue alors qu'il sortait de table. » Je suis désolé de devoir m'en aller aussi vite, mais tu sais ce que l'on dit, 'le temps c'est de l'argent' ».

En moins de deux, Vernon ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. « C'est étrange » dit Dudley avec une expression confuse sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dudley ? » demanda distraitement Marge alors qu'elle donnait du jambon à son féroce bulldog.

« Quand est-ce que papa a trouvé un job ? » Il fronçait les sourcils, tentant un exercice qui ne lui était pas familier. « Depuis début Août, les perceuses sont sorties du business ».

**§§§§§§**

« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA ! » cria Pétunia alors qu'elle fut poussée dans une imposante pièce. « MON MARI EST UN HOMME TRES IMPORTANT ! VOUS NE VOUS EN TIREREZ PAS COMME ÇA ! »

Un homme masqué s'avança rapidement vers elle et plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, et frappa sur ses pieds. « Tu te tais, la femme ! » lui cria-t-il de manière glaciale.

« Lucius, ce n'est pas nécessaire. » murmura la voix profonde d'un visage installé dans la haute chaise dissimulée dans l'ombre.

« Je suis désolé, Maître » répondit Lucius en s'inclinant devant lui.

« Et donc, qui est cette… créature ? » demanda le visage tandis que Pétunia essuyait le sang de sa bouche.

« Je suis Pétunia Evans, » dit Pétunia énergiquement en balançant de sa main ses cheveux derrière les épaules. « Et je demande à être relâché ».

« C'est la tante de Potter, mon Maître, » expliqua Lucius « Je l'ai retrouvé cachée à Paris ».

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce où les personnes présentes attendaient que leur maître réponde. « Madame Dursley, étiez-vous réellement excitée quand vous battiez le fruit de votre propre chair et sang ? »

« Non, non, c'est un mensonge ! » dit Pétunia paniqué. « Harry vous a-t-il dit ça ! Ce garçon nous déteste. Il a tout inventé et s'est enfui ! »

« _Le 23 Juillet. Tante Pétunia est bien plus effrayante qu'oncle Vernon. Je vais sauter les détails, je suis trop fatigué. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour à Pétunia de me battre et ça lui a plu. Après qu'elle eu fini, elle a traîné oncle Vernon au lit._ Saviez-vous que votre neveu tenait un journal ? Tout est noté ici - les abus, la torture, la haine. » expliqua la voix venant du visage en refermant le journal.

« Mon mari ! Mon mari m'a obligé à faire ça. » Elle se contorsionnait en reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur.

« Saviez-vous que lorsqu'un sorcier ou une sorcière écrit avec son sang, il ne peut pas mourir ? » L'homme se pencha en avant, dans la lumière.

Pétunia haleta quand elle l'aperçut. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur en regardant l'homme serpent dont les yeux cramoisis brillaient de haine et de rancune. « Qui…qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« On m'appelle Lord Voldemort » prononça-t-il avec un mince sourire alors qu'il s'élevait de la chaise et glissa vers elle. « Je suis celui qui a tué votre sœur et son mari. Je suis la cause des cris perçants poussés par votre neveu lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Je suis celui qui tient votre vie chétive et misérable entre ses mains. »

Voldemort se dirigea vers la cheminée. « Dites-moi, Madame Dursley, Où se trouve votre neveu en ce moment ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il était près du feu crépitant.

« Je-je l'ignore, il n'était plus là quand on s'est réveillés. » bégaya Pétunia avec une réelle crainte dans les yeux. « Ces professeurs doivent sûrement savoir où il est…les deux professeurs qui sont venus à la maison, oui, ils doivent savoir. »

« Ses professeurs sont venus chez vous ? »

Pétunia affirma d'un signe de tête, nerveuse. « Ils ont détruit la porte d'entrée et se sont transformés en animaux. C'étaient une, euh, une femme et un homme. Je ne me souviens plus de leur nom. »

« A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? » intervint soudainement Lucius.

« Euh… La-la femme…avait de longs cheveux. Son nom était… umm… Mina… Merna… » Elle bégaya tandis qu'elle essayait de se rappeler. « Son parrain ! Oui ! L'homme a dit qu'il avait vu le garçon. Il doit être avec son parrain.»

« Black… Cela veut donc dire que Potter est entre les mains de Dumbledore. » gronda Voldemort, frustré. « Et l'homme, à quoi ressemblait l'homme ? »

« Il… Il était… » Pétunia ferma ses yeux pour pouvoir se le rappeler. « Grand, des cheveux noirs, vraiment pâle. »

« Severus.» dit Lucius. « Je vous avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. »

Le Mage Noir se tourna vers Malfoy. « _Crucio._ » dit Voldemort d'une voix calme. Lucius s'effondra par terre en criant, griffant compulsivement sa peau.

Pétunia laissa échapper un petit grincement quand elle put observer ce que le monstre en face d'elle était capable de faire. Soudain, elle courut en direction de la porte, essayant d'échapper à l'assemblée qui la retenait.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? » Demanda Voldemort en se tournant de Lucius qui se battait sur le sol. « Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de nous quitter. »

Pétunia s'envola soudainement dans les airs. « Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir ! » hurlait-elle.

« Queudver. »

« Oui, Maître ? » s'avança fébrilement un petit homme chauve.

« Emmène cette… _femme_ dans un cachot. Je déciderai de son destin plus tard. » Voldemort tourna alors son attention sur Malfoy. D'un mouvement de baguette, la punition affligée à Lucius s'arrêta. « Souviens-toi la prochaine fois, Malfoy, de ne plus douter de mes décisions. »

« Ou-oui, M-maître. »

« Oh, et Malfoy. Faites en sorte de le retrouver.»

**À suivre**


	12. Ennui sur quatre pattes

**Auteur** : _Lady FoxFire_

**Ancienne traductrice** : _Mikii _(10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **_Sephora_

**Bêta correcteur : **_Jilian_

**État de la fic en anglais** 16 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **12; **Traduit : **13 **En cours : **14;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10.

L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Sephora_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

0o0

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

0o0

Désolé pour le retard!

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 12 Ennui sur quatre pattes**

« Hermione, calme-toi ! » La voix de Remus arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Neville, Seamus, Dean et leurs professeurs. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Je veux dire, les médecins moldus ont utilisé ce traitement sur beaucoup de patients ! » continuait à s'exclamer Hermione en ignorant la question de Remus. « Et cela a fonctionné dans la plupart des cas ! »

Neville ouvra la porte de manière à ne déranger personne dans la pièce, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver puisque tout le monde s'intéressait désormais à ce que déclamait Hermione tandis qu'elle arpentait la pièce avec Pattenrond dans ses bras.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? Ma tante Evy a fait des recherches sur le sujet pour le Département National de la Santé. Elle est en ce moment même en Amérique parce qu'un hôpital là-bas fait des recherches pour savoir si cela pourrait aider les patients qui ont des dommages au cerveau. Dans sa dernière lettre, elle a dit que cela semblait progresser, mais ils n'ont pas eu de résultats concluants depuis plusieurs années. » énonça Hermione dans un seul souffle tandis qu'elle parcourait la pièce de long en large.

Ron regarda sa meilleure amie avec crainte. « Je me demande parfois comment elle fait pour respirer », murmura-t-il discrètement à Ginny, qui ne fit qu'approuver d'un geste discret de la tête.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer », proposa le Directeur en passant à côté de Neville pour entrer dans la pièce.

Hermione se tourna pour lui faire face. « Professeur, j'étais en train de... » sa mâchoire tomba lorsqu'elle aperçut ses camarades Gryffondors entrer dans la salle, suivis du professeur Rogue.

« Que font-ils ici ? » souffla Ginny tandis que ses yeux se rétrécirent à la vue des garçons, sa baguette apparaissant soudain dans sa main.

« Je me pose la même question », résonna une profonde voix provenant de derrière eux, alors que la porte se fermait brutalement.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent d'un coup pour voir qui avait fermé la porte. « Si...Sirius...Sirius Black ! » bégaya Dean pendant que Neville et Seamus tendaient leur baguette de manière maladroite.

Une grimace malfaisante apparut sur le visage de Sirius, ce qui fit pâlir Dean, qui baissa sa baguette. « Je perçois encore une fois à quel point je suis célèbre », dit-il majestueusement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit sans lâcher de vue les garçons.

« Arrêtez vous-là, Black ! » cria Neville alors qu'il tendait sa baguette vers le coeur de Sirius. « Ne m'obligez pas à faire quelque chose que je risquerai de regretter - »

« N'essaye même pas de blesser Sirius, Neville Longdubat ! » grogna Ginny pendant qu'elle s'interposait entre les garçons et Sirius. « Si tu fais du mal à Sirius, sois sûr que tu te dépendras des soins de Madame Pomfresh pendant un mois. »

« Depuis quand est-elle aussi violente ? » murmura Hermione à Ron tandis qu'elle regardait son amie, choquée.

D'un haussement d'épaule, Ron répondit nonchalamment « On doit sûrement être dans la période où - »

« Fais _une seule_ autre réflexion de ce genre, Ronald Billius Weasley, et je te _tue_ » grogna sa soeur.

« Chaque jour, elle me fait penser de plus en plus à Lily » commenta Sirius avec une certaine fierté envers la rousse.

« En particulier les moments où tu étais impliqué. Mais là aussi, elle te menaçait tout le temps », ajouta Remus, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le visage de Sirius prit soudain une teinte pâle. « Vrai. C'est vrai. J'aime particulièrement le moment où elle m'avait menacé de me raser complètement la tête. »

« Mais QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ! » cria Neville lorsqu'il vit avec horreur que son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal plaisantait avec un assassin, et que le professeur Dumbledore regardait avec amusement ses actuels et anciens élèves. « Sirius Black a essayé de tuer Harry ! C'est un MANGEMORT ! »

« Non, en fait, ce n'en est pas un. Mon rat, Croûtard, l'est. » répondit calmement Ron pendant que les trois garçons le regardaient comme si son cerveau avait givré.

« …Quoi ! »

« Le rat de Ron, Croûtard, était ...je veux dire, _c'est_ un Animagus. » dit promptement Hermione de son ton de 'je-sais-tout'. « Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrew. Il a réussi à convaincre les parents d'Harry et Sirius de faire de lui le gardien du secret qui permettaient aux parents d'Harry de ne pas pouvoir être trouvé par Voldemort. Cependant, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Peter Pettigrew était lui aussi Mangemort. Dès qu'il est devenu le gardien du secret, il s'est empressé de révéler à Voldemort où était cachés Lily et James Potter. Peter est aussi celui qui a tué tous les moldus dans la rue Pocock pour accuser Sirius. »

« Tu veux donc dire qu'il est _innocent _? » s'exclama Seamus en pointant Sirius du doigt. « Le Ministère _n'envoie pas_ d'innocents à Azkaban ! Le Ministère ne ferait pas d'erreur comme celle là ! »

« Tu as raison Seamus. Le Ministère ne fait pas d'erreurs, » dit Ginny. « Tout comme le Ministère ne permettrait pas que quelqu'un puisse être torturé, maltraité puis violé afin de protéger ses intérêts. » Elle tira le rideau qui entourait le lit pour leur montrer Harry en train de dormir.

« Harry », bredouillèrent-ils, choqués, en regardant leur ami. Leurs yeux parcoururent son corps péniblement mince, et sa peau pâle remplie de contusions de couleurs vertes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Pendant une heure et demie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, et Remus tentèrent de leur expliquer comment Queudver avait trompé les Maraudeurs et dénoncé les Potter, comment Sirius avait été emprisonné, comment il s'était échappé, et pourquoi Harry était caché à Poudlard.

« Fudge aurait probablement envoyé Harry à Ste Mangouste s'il avait mis la main sur lui » expliqua Ron, debout, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Ou bien il l'aurait tué et ainsi terminé son travail. Dans tous les cas, Harry ne serait plus un problème pour lui. »

« Il l'aurait fait de manière à ce que personne ne puisse nous croire au sujet de la renaissance de Voldemort », ajouta Hermione.

Neville se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il arpentait la pièce en pensant. Il s'érrêta soudain et se tourna vers les autres. « …Est-ce que Fudge est un Mangemort ? »

Une expression d'horreur et de terreur s'empara de chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce dont les yeux se tournèrent alors vers le professeur Rogue. Il essaya de se rappeler. « Il me semble que je n'ai jamais aperçu cet idiot dans aucune des réunions, et son nom n'a jamais été mentionné. Mais je me souviens que des membres des rangs élevés du Ministère nous ont rejoints et qu'ils sont loyaux envers le Mage Noir. »

Ron réagit au commentaire du Professeur de Potions. « Connaissant le ministre, il donnerait Harry à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sur un plateau d'argent s'il est en train de reprendre du pouvoir. »

Sirius commença à arpenter la salle, énervé. « Bien ! Maintenant on sait qu'il faut protéger Harry de Fudge et de tous ceux qui lui sont loyaux, en plus du Lord Noir et de ses fidèles. »

« Je pense que vous ne trouverez que très peu de gens loyaux à Fudge, » annonça calmement Dumbledore de sa chaise placée près du lit d'Harry ; « en ce moment, beaucoup sont confus, mais quand le temps viendra, vous les trouverez loyaux envers _nous_. Ils protégeront Harry pour nous. »

Sirius s'arrêta près du lit d'Harry. Il resta debout et triste près de son filleul à qui il ôta une mèche de cheveux présente sur son visage. « Hermione, tu as dit que tu avais trouvé quelque chose pour aider Harry, » rappela-t-il tristement en regardant toujours le jeune homme. « Comment ? »

Hermione fit une grimace. « C'est comme ça ! » Elle tendit son chat vers Sirius pour le lui montrer.

Le peu d'espoir qu'avait Sirius disparut alors qu'il fixait le visage curieusement roux de Pattenrond. « Hermione, c'est un chat, » fit Remus, de la déception dans sa voix.

« Exactement ! » reprit-elle. « En fait, je pense que nous puissions utiliser Pattenrond, Hedwige, Sirius, et le professeur McGonagall. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça va marcher avec Sirius et McGonagall. Enfin, je suis pratiquement certaine que ça marchera avec Sirius ; Harry réagit toujours positivement avec lui », dit elle tandis qu'elle parcourait la pièce.

« Hermione, pourrais-tu enfin nous expliquer ce dont tu essayes de nous parler ? » demanda Ginny frustrée.

« La thérapie de l'animal », répondit simplement Hermione tandis que tout le monde la regardait confus. « Dans certain hôpitaux moldus, ils utilisent des animaux pour accélérer le processus de santé. Quelquefois, l'animal est capable de sortir une personne du coma. »

« Laissez moi reprendre, mademoiselle Granger », reprit le professeur Rogue avec un ricanement. « Vous suggérez d'utiliser des _animaux_ afin de réveiller Potter ? »

« Précisément ! » s'écria une Hermione toute excitée.

« Magnifique, les Gryffondors deviennent chacun à leur tour complètement déments », murmura Rogue.

Dumbledore sourit à son maître de Potions. « Voyons, Severus. Si les Gryffondors n'étaient pas fous, qu'y aurait-il d'amusant dans ce monde ? »

Rogue croisa les bras et fixa le Directeur qui suça un bonbon au citron avant de lui sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius regardait Pattenrond, pensif. « Tu penses que ça va marcher ? » lança finalement Remus pour briser le silence.

« Je ne sais pas », admit Hermione, « mais ça ne risque pas de le blesser. »

« Ca marchera » dit Sirius avec détermination. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais ça marchera. »

D'un mouvement de tête, Sirius demanda à Hermione de poser Pattenrond sur le lit d'Harry. Une fois sur le lit, le chat regarda Hermione avant de porter toute son attention sur Harry. Puis, avec une grâce que seul les chats possèdent, il parcoura le lit et monta sur le torse d'Harry. Pattenrond regarda le visage battu d'Harry avant de se courber et de ronronner.

**§§§§§§**

« Mon Seigneur », prononça Snape, le visage cagoulé, tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux devant l'homme serpent installé au sol.

Voldemort ondula vers Rogue avant de s'élever près de ses pieds. « Qu'y a t-il de nouveau à Poudlard ? Quelles nouvelles au sujet du garçon ? » prononça-t-il en frottant la tête de Snape.

« Vraiment rien de nouveau, mon Seigneur. Il n'y a aucun signe de l'enfant depuis sa disparition », répondit Rogue avec une trace de confusion dans sa voix.

« Il ment », dit froidement Lucius en sortant de l'ombre. « Mon fils Draco m'a dit qu'il se passait des choses étranges à l'école. Et cela depuis le jour où tu es sorti précipitamment de la Grande Salle derrière un chien noir, le jour même où Potter a disparu. »

« Lucius, je ne crois pas t'avoir donné la permission de parler, » siffla Voldemort quand il se tourna vers l'homme au sang pur.

Malfoy déglutit nerveusement, réalisant qu'il avait dépassé les limites. « Non, mon maître. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie », bégaya-t-il en se mettant sur un genou.

Voldemort regarda Malefoy pendant un moment avant de finalement parler. « Je te pardonne cette fois, Lucius… mais pas la prochaine fois. »

« Mon Maître » énonça Snape pour attirer l'attention du Mage Noir sur lui. « Je ne sais pas ce que Malfoy ou ses amis peuvent vous avoir dit, mais je n'ai suivi aucun chien hors de la Grande Salle, comme je n'ai rien remarqué d'inhabituel à Poudlard. »

« Es-tu déjà allé chez le jeune Potter, Snape ? » demanda Voldemort en changeant de sujet.

« Chez Potter ? » demanda Rogue confus. « Non, non, mon maître. Je n'ai jamais été chez lui. »

« C'est étrange, mon petit espion, j'ai appris par une source sure que vous et le chat-animal de compagnie de Dumbledore étiez chez Potter le jour où il a disparu." Voldemort se pencha en avant afin de se trouver en face des yeux du professeur de potion, attendant qu'il nie la vérité. « Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça ? »

« Je vous jure, mon maître, comme un fidèle mangemort. Je n'ai jamais été chez Potter. » Les yeux de Rogue se tournèrent vers Malfoy. « Et je n'ai jamais suivi un chien en dehors de la Grande Salle. »

Le Mage Noir mit son doigt devant lui. « Tu me mens, Severus. » Un plaisir apparut sur le visage de Malfoy à l'idée que Voldemort allait punir le professeur de potions.

Severus regarda son maître, confus. « Comment...? Quelqu'un a joué avec ma mémoire ! »" grogna-t-il, énervé, quand il réalisa ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Oui, c'était assurément une erreur, de penser que je serai assez idiot pour ne pas voir la vérité, ou pas assez puissant pour jeter ce sort. » Il prit sa baguette et en jetant un sort sur son espion.

Le sort atteignit son torse. Il se pencha sous la douleur et se griffa le corps, essayant ainsi d'ôter la source de son mal. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite tandis que le blanc des yeux devenait rouge. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux pendant que la magie noire atteignait son esprit.

Il s'effondra finalement sur ses mains et ses genoux, haletant comme un cheval épuisé. « Je vais t'enlever le coeur avec une petite cuillère pour ce que tu m'as fait, » grogna Snape en levant la tête.

« Une cuillère ?" demanda Lucius étonné. « Pourquoi une cuillère ? »

« Parce que ça fait encore plus mal, idiot »" répondit Rogue à son camarade Mangemort.

Un petit bruit attira l'attention des hommes présents. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Voldemort. "Je crois que tu as des informations sur le petit Potter pour moi, Severus!"

"En effet, mon maître," répondit Rogue, un sourire cruel sur le visage, ses yeux scintillant de méchanceté.

**§§§§§§**

Fudge partit vers son bureau, en jetant son manteau et son chapeau à sa secrétaire. « Café. noir. Le dernier rapport, maintenant ! » cria-t-il à sa jeune et timide secrétaire avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau personnel.

« Monsieur le Ministre ? Fudge ? » l'appela timidement la jeune femme tout en ramassant le chapeau du ministre par terre.

« Quoi ? » Fudge se tourna et gronda sa secrétaire, ce qui la rendit pâle et la fit répondre nerveusement.

« Hum... monsieur... Il y a quelque chose de plus... » Elle bégaya pendant qu'elle tordait le manteau dans ses mains.

« _Quoi_ de plus, mademoiselle Dwain ? » gronda Fudge tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissaient avec mépris sur la jeune femme.

« Des plaignants, Monsieur… » reprit timidement mademoiselle Dwain, comme craignant de se faire attaquer par son patron. « Encore un grand nombre de demandes de rendez-vous faites par de nouvelles agences et des gouvernements étrangers à cause de la disparition de monsieur Potter et de ce dont il a enduré chez sa famille. »

Le ministre se mit à marcher dans la pièce en criant, les allées et venues appuyant le rythme de sa diatribe. « Je m'en fous, même si c'est Odin en personne qui apparaît dans mon bureau pour des informations sur le gosse ! » cria Fudge, « Vous allez envoyer toutes ces personnes au Département de la Sécurité Nationale en tant que terroristes qui m'ont menacé. Dites-leur à _tous_ de déguerpir, excepté les journalistes que j'approuve. Dites-leur de partir où bon leur semble, et qu'ils me laissent tranquille ! »

« O... Ou... Oui monsieur, » bégaya Dwain après que Fudge eût claqué la porte si fort que le portrait de son prédécesseur tomba. « J'espère qu'un détraqueur vous donnera un baiser. »

**§§§§§§**

La porte de la pièce où était installé Harry s'ouvrit suffisamment pour laisser passer la tête d'une Gryffondor rousse qui regarda autour d'elle.

Remus leva les yeux de son livre quand la porte s'ouvrit. « Ginny ? » fit-il quand il la vit. « Que fais tu ici ? » s'étonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre pour se confirmer qu'il faisait toujours jour.

« Je voulais voir comment allait Harry. » répondit-elle en rentrant complètement dans la pièce. « Y a t-il eu des changements ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant la tête de Sniffle qui s'était assoupi sur le torse d'Harry.

« Un peu » répondit Remus en fermant son livre. « Il semble réagir plus avec Sirius qu'avec McGonagall ou Pattenrond. »

Sniffle ouvrit les yeux puis bailla avant de se glisser hors du lit et de reprendre sa forme humaine. « Quelque chose ne va pas, n'est ce pas ? », demanda–t-il en fixant sérieusement la jeune Weasley.

« Bien sûr que non », répondit Ginny sur un ton offensé. « Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose n'irai pas bien ? »

Remus se lécha les lèvres avec agacement. « Et bien, il y a les sorties à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Je pensais que tu serais en ville avec les autres. »

« Il est vrai que nous nous n'avons jamais manqué un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, à part lorsque nous avions des retenues, ou pour faire des blagues, » dit mélancoliquement Sirius en repensant à sa jeunesse à Poudlard.

« Mais j'y suis allée » répondit innocemment Ginny. « J'ai acheté tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et, euh, je suis revenue. »

« Oh » répondirent Remus et Sirius en continuant de regarder la jeune rousse.

« J'ai aussi pris quelque chose pour Harry » reprit elle avec un regard innocent.

« …Oh » répondirent les deux autres avec crainte en s'éloignant inconsciemment de la jeune Weasley.

Ginny sortit un sac de son sac. « J'ai pensé que le professeur McGonagall, Pattenrond et Sirius ne pourront pas être tout le temps avec lui, et qu'Hedwige n'est pas très câline. Désolée Hedwige » s'excusa-t-elle à l'hibou de Harry qui n'avait été libéré des attentions de Hagrid que quelques jours plus tôt.

Les deux regardèrent le sac nerveusement, et en particulier quand il commença à bouger. « Ginny, qu'as tu acheté à Harry?" demanda finalement Remus en brisant le silence.

Ginny lui souriant de manière serin, avec son visage angélique et son innocence. Elle délia alors le sac puis mit sa main dedans. « J'ai pensé qu'Harry aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour le câliner, » expliqua-t-elle en sortant un chaton noir comme la braise avec un minuscule nez rose. Le chaton miaula puis loucha de ses larges yeux couleurs émeraude qui brillaient comme des bijoux à la lumière du jour.

Ginny posa le chaton sur le torse d'Harry. Le chaton la regarda, puis regarda Harry qui dormait, puis la fixa une autre fois avant de porter toute son attention sur le jeune garçon endormi. Le chaton posa sa tête sur Harry avant de miauler. Il marcha doucement sur le torse jusqu'à se trouver près de son visage. Il miaula puis commença à lui lécher le visage de sa langue rose.

« Sais tu combien d'ennuis peut causer un chat ? » demanda Sirius, un sourcil élevé, tandis qu'il était à côté du minuscule chat.

« C'est un nom parfait pour lui », répondit gentiment Ginny avec une grimace, en bondissant sur ses pieds, « Merci ».

« …Quel nom ? » demanda Sirius avec crainte.

« Ennui. »

**À suivre**


	13. Je vous déteste

**Auteur** : _Lady FoxFire_

**Ancienne traductrice** : _Mikii _(10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **_Sephora Alias _**Ninyas**

**Bêta correcteur : **_Eni_

**État de la fic en anglais** 16 chapitres écris pour le moment;

**État de la fic en français : **13; **Traduit : **13 **En cours : **14;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10.

L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Ninyas_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

0o0

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

0o0

Pour Phoenix, dès que les nouveaux chapitres, reviendrons de la correction, 

nous vous remettrons les chapitres comme d'habitude!

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 13: Je vous déteste**

Le silence retentissant de la nuit fut brisé par le doux craquement du foyer rougeoyant, le grattement calme de la plume du Directeur sur le parchemin, l'occasionnel murmure de Fumseck, et le bruissement provenant de la poussière recouvrant les livres qui encombraient le bureau d' Albus Dumbledore.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit silencieusement, faisant découvrir la silhouette imposante de Rogue, et son visage couverts de marques, de griffures ainsi que le blanc de ses yeux teinté d'une couleur cramoisi - la couleur du sang. Sa baguette apparut soudain dans sa main tandis qu'il fixait le directeur. Il éleva sa baguette et la pointa sur le coeur de Dumbledore, attendant que le vieil homme remarque sa présence.

Albus Dumbledore leva lentement la tête de son travail et dévisagea le maître de potion en qui il avait confiance, puis la baguette dirigée sur son coeur.

« Je vous déteste. » siffla Severus avec toute la haine et la méchanceté qu'il avait au plus profond de son âme, sans jamais bouger la baguette de sa prétendue victime.

Albus posa lentement sa plume sur son bureau, sans détourner ses yeux de la menace présente en face de lui.

« Est ce qu'il y croit? »

« Oui, » cria impatiemment Rogue tout en perdant la position rigide qu'il avait, et en rabaissant sa baguette sur le côté. « Par tous les dieux, je hais cette homme. »

Rogue avança épuisé près de la chaise en face du bureau du sorcier.

« Que s'est-il passé mon enfant? » Demanda Dumbledore en versant à Rogue et à lui-même une tasse de thé.

Severus s'assit et tournoya son thé calmement, rassemblant ses pensées avant de relater ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce rendez-vous.

« Je suis préoccupé par la source d'information du seigneur des ténèbres. Qui d'après vous aurait pu lui dire que j'étais chez Potter? Et qu'est il arrivé à ces moldus? »

« Ah, les Dursley. »

Le scintillement présent dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se durcit pendant qu'il parlait. Tout autour d'eux, les bibelots de la pièce bougèrent sous la colère du Directeur.

« J'ai pu localiser le garçon, il est en ce moment avec sa tante. Il semble que ses parents l'ont abandonné. Petunia a été vu pour la dernière fois dans une gare en direction de Dover. Mes hommes sont toujours à sa recherche. Tout comme M. Dursley qui a été vu pour la dernière fois à Midlands. Il nous a malheureusement glissé des doigts. »

**§§§§§§**

Vernon était sur le bord de la route, maudissant sa voiture, sa femme, son fils, et bien entendu Harry tandis qu'il essayait de réparer son pneu crevé.

« Putain de gosse! J'aurais dû le noyer dès le début. » Il se murmura amèrement en prenant les pièces de rechange du coffre. « Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser cette putain dès que j'ai appris pour sa soeur. »

Les semaines de fuites pour échapper à la communauté sorcière n'a pas été de tout repos pour Vernon. Sa peau avait dorénavant une nuance jaunâtre maladive alors qu'elle pendait lâchement sur tout son corps, à cause de la perte rapide de poids. Ses yeux étaient enveloppés par des ombres noirs, ce qui faisait croire qu'il avait deux yeux de couleur noire.

« _Ils _ont probablement fait en sorte que mon pneu crève » il continua de se grogner à lui-même tandis qu'il serrait le dernier écrou de sa roue « Ils croient qu'ils pourront _m'_attraper! Ils n'y arriveront pas! Dieu est de mon côté. Ces monstres ne me trouveront jamais. Non, ils ne m'auront jamais. Je les ai semé la dernière fois, et ils ne m'attraperont pas maintenant! »

Il mit le cric dans sa botte et continua à se parler à lui-même. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma faute. Cette garce voulait que je le fasse. Elle m'a poussé à le faire. »

Vernon démarra la voiture et roula sur la route.

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute »

Il murmura tandis qu'il passait devant le panneau indiquant

"**_Bienvenue à Liverpool_**".

**§§§§§§**

Remus Lupin s'assit confortablement à côté du lit d'Harry en lisant un livre à voix haute.

_« Le vieil homme apparut en bas des escaliers. Excepté son habit, qui était bien plus étrange que les habits moyenâgeux que certaines autres personnes portaient - Des robes bleues avec des lunes et des étoiles de couleurs or brodées dessus - Il était toujours le même que celui qu'il avait vu dans le pré quelques minutes plus tôt._

_"Talisin" il appela quand il le reconnu._

_Le vieil homme inclina la tête. _

_"C'était mon nom à ma naissance. Mais ici, je suis connu sous le nom de Merlin." Il sourie. "Bienvenu à Camelot" . _»

« Un nouveau livre? » Demanda Dumbledore en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Un aboiement de Sniffle se fit entendre pendant qu'il se couchait sur le lit, près d'Harry.

« _Le Roi pour toujours_, par Cochran et Murphy. » Répondit Remus en tendant le livre au directeur. « Sirius semble aimer. »

La langue de Sniffle pendit hors de ses mâchoires lorsqu'il qu'il approuva content, d'un signe de la tête.

Dumbledore posa le livre que lui avait tendu Remus.

« Et Harry? »

Le sourire de Remus s'évanouit alors qu'il regardait le garçon étendu, dont la main pâle était en contact avec la fourrure de Sniffle.

« Il y'a amélioration. Hermione avait raison. C'est un procédé lent, mais il semble qu'il commence à s'en sortir. Il ne se recroqueville pas lorsque Sniffle ou Trouble sont avec lui. »

Le directeur approuva d'un signe de tête en regardant le garçon qu'il n'a pas réussi à aider.

« Albus? » appela doucement Remus, faisant ainsi sortir le vieux magicien de ses pensées. « Que va t-il se passer lorsque Harry va se réveiller? »

« Je l'ignore Remus » . Répondit tristement Dumbledore. « Je l'ignore » .

**§§§§§§**

Sirius s'assit dans la chaise près du lit d'Harry, lisant le journal du matin, et buvant du thé. Lentement, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, sa tête se posant sur son torse. Sirius se secoua lui-même afin de s'empêcher de tomber dans le sommeil.

« J'ai besoin de dormir plus. » Il murmura sans grand enthousiasme en se versant une autre tasse de thé, la vapeur chatouillant ses narines.

Écartant la vapeur, Sirius prit doucement une lampée du liquide à la fois chaud et amer. Baillant largement, il passa de manière fatiguée sa main libre dans ses cheveux, laissant son autre main appuyée sur la chaise en bois. Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent encore pour se rouvrir brusquement ensuite.

« Je devrais peut être changer et prendre du café. » il plaisanta en regardant sa tasse de thé. Une fois de plus, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, et sa tête tomba en arrière lorsqu'il s'endormit.

« Waw ! Merde ! » Sirius sauta de façon hystérique de son siège, se massant désespérément la jambe lorsqu'il se renversa dessus le thé chaud.

Sirius laissa s'échapper un profond soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à la tasse de thé sur le sol, à sa chaise confortable et à sa jambe mouillée.

« Bien. Il est temps… _bâillement_… d'avoir… _bâillement_… un peu … » Sirius s'effondra sur le sol dans un profond sommeil.

Assis sur le haut du torse d'Harry, Trouble regardait attentivement Sirius se crisper en un tas insensible sur le sol.

« Miaou » miaula le chaton tandis qu'il portait son attention sur le garçon en dessous de lui.

Les yeux couleurs émeraude d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et de manière rapide, pour que ses yeux se fassent à la lumière vive. Doucement, sa tête se tourna vers l'endroit où était étendu Sirius.

« Miaou »

Harry retourna sa tête vers le minuscule chaton noir, leva une main tremblante et caressa le félin. Le chaton ferma les yeux et se voûta dans la main d'Harry tout en commencent à ronronner gentiment. Un petit sourire innocent se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry quand il regarda Trouble.

« Miaou »

Le chaton frappa la main d'Harry lorsque ce dernier cessa de le caresser. Tenant le chaton fermement contre son torse, Harry lutta pour s'asseoir.

Avec un grand soin et beaucoup de précaution, il balança une jambe hors du lit, suivie de près par l'autre. Il trembla légèrement alors qu'il se levait seul, près d'où se trouvait son parrain. Harry regarda Sirius avec confusion quand le vieil homme ronfla, comme il dormait profondément sur le sol.

« Miaou! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au chaton qu'il tenait délicatement dans ses bras. Trouble ronronna de façon apaisante, comme s'il essayait de rassurer Harry. Harry fit un léger signe de tête avant de passer devant le visage de son parrain puis entre les doubles portes.

**§§§§§§**

Les pieds nus d'Harry faisaient à peine du bruit sur le sol de pierres froides tandis qu'il allait et venait à pas feutrés lentement dans le couloir vide, son chaton blottit confortablement dans ses bras. Soudain, il s'arrêta, bondit dans un coin d'ombre et rapprocha Trouble vers son torse. Il retint ensuite son souffle lorsqu'il entendit un écho de voix se rapprocher.

« J'ignore pourquoi le Baron ne fait rien au sujet de Peeves. »

La voix d'une femme retentit dans le couloir.

« Cette peste est un danger pour les étudiants. Aujourd'hui même, il a jeté des asticots dans une potion que l'un de mes serdeglois préparait. Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucune réaction, mais il aurait pu blesser, voire tuer l'un des enfants. »

« Oh, voyons, ma chère, Peeves est peut être un ennui mais il n'est pas stupide. Il ne blesserait jamais de façon intentionnée un enfant » répondit d'une voix plus apaisée le Moine Gras tandis que lui et la Dame Grise flottaient et passaient devant l'endroit où Harry se cachait d'eux.

Harry les regardait, son chat plus près de lui, disparaître dans le couloir en passant à travers un mur. Il était sur le point de sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'une cloche sonna dans le couloir. Immédiatement, les portes s'ouvrirent et des enfants de tout âges remplirent le couloir.

« J'arriverais jamais à faire ce sort… »

« …ce test était… »"

« Binns est ennuyeux »

Le couloir se vida aussi vite qu'il fut rempli par des étudiants. Hésitant, Harry sortit de sa cachette pour y retourner un instant après quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Un étudiant maigrelet de première année courrait dans le couloir, agrippant ses livres.

Lentement, Harry sortit une fois de plus de sa cachette. Il jeta des coups d'œil dans chaque coin du couloir nerveusement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Miaou »

Harry regarda le chat présent dans ses bras puis sourit. Le chat commença à ronronner doucement tandis qu'Harry commençait à marcher dans le hall une fois de plus.

« Miss Patil ! Ne vous ai-je pas dit de rajouter la racine de dragon avant de mettre la fumée de sang ? » Une voix énervée se fit entendre d'une porte ouverte.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté en écoutant la voix. Doucement, il se rapprocha vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur.

« Si professeur, mais j'ai eu une vision. » expliqua Parvati. « J'ai eu la vision que si je rajoutais la racine de dragon avant tous les autres ingrédients, alors quelque chose de merveilleux se produirait. »

« Oui, comme nous passer pour toujours de votre présence. » répondit sèchement et de manière irritable Rogue à la pauvre fille. « Malheureusement pour nous, vous avez déjà échoué dans la préparation de cette potion. Si vous aviez rajouté la racine de dragon » dit il « Rusard aurait dû gratter le plafond afin d'enlever vos restes humains. Ne faites plus cette erreur, Miss Patil. »

Harry restait près de la porte et regardait avec prudence le professeur graisseux qui donnait des cours à la fille sur les directions à suivre, lorsqu'une une autre voix se fit entendre soudainement.

« Regardez donc le garçon en or. As-tu baisé des moldus récemment ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent d'abord vers Draco puis vers celui-qui-a-survécu.

« Regardez ! » cria Patil avec joie « Je vous l'avais dit : ajouter la racine de dragon en premier et quelque chose de bien se produira. J'ai fait revenir Harry ! »

La salle de classe fut remplie de bruit car tout le monde commença à parler ; quelques étudiants allèrent même vers Harry pour le féliciter. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à l'entente du bruit provoqué par le grincement de bureau et par les personnes qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la porte en bois. Il semblait se blottir contre Trouble, caressant le chat et scrutant timidement du regard tout et tout le monde.

« ASSEYEZ-VOUS » cria fort Rogue.

Les étudiants retournèrent rapidement à leur siège, personne ne voulant provoquer le courroux de leur redoutable maître de potion.

« Le retour de la putain de Gryffondor ! » dit Malefoy assez fort afin que la classe l'entende.

« 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. » annonça de manière venimeuse Rogue tandis qu'il fixait Malefoy avec mépris.

« Quoi ! » La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« 100 points en moins pour Serpentard ! »

« Mais…mais… » bégaya Malefoy, incrédule, alors qu'il fixait le responsable de la maison de serpentard.

« Voulez vous que ce soit 200 points plus une retenue le temps d'un mois ? » grogna Rogue sur le non-prince héritier de Serpentard.

La bouche de Draco se ferma d'un coup sec avec un coup de dent audible alors qu'il secouait sa tête pour dire non.

« Je ne pense pas » dit Rogue d'une voix traînante et méprisante avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il tournait son attention vers Harry.

« Harry » dit Rogue d'un ton calme et confortant tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers le garçon, « Tout va bien. Tu es sauf ici, à Poudlard. Personne ne te fera du mal ici. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent de crainte tandis qu'il se dirigeait lentement hors de la pièce. Trouble laissa sortir un miaulement plein de peine tandis qu'Harry serrait désespérément le chat contre son corps, ses yeux fixant le professeur de potion.

Hermione murmura fortement.

« Vous êtes en train de l'effrayer »

Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête et recula de quelques pas, ses yeux ne quittant pas Potter.

« Miss Granger, » appelle Rogue avec un signe de tête à Harry « Peut être qu'il réagira avec vous. »

Hermione approuve d'un signe de tête puis se leva de sa chaise.

« Harry, c'est moi, Hermione, » elle dit doucement en se rapprochant lentement vers lui. « Te souviens tu de moi ? »

Harry tourna sa tête légèrement sur le coté, et la regarda de ses yeux vitreux. Doucement, il commença à approuver de la tête. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Bien. Maintenant Harry, peux tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda t-elle gentiment tout en continuant à se rapprocher de lui.

Trouble miaula doucement et frappa la main d'Harry avec son nez. Harry regarda le chat puis sourit. Son sourire se fana cependant lorsqu'il regarda Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la ferma brusquement avec un son audible. Hermione sourit et approuva de la tête, essayant ainsi de l'encourager à parler.

« Tout va bien Harry, personne ne te fera de mal. »

Harry tourna la tête sur le coté et regarda Hermione.

« F…F…Faim . »

Harry baissa rapidement son regard vers le sol, et rapprocha Trouble vers lui.

« Tu as faim, Harry ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix douce et calme.

Harry regarda à travers les mèches épaisses et noires de jais de ses cheveux protégeant son visage de la vue d'Hermione et approuva.

Hermione sourit à son ami.

« Veux-tu aller dans la Grande Salle et manger quelque chose ? »

Harry recula, son corps tremblant de peur, tandis qu'il secouait la tête pour dire non.

« Et pourquoi pas en cuisine ? Tu pourras voir Dobby. Est ce que ça te dit ? Manger dans la cuisine ? »

Harry se calma un instant et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Le sourire présent sur le visage d'Hermione s'amplifia.

« Bien. Allons dans la cuisine pour te trouver quelque chose à manger. Nous pourrons aussi donner du lait à Trouble. Est-ce que cela te semble bien ? »

Harry approuva une nouvelle fois d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire avait apparut sur ses lèvres, et il berça le chat de couleur ébène dans ses bras.

Hermione se tourna et fit un signe de tête affirmatif au professeur Rogue avant d'escorter Harry hors de la salle de classe.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière les deux Gryffondors, la salle explosa de questions.

« SILENCE ! » hurla Rogue.

Toutes les bouches se fermèrent d'un claquement. Un maléfique sourire en coin apparut sur le visage jaunâtre de Rogue lorsqu'il s'aperçut ô combien ils lui obéissaient bien.

« M. Weasley, allez appeler immédiatement le Directeur et dites lui que Potter s'est réveillé et qu'il est sorti de sa chambre. M. Londubat, informez Mme Pomfresh et le clébard de ce qu'il s'est passé. M. Thomas, informez les professeurs McGonagall et Lupin. »

Les garçons de Gryffondors sortirent précipitamment de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers leur destination.

« Ummm, professeur Rogue ? » demanda Lavande en levant une main. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Cela ne vous regardes pas, miss Brown » répondit le responsable des serpentards. « J'attends de chacun d'entre vous que vous continuiez votre cours d'aujourd'hui. »

Les élèves retournèrent à leur potion. Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers la porte tout en se parlant précipitamment.

« Les yeux sur votre travail et vos bouches fermées ! » grogna Rogue en passant devant Crabbe et Goyle. « Si j'entends _quoi que ce soit_ de l'un d'entre vous, la classe toute entière recevra une punition pour deux mois ! »

« Maintenant Severus, » réprimanda doucement Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce avec Ron se traînant docilement derrière lui « Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Je suppose que M. Weasley vous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, » dit Rogue avec les premières traces de désarroi perceptibles dans sa voix.

« Oui, oui » répondit tristement le Directeur. « Le jeune Weasley m'a tout expliqué, y compris le comportement de Potter. Heureusement, cela n'est qu'un effet temporaire dû à sa sortie de sa maladie. »

« Et que se passera t-il si ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Ron, ses mains se recroquevillant avec colère. « Que se passera t-il si ce salaud a endommagé son esprit ? Et s'il reste ainsi pour toujours ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur ami de cette façon ! »

« Nous saurons quelque chose lorsque Poppy l'aura examiné, Ron. Souviens toi que Harry est fort ; il ne se laissera pas battre par ce genre de chose, ni par quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Dit calmement Dumbledore en tapotant l'épaule de Ron.

"Maintenant Severus, » Dumbledore se rapprocha du professeur de potion « Pourquoi n'escorterez vous pas Ron jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? »

« Mais…je… » Bégaya Rogue avec confusion en montrant sa classe.

Dumbledore guida lentement l'homme jusqu'à la porte.

« Il n'y aura pas de problème Severus, je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'une salle remplie d'étudiants. » dit le vieil homme avec un scintillement dans ses yeux tandis qu'il fermait fermement la porte.

**§§§§§§**

« Il dort… » commença George

« …Comme… » continua Fred

« …Un bébé. » dirent en chœur les jumeaux pendant qu'ils regardaient la forme endormie de Sirius Black étendue sur son lit.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent de manière malfaisante puis se sourirent avant de soulever leur baguette.

« Sirius » appela d'une douce voix George en lui secouant l'épaule. « Il est l'heure de se lever. »

« Non » grogna Sirius en se retournant et en cachant ensuite son visage profondément dans son oreiller tandis qu'il tirait les couvertures sur sa tête. « Partez ! »

« Sirius, tu dois te réveiller »

La voix chantante si fit entendre une seconde fois mais plus fermement, comme si l'un des jumeaux tirait sur les couvertures. La seule réponse de Sirius fut un lourd ronflement.

« Bien ; » les jumeaux se tournèrent pour sortir de la pièce. « Nous dirons donc à Harry que tu préférais rester dormir. »

« Quoi ? Harry ? » S'exclama Sirius en jetant les couvertures et en tombant du lit. « Quand ? Comment ? »

« Harry s'est réveillé » s'exclama Fred avec un grand sourire.

Le sourire de George refléta le même que son frère lorsqu'il termina la phrase.

« Pendant que tu dormais »

Sirius regarda les jumeaux avec confusion.

« Harry s'est réveillé ? »

Les jumeaux approuvèrent d'un signe de tête en souriant.

« Réveillé…réveillé ? Il parle, il marche, il est réveillé ? »

« Il parle, il marche, et il mange réveillé. » répondit l'un des jumeaux alors qu'il se balançait sur les pieds comme son frère. « Et il est actuellement dans sa chambre avec Mme Pomfresh. Elle est… »

Sirius n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase puisqu'il les avait poussé de son chemin pour aller dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Harry ? » Cria Sirius en s'élançant vers la porte ouverte.

« TOI ! » grogna Remus, ses yeux rempli de fureur, alors qu'il se levait de son siège. Après avoir attrapé Sirius par le col, il le plaqua contre le mur. « Comment oses-tu faire irruption ici après avoir laissé Harry se réveiller seul et sortir de l'infirmerie ! Il aurait pu être **TUÉ** ! HARRY AVAIT BESOIN DE TOI ET TU N'AS MÊME PAS PU ÊTRE LA POUR LUI ! »

« Je suis désolé » marmonna Sirius en regardant le sol, « J'ai essayé de rester éveillé. J'étais sur le point d'appeler quelqu'un quand je me suis endormi. »

« Je n'ai plus envie d'entendre tes pitoyables excuses, » grogna Remus, énervé, en laissant voir le loup à l'intérieur de lui. « Lily et James avaient confiance en toi, il attendaient que tu prennes soin de lui. Merde, **j'avais confiance** en toi et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies. »

« Je…je »

« Remus, je trouve que tu a été trop dur avec Sirius, » dit calmement Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lupin.

Remus ôta la main en bougeant l'épaule.

« Trop dur avec lui! Il a laissé Harry errer dans les couloirs. Il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose ! Et vous dites que j'ai été trop _dur_ avec lui ? »

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute, » affirma sévèrement Mme Pomfresh en s'éloignant du lit d'Harry.

« Pas de sa faute ? » Lui grogna dessus Remus après s'être tourné vers elle. « Il s'est endormi ! »

« Il a été ensorcelé ». Répondit de manière calme Mme Pomfresh sur un ton qu'on utilise habituellement pour calmer un enfant.

« **QUOI ?** »

« Asseyez vous, Sirius, » Demanda Pomfresh en accompagnant l'homme vers une chaise vide. « J'ai besoin de voir s'il n'y a pas de dommages durables. »

« Mais…mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce ! » dit désespérément Sirius en trébuchant sur la chaise.

« Mais si, il y'avait quelqu'un, » répondit Pomfresh en bougeant sa baguette sur Sirius. « Harry était dans la pièce ».

« Êtes vous en train de dire que Harry a ensorcelé Sirius, et qu'il l'a endormi ? » demanda Remus, étonné.

« Exactement ! »

« Poppy, peut être pourriez vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, » suggéra le Directeur.

« Très bien, Albus. Le cas d'Harry est plutôt complexe. » Dit lentement Pomfresh en poussant une mèche de ses cheveux présente sur son visage. « Il n'est pas encore complètement réveillé ».

« Que voulez vous dire, par pas réveillé ? » cria Ron de façon indignée. « Il était en bas, dans les cachots, et faisait des tours. Putain, il a aussi parlé à Hermione. » Ron montra de sa main cette dernière, qui était assise sur le sol, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

« Il m'a parlé, mais c'était comme s'il était un enfant. » murmura doucement Hermione, les yeux rouges de larmes pas encore versées. « Il agit comme s'il avait environ quatre ans. Je… Je pense… Il doit y avoir quelques… »

« Dommages cérébraux, » Remus termina la phrase d'Hermione sombrement en regardant le sol, ne voulant pas croiser les regards des autres.

Pomfresh sourit à la phrase de Hermione.

« Le comportement d'Harry est réellement un bon signe. Un très bon signe. »

« Un bon signe ! Un bon signe de quoi ? » demanda un Ron choqué, son visage passant rapidement au rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait de plus en plus impatient avec l'infirmiere-sorciere. « Qu'il a des dommages au cerveau ? Que mon meilleur ami restera à jamais un enfant ! »

« Plus l'opposé, en fait, » Répondit Pomfresh dans une tonalité de conférence. « Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas de dommages cérébraux, et qu'il va complètement se rétablir dans le temps. »

Sirius secoua la tête comme pour ôter ce qui était confus de son esprit.

« Laissez moi reprendre. Harry m'a jeté un sort afin qu'il puisse errer à Poudlard sans encombres comme quelqu'un de quatre ans. Et cela parce qu'il n'a _aucun _dommage cérébral et qu'il va complètement récupérer ?

« Exactement »

Remus et Sirius partagèrent un regard d'incrédulité pendant qu'Hermione et Ron regardaient la femme, tous les deux choqués.

« Poppy, » demanda prudemment Remus en se rapprochant de la plus vieille femme, « Je crois que tu as besoin de prendre une pause. Tu es surchargée entre ton devoir de prendre soin de Harry et celui de t'occuper des autres étudiants. »

Pomfresh maugréa de manière intriguée à l'écoute de l'insulte de Remus.

« Je ne suis pas surchargée. Et si vous utilisiez ce qu'il vous sert de tête, vous réaliseriez que j'ai raison. » Elle répondit en fixant Lupin. « J'ai passé de nombreuses années à guérir votre tête, qu'on aurait pu comparer à un champs de bataille. Vous devriez savoir ce qui ne va pas avec lui. »

Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Poppy, Faites comme si aucun d'entre nous avait la solution. Dites nous qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez Harry ! »

« Esploratore Addormentato. »

La mâchoire de Remus s'ouvrit d'un coup en regardant le femme, choqué.

« Esploratore Addormentato. » murmura Ron un peu confus. « Le sort d'endormissement »

« C'est un état rare que l'on trouve normalement chez les sorciers et sorcières qui ont été sévèrement blessés sur le champs de bataille, » expliqua lentement Remus, le front profondément plissé par ses pensées.

« Ou qui ont souffert de tortures prolongées » rajouta Pomfresh.

« Mais _qu'est ce que_ c'est ? » gronda Sirius sous la frustration.

« C'est une sorte de protection, » clarifia Remus en s'asseyant près de Sirius. « Imagines le cerveau - l'esprit - comme une armée. Cette armée a été forcée de se retirer dans un lieu sûr. »

« Dans un coma ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête. « L'armée ignore si l'ennemi est toujours là afin de la détruire. Alors l'armée envoie un éclaireur à l'apparence inoffensive. »

« C'est pourquoi il m'a ensorcelé, » murmura Sirius d'un ton abattu. « Il croyait que j'étais un ennemi ».

« Non, » dit Pomfresh « Harry aurait assommé n'importe qui dans les alentours à partir du moment où l'éclaireur a été envoyé. Il n'aurait été capable de voir la différence entre un ami et un ennemi. L'unique raison pour laquelle vous avez été assommé, c'est parce que vous étiez présent. »

Sirius laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Nous devons attendre, » annonça Pomfresh en haussant les épaules. « Plus il se sentira en sécurité avec nous, plus il s'ouvrira. »

« Ce n'était donc pas la faute à Sirius si Harry errait dans les couloirs ? » demanda nerveusement Fred, ou bien c'était George, tandis que les deux garçons roux fixaient au dessus du maraudeur, nerveux.

Pomfresh soupira de lassitude.

« Non, ce n'était pas de la faute de Sirius. »

« Oh, » prononcèrent docilement les jumeaux en se tournant vers Sirius « Désolé Sirius. »

« Désolé ? » répéta ce dernier confus, « Pourquoi êtes vous désolés ? » Les yeux de Sirius sortirent de leur orbite lorsqu 'il compris ce que les jumeaux n'avaient pas dit. « QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? »

« Juste quelques sorts innocents. » Georges, ou était- ce Fred, expliqua alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec sa main.

« Quelques sorts ». L'autre frère approuva en gesticulant.

« Des sorts simples. »

« Rien de dangereux. »

« Juste des irritations »

« Elles devraient se manifester d'ici quelques heures ». Les jumeaux commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie sans lâcher des yeux le parrain d'Harry.

« Ou des jours. »

« Ou des semaines. »

**§§§§§§**

Draco était assit dans la salle commune des serpentards, recroquevillé sur son compte rendu de métamorphose. Sa langue s'avançait doucement tandis qu'il ajoutait la touche finale à son devoir.

« DRACO ! »

« Yow ! » S'exclama Draco comme il venait de se mordre la langue par surprise.

« Draco, je n'arrive à me souvenir de rien depuis le déjeuner de Jeudi, » ronchonna Pansy en se baissant mollement vers Draco, contre son épaule. « Te souviens tu de quelque chose ? » elle roucoula, en battant les cils.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en commencent à ramasser son travail, le jetant dans son sac.

« Pansy, personne ne se souvient de rien depuis Jeudi. »

Pansy fit sortir ses lèvres pour faire la moue.

« Tout est de la faute de Londubat. Il pourrait même pas être capable de faire bien une simple potion pour colorer les cheveux, » elle gémit. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue n'ait pas essayé de le renvoyer, ou tout au pire lui donner une retenue pour le reste de l'année. »

Draco soupira avec résignation.

« Pansy, pour la dernière fois, Rogue ne sait pas vraiment si _c'était _bien Londubat, et sans aucune preuve, la pute de Gryffondor ne laissera pas ses précieux morveux avoir ce qu'ils méritent. »

« Bien, nous devrions faire quelque chose à ce sujet, » indiqua Pansy avec un reniflement tandis qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Nous devrions…Umm… Nous devrions… »

« Lorsque tu trouveras quelque chose, préviens moi. » répondit Draco dans une tonalité concédée tout en commençant à se diriger vers les dortoirs des garçons.

Après avoir claqué la porte de sa chambre privée derrière lui, Draco jeta son sac de cours sur son lit. « Quelle grosse vache, » il murmura amèrement sous sa respiration en ôtant sa robe d'école.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que père souhaite que je l'épouse. Elle appartient à une porcherie, pas à mon lit. »

« Tu sais, se parler à soi-même est un signe de problèmes émotionnels, mon cher » dit une voix.

« Tais toi ! »

Il grogna énervé en se tournant et en fixant le miroir incorporé dans le mur.

« Si j'_arrivais_ à trouver celui qui t'a jeté ce sort incassable, ils seraient désolés, » il grogna.

« Oh, je doute _beaucoup _de cela, mon cher, » répondit le miroir de manière méprisante « Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient vraiment heureux d'apprendre que j'ai duré aussi longtemps. »

« Qu'importe, » gronda Draco en se jetant sur son lit, « Il faut juste te la fermer pour que je puisse faire quelques devoirs sans être dérangé. »

Il sortit ses livres de son sac, et commença à feuilleter ses notes de potions, lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain et regardait avec confusion une note en bas de la page.

**_Potter est là_.**

**À suivre**


	14. Prédateur et proie

**Auteur** : _Lady FoxFire_

**Ancienne traductrice** : _Mikii, Sephora Alias _**Ninyas** (10 chapitres)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **_Drey Drey_

**Bêta correcteur : **_Jenin_

**État de la fic en anglais** 17 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **14; **En cours : **15;

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est la traduction après le chap 10.

L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Ninyas_

**&**

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

**&**

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

**&**

Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite de passez un très bon réveillons de Noël

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 14 : Prédateur et proie**

Le grand chat noir resta dans l'ombre. Seul le mouvement de sa queue le trahit. Les yeux verts en forme de fente se rétrécirent, ses pattes fléchirent dans une puissance mortelle, comme un prédateur prévoit avec confiance d'attraper sa proie. Puis, comme un bouton d'éclairage d'un ciel sans nuages, le félin bondit dans l'action. Ses pattes frôlèrent à peine le sol tellement elles se précipitaient vers leur victime. Chaque pas du prédateur engloutissait la distance entre lui et sa proie. Ses griffes sortirent comme elles étaient prêtes à attraper sa proie.

Mais tandis que la chat avait presque atteint sa cible, celle-ci s'envola avec un bruit, étant ainsi hors de portée des griffes acérées du chasseur. Le chat essaya de freiner sa course en plantant ses griffes dans le sol, mais le plancher de granit gris était trop glissant. Ses yeux se perdirent au loin tandis qu'un mur vert infranchissable apparaissait dans son champs. Un son mat se fit entendre...

Sirius regarda par-dessus le bord du divan vert où il s'étendait, tenant le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Idiot de chat » avertit-il avec espièglerie, tandis que le chat de son filleul, Trouble, essayait de regagner l'attitude hautaine commune à sa race.

« Miaaaooo »

Le chat se para d'un froncement de sourcil en regardant Sirius, comme pour le blâmer de ce qui s'était passer.

« Ne me blâme pas » commenta Sirius, un sourire affecté prenant place sur son visage.

« Miaaaooouu »cria Trouble comme il se tournait en levant la queue pour donner une vue plus que clair de son extrémité arrière.

« Si je ne savais pas que c'était impossible, je pourrais dire que James vient de renaître » marmonna Sirius tout en secouant la tête, tandis qu'il observait la course de Trouble faisait partie du nouveau jeu avec son filleul.

Sirius se reposa dans un silence contemplatif pendant qu'il regardait Harry traîner une mince bande de cuir le long du plancher, alors que le chaton le poursuivait et sautait sur le morceau de cuir à plusieurs reprises. Les singeries du chaton provoquaient chez Harry nombres de sourires et rires.

« Et tu pensais que Trouble était une mauvaise idée! » taquina Remus en plaisantant pendant qu'il se penchait par-dessus le dos du divan, pour observer Trouble sauter sur la bande en cuir qu'Harry balança juste hors de portée du chaton.

Sirius renifla.

« Je souhaite toujours que Ginny lui ait choisi un chiot » para-t-il pendant qu'il croisait les bras avec colère.

« Mais, c'est toi le chiot d'Harry! » roucoula Remus d'une voix douce, écœurante, hérissant les cheveux de Sirius dans le bas de la nuque. Sirius grogna, agacé, pendant qu'il frappait la main de son ami d'enfance.

« N'as-tu pas quelque chose à faire? » cracha t-il alors d'une voix bourrue.

« Pas pour les dix prochaines minutes » répondit calmement Remus, rentrant les mains dans les poches de sa longue robe, en remuant légèrement les épaules.

« J'ai proposé d'aider Madame Pomfresh à réapprovisionner ses breuvages magiques.

« Pourquoi? Snape ne peut-il pas le faire lui-même? » demanda Sirius, un sourcil se levant, à l'idée de voir une autre personne concocter les potions pour l'infirmerie.

« Avec toutes ses activités hors programme qu'il a récemment exécutées, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de préparer de simples portions, mais assez longues à faire. Ainsi la tâche est revenue à Mme Pomfresh et à moi » expliqua Remus. « Alors qu'as-tu projeter de faire avec Harry aujourd'hui? »

« - Rien de spécial, bien que le directeur ait proposé que j'emmène Harry en bas, aux cuisines » répondit Sirius nonchalamment. « Il semble qu'Harry ait un ami parmi les elfes de maison. »

« Comme Lily » remarqua Remus avec un sourire. « Tu te rappelles de Mab ? »

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Ce maudit elfe de maison continuait à couvrir mon lit toutes les fois où Lily était furieuse contre James ou moi! » répondit Sirius avec un reniflement.

Remus rit un peu sous sa cape.

« Rappelle-toi du temps où James était revenu d'un blanc à un rose lumineux. »

« Ouais » répondit Sirius tendrement. « Si je me rappelle bien, c'était le temps où James avait changé ses cheveux en vert et lui avait donné un ensemble d'oreilles de lapin. J'étais sûr que Lily nous tuerais pour cela. Naturellement, j'étais encore innocent à cette époque. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'étais. »

Le sarcasme était évident dans la voix traînante de Remus.

« Je l'étais! » rétorqua Sirius devant l'outrage, se fatigant à défendre son honneur.

« Ainsi qui est cet elfe de maison, et comment Harry l'a rencontré ? »

« Si je me rappelle bien, son nom est Dobby, et c'était un domestique des Malefoy » expliqua pensivement Remus.

« Malefoy? Les mêmes Malfoys mangemorts de leur état? »

« Les mêmes » affirma Remus avec un signe d'acquiescement de la tête.

« De ce que j'ai pu apprendre, Harry a dupé Lucius d'une façon ou d'une autre et libérer son elfe de maison avec une chaussette. »

« Une chaussette ? » haleta-t-il pendant qu'il dévisageait Remus qui inclina simplement la tête une fois de plus.

« Je suis impressionné. Fais-moi une faveur et rappelle-moi d'obliger Harry à m'en dire plus à ce sujet quand il ira mieux. »

« Assure-toi juste que je sois là lorsqu'il te le dira. Je meurs d'envie de savoir comment il a fait. »

Chacun des deux hommes fut bientôt perdu dans ses propres pensées tandis qu'Harry et son chat jouaient toujours ensemble sur le plancher.

« C'est un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti comme ça. Après tout ce qui est arrivé… Il a encore à subir ça » marmonna tristement Sirius.

L'atteignant avec la main, Remus donna à l'épaule de Sirius une douce pression.

« Il ira bien, Sirius. Harry est bâti de manière plus solide que n'importe qui. »

« Je sais, je sais » murmura Sirius anéanti, comme il faisait courir sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je souhaite juste…J'aimerais avoir la chance de pouvoir…faire affaire avec ces bâtards. Pour leur rendre la monnaie de ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Je sais, Sirius » répondit Remus. « J'aimerais avoir cette chance également, mais j'ai le sentiment que le destin les punira d'une manière bien plus cruelle que ce que pourrions faire. »

**§§§§§§**

« Sais-tu que c'est James qui a eu l'idée en premier de créer la carte? »

La voix de Sirius fit écho en bas des escaliers de pierres .

« Il avait proposé l'idée en première année, après que nous nous soyons fait attraper par le concierge et que nous ayons dû entièrement polir tous les trophées de la salle. Mon bras m'a fait souffrir un semaine entière après cela. De toute façon, il nous a fallu pratiquement le reste de nos études pour trouver l'orthographe des charmes dont nous aurions besoin. Remus te dira que c'était à cause de James et moi que nous avons mis si longtemps. Il t'assurera que nous étions distraits par certains charmes peu communs, mais en vrai, c'était lui, bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais. »

« Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, ainsi, après que nous ayons trouver tous les sorts dont nous aurions besoins, on a commencé à explorer Poudlard » babilla Sirius, tenant la main d'Harry et lui donnant des leçons particulières.« Cela nous a pris trois ans d'explorer chaque recoins et passages secrets que nous pouvions trouver pour la carte. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle, Harry ? Vers la fin de ce projet, nous n'avions plus vraiment besoin de carte, parce qu'à ce moment là, nous connaissions l'école presque aussi bien que Dumbledore lui-même » continua d'expliquer Sirius pendant qu'ils atteignaient la fin des escaliers et faisaient face à un mur de brique.

« Reste un moment ici, Harry » demanda Sirius tandis qu'il observait le mur prudemment. « Voyons…Dumbledore a dit que je devrais pousser sur le coquillage » marmonna Sirius pendant qu'il recherchait le fossile sur le mur. « Ah, il est ici »

Une ouverture apparut alors dans le mur après que Sirius aie serré assez fort le coquillage enfoncé dans le mur, ressemblant à un escargot et faisant facilement la taille du poing d'un homme.

« Je dois réellement mettre à jour la carte » marmonna pour lui-même Sirius. « Il y a des passages qui ne sont plus secrets et des salles dont nous n'avions même pas envisagé l'existence. »

Tournant de nouveau son attention vers Harry, Sirius se mit à genoux de sorte qu'il puisse regarder son filleul dans les yeux.

« Si cela devient trop dur pour toi d'être ici, Harry, je veux que tu me sers la main et nous partirons. Tu comprends, Harry ? »

Harry sourit alors à son parrain, et tapota sur le haut du crâne Sirius.

« Oui, Harry, je suis ton chiot. »

Se redressant, Sirius reprit la petite main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« C'est bon, nous allons ici » énonça Sirius comme ils marchaient dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient seulement deux dans la vaste salle, avant d'être entourés par des elfes de maison; tous étaient habillés d'une taie d'oreiller propre; le blason de Poudlard apposé dessus.

« Les deux messieurs ont-il besoins de quelque-chose ? » demanda un des elfes.

« Manger? »

« Boire peut-être, Messieurs ? »

« Messieurs, nourriture du besoin ? »

« Ranger le désordre du Magicien ? »

« Hum…Bon…Je…Pourriez-vous… » bégaya nerveusement Sirius pendant que les elfes le regardaient, attendant. « Pourriez-vous nous donnez quelque chose à manger? »

« Oui, Messieurs » sonna un des elfes de maison pendant qu'ils se dépêchaient de nouveau au travail.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, alors que les elfes de maisons les laissaient en paix. « Peux pas supporter la foule » expliqua Sirius plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Inspirant profondément, Sirius interpella.

« Hum… excusez-moi ? »

« Oui, Monsieur? »

Tous les elfes de maison tournèrent de nouveau leur attention aux sorciers qui s'imposaient sur leur territoire.

« Je recherche également un elfe de maison appelé Dobby » annonça Sirius pendant qu'il regardait parmi la collection d'elfes de maison. « Se trouve-t-il ici? »

« Dobby est dans la tour des Gryffondors, mais Cindy peut l'appeler si le Monsieur veut que Dobby vienne à la cuisine » répondit une minuscule elfe de maison avec des cheveux blonds retenus par un serre-tête.

« Votre nom est Cindy? » demanda Sirius pendant qu'il souriait à la jeune elfe qui avait pris la parole.

« Oui, Monsieur » répondit-elle timidement.

« Bien, Cindy, je serais très honoré si vous demandiez à Dobby de descendre ici. »

Un rougissement apparut alors sur les joues pâles de Cindy au ton respectueux de Sirius.

« Cindy ramène Dobby tout de suite. » Et le petit elfe disparut en même temps qu'un crack sonore.

Sirius se mit alors à genoux, ainsi il était au même niveau que son filleul.

« Écoute bien » chuchota Sirius « Soit toujours respectueux envers un elfe de maison. Ce n'est jamais bon de s'en mettre un à dos. Vois-tu, les elfes ont leurs propres formes de droit et règlement. En déranger un est se mettre en avant face à leur colère. La majeure partie du temps, tu souffriras avec de la nourriture salée, de l'amidon dans tes sous-vêtements, mais parfois, ils peuvent faire plus, beaucoup plus. Et lorsque cela arrive, tu aurais voulu ne jamais en avoir été la victime »

**Crack!**

**Crack!**

Soudain, Cindy réapparut, mais cette fois, Dobby se trouvait à ses côtés. Cindy s'inclina pour montrer qu'elle avait accompli sa tâche.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur, grinça Duby » regardant le jeune sorcier avec admiration et affection pendant qu'il lui parlait. « Dobby était très heureux quand il a entendu que Monsieur Harry Potter s'était réveillé de son long somme. Dobby était très heureux que les Messieurs le demande. »

Harry regarda fixement le petit elfe de maison avec une expression illisible sur son visage innocent. Se laissant tomber sur ses genoux, Harry tira Dobby contre lui, et l'étreint comme un petit enfant avec son doudou rembourré.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur? » La voix de Dobby était un mélange d'un trop de soucis et de la joie d'être ainsi étreint pas une personne aussi importante du monde sorcier tel que le Survivant.

« Harry est toujours très malade » expliqua Sirius alors qu'il regardait son filleul sur le sol. « L'infirmière a indiqué qu'il agira comme un enfant jusque…et bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente enfin en sécurité. »

« Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur, toujours malade ? » demanda Dobby en observant Sirius tandis qu'il frottait le dos d'Harry de manière réconfortante.

« Oui, répondit Sirius » inclinant tristement la tête. « Il est toujours très malade, mais il ira mieux. Il a juste besoin de temps. »

« Monsieur Harry Potter doit se sentir en sécurité pour aller mieux ? » demanda l'elfe. « Mais Monsieur Harry Potter est en sécurité à Poudlard. »

« Il l'est sans l'être » expliqua Sirius.« Il est protégé des Dursley, mais y a-t-il une seule année où Harry n'a pas été en danger ? »

« Sirius Black a indiqué à Dobby pourquoi Monsieur Harry Potter ne va pas bien. Mais, Monsieur n'a pas dit à Dobby s'il peut faire quelque chose pour aider Monsieur Harry Potter à se sentir en sécurité. Comment Dobby peut aider Monsieur Harry Potter? »

« Agissez juste comme vous le faites en ce moment, soyez un ami pour lui. Quant à ce qui l'a fait tomber malade… »

**§§§§§§**

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé » dit Marge Dursley, les dents serrées, pendant qu'elle claquait les rôtis contre la table. « Tout ce que je t'ai demandé était de donner à manger et à boire aux chiens. Cela n'aurait même pas pris dix minutes de ton temps et tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Dudley essaya de se faire petit, alors qu'il roulait des yeux à sa tante pendant qu'elle continuait à parler.

« Bon? As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense? » exigea Marge les bras croisés au-dessus de sa poitrine alors qu'elle le regardait fixement.

Employer la compétence qu'il utilisait alors qu'il vivait avec ses parents. Dudley souleva la tête, ses yeux débordant de larmes.

« Je suis désolé, tante Marge » dit-il pendant que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait avec synchronisation de ses quintuples mentons. « Je n'ai pas voulu oublier, je suis si désolé »

Voyant les yeux douloureux de Dudley, les épaules de Marge s'effondrèrent en même temps que sa colère disparut.

« Bon ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute. J'aurai du te le rappeler » dit Marge, s'asseyant sur la table et commençant à découper les rôtis.« Assurément, ton esprit absent est un résultat du faible sang de ta mère. »

Marge renifla. « J'avais dit à Vernon de ne pas se marier avec cette catin, mais m'a-t-il seulement écouté ? Et regarde ce qui en résulte. Cette femme a corrompu un homme bon, lui a fait perdre son travail et son argent. C'est à cause d'elle si ton père a été obligé de te laisser avec moi. »

Dudley rechercha le plat, tandis qu'il poussait la nourriture dans sa bouche, ses yeux montrant à quel point il était reconnaissant. « Je suis sûr qu'Harry a quelque chose à faire avec elle. »" dit-il, de la nourriture tombant de sa bouche.

« Oui, ce garçon, Potter, dit Marge avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux. « J'avais dit à Vernon de ne pas garder ce garnement, je l'avais prévenu qu'il ne causerait que des problèmes. Il a probablement aidé à ce que des femmes misérables dépensent l'argent durement gagné de ton père. Ce garçon devrait avoir été fouetté toute sa vie. »

**Crack!**

Au milieu de la cuisine se tenait une petite créature avec des énormes yeux verts et de grandes oreilles battant l'air, habillé dans un short, des chaussettes différentes à chaque pied, l'une rose et l'autre jaune moutarde. Il portait également une cravate qui ressemblait plus à un poisson, et avait en guise de chapeau une sorte de théière.

Ripper, le bouledogue de Marge, grogna contre la créature, mais sa queue était entre ses pattes arrières et ses oreilles aplaties contre sa tête.

« Par tous les Saint » hurla Marge qui regardait fixement la créature.

**« TUEZ- LE ! TUEZ-LE !** **TUEZ-LE,** **TANTE MARGE ! »** cria Dudley de façon hystérique pendant qu'il tenait fermement son postérieur avec une main et que l'autre se dirigeait vers la créature alors qu'il se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ripper ! **MISE À MORT ! **» commanda violemment Marge à son chien pendant qu'elle sortait de sa stupéfaction.

Immédiatement, l'animal de compagnie sauta en avant aux ordres de sa maîtresse. Le chien chargea tel un taureau l'intrus, ses bajoues s'agitant, laissant voir ses crocs scintillants de salive qui s'égouttait hors de sa bouche.

Juste au moment où le bouledogue allait rentrer dans l'étrange créature, le chien, jappant, fut soudainement suspendu dans les airs.

« Ripper »cria Marge alors qu'elle observait son chien flotter dans les airs, pleurnichant. « Reposez-le immédiatement » gronda-t-elle avec colère pendant qu'elle tournait de nouveau la tête vers la créature.

« Vous avez essayé de blesser Dobby avec le chien, vous êtes une méchante dame » dit la créature en plissant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduits à des fentes.

« Que voulez-vous ? » chuchota-t-elle, le suivant des yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle était en présence d'un être dangereux qu'elle ne pourrait intimider.

« Dobby a appris dans le bureau du directeur que le cousin de Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley était ici. Dobby sait ce que Dudley Dursley a fait à l'ami de Dobby, Harry Potter » hurla la créature, menaçante.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute » répondit soudainement Dudley, tandis qu'il pressait son dos contre le mur. « Papa m'a incité à le faire. Sincèrement, il m'a forcé… »

« Qu'as-tu fait? » demanda marge, se tournant vers son neveu.

« Juste ce que vous nous avez conseillé » répondit Dudley doucement avec autant d'innocence qu'il pouvait rassemblé dans sa voix effrayée.

« Ce que j'ai suggéré? » grinça Marge, outragée et confuse.

« Comment nous devrions battre Harry » avoua Dudley, avançant discrètement vers la porte, en gardant un œil sur la créature appelé Dobby.« Vous avez dit à papa que nous aurions dû le tuer alors qu'il était encore bébé. »

« Vous avez voulu tuer Harry Potter ? » haleta Dobby. « Vous avez voulu faire complètement disparaître Harry Potter? »

« Non, non » démentit furieusement Marge. « Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une chose si horrible arrive à …un garçon si gentil. »

« Elle… » commença Dudley, faisant signe à sa tante. « Elle a souvent laissé Ripper chasser Harry. Elle voulait qu'il blesse Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai! » hurla Marge.

« Dobby sait la vérité » rétorqua Dobby. « Dobby peut sentir les mensonges. Et Dobby sait ce qu'il va faire »

**§§§§§§**

Une paire de yeux noisettes observaient un manoir de pierre avec un jardin autour alors que la voiture de police tournait.

La voiture s'arrêta lentement de rouler devant la maison. A peine les conducteurs eurent mis un pied dehors que des hurlements sauvages de chiens remplirent l'air. Ils se dirigèrent vers la barrière pour regarder les animaux.

« Ils sont attachés, agent » dit un monsieur âgé alors qu'ils approchaient des officiers de police.

« Je suis l'officier Lestrade, et voilà mon partenaire, l'Officier Mather » fit l'agent le plus vieux en montrant de la tête son jeune coéquipier. « Êtes-vous la personne qui nous a appelé? »

« Oui. Colonel Fubster de l'armée de sa majesté, retraité » se présenta avec fierté l'homme en face d'eux.

« Monsieur…» commença avec respect l'Officier Lestrade. « …Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la situation ? »

« Voici la résidence de Marjorie Dursley. Célibataire, jamais épousée » expliqua l'ancien dirigeant devant la confusion du dirigeant. « Actuellement, Dudley Dursley, le neveu de Mlle Dursley, résidait ici. J'ai parlé pour la dernière fois à Mlle Dusley, vendredi en huit, aux environs de dix-sept heures. À ce moment-là, elle m'a dit que son neveu et elle partaient pour la semaine, et que je devrais prendre soin de ses animaux. »

« Vous a dit? »

« Mlle Dursley a une opinion assez élevée d'elle-même, et est tout à fait disposée à commander les personnes autour d'elle comme s'ils étaient des domestiques. Cependant, j'admettrais qu'elle est vraiment habile dans la multiplication et le dressage des bouledogues. »

« Mais vous étiez prêt…à obéir à l'ordre, Monsieur? » s'enquit l'Officier Mather, curieux de savoir pourquoi un ancien colonel de l'armée de sa majesté écoutait les ordres d'une simple civile.

« Je suis un homme, Monsieur. Les militaires pouvaient battre du tambour, mais il devait toujours aider ceux dans le besoin. Et tandis que j'ai une basse opinion de Mlle Dursley, mon estime pour ses chiens est très élevée. »

« Bons chiens ? »

« J'oserais même dire que ce sont les meilleurs chiens de Grande-Bretagne en dehors du chenil de sa Majesté. »

« Je vois » dit Lestrade en notant cette information dans son carnet. « Et pourquoi nous avoir appelé, Colonel ? »

« Je suis arrivé chez elle à huit heures pour nourrir les dix-sept animaux qu'elle garde dans un chenil derrière sa maison. Pendant que je marchais autour de sa maison, j'ai découvert l'automobile de Mlle Dursley dans le garage. Après d'avantage de recherches, j'ai remarqué qu'aucun des chiens n'avaient été nourris ou lavé, ainsi que la porte arrière était ouverte. »

« Êtes-vous entré dans la demeure, monsieur ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas voulu. »

Les officiers continuèrent à rassembler des informations auprès du Colonel Fubster, avant d'enfin se décider à entrer dans la maison pour apprendre ce qu'avait réservé le destin à Mlle Dursley et son neveu.

« Mlle Dursley ? C'est la police » appela Lestrade comme il ouvrait la porte.

La voix de Lestrade fit écho dans le silence de la pièce.

« Il n'y a personne dans la maison » parla Mather d'une voix tremblante de nervosité, en regardant autour de lui.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous » indiqua lestrade, ses yeux légèrement rétrécis. « Mais quelqu'un était ici récemment. »

« Saucisse, quelqu'un a fait cuire de la saucisse récemment ici. «

« Oh, j'ai manqué le petit déjeuner ce matin »

« - Le défaut de votre nouvelle épouse » taquina Lestrade avant de redevenir sérieux. « Essayons d'en savoir plus. »

Lentement, les dirigeants prirent le chemin de la maison, recherchant Mlle Dursley ou son neveu. Et en tout dernier ils ouvrirent la porte de la cuisine.

« Que Dieu nous protège » chuchota Lestrade en faisant le signe de croix.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle, Mather couvra sa bouche et sortit dehors « Que se passe t-il, officier ? » demanda le colonel Fubster alors que Mather était penché au-dessus de buissons à côté de la porte.

**§§§§§§**

The time

12 Décembre 1995

**Nécrologie**

Jonathan Carnahan est mort le 10 décembre 1995 à l'âge de 101 ans.

Jonathan Carnahan était un Égyptologue,

un disciple et un professeur de bonne renommée à Oxford.

Il a survécu grâce à sa famille.

Jonathan Carnahan voulait que son corps soit embarqué en Égypte pour son enterrement.

_Marjorie Dursley _a été retrouvée morte dans sa maison le 11 décembre 1995,

âgée de 44 ans.

Toute sa famille et ses amis se rappelleront avec affection de Marge Dursley,

dresseuse respectée de bouledogues.

Service funèbre à la rue Egwin le 13 décembre 1995 à 6 heures de l'après midi.

Tous sont invités à la maison funèbre de la Tamise.

_Dudley Dursley_, fils de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley a été trouvé mort à la maison de sa tante le 11 décembre, âgé de 15 ans.

Toute sa famille et ses amis se rappelleront avec affection de Dudley Dursley.

Service funèbre à la rue Egwin le 13 décembre 1995 à 6 heures de l'après-midi.

Tous sont invités à la maison funèbre de la Tamise.

**§§§§§§**

**LES NOUVELLES DE SOLÉNOÏDE**

_Le seul ajustement des nouvelles à lire_

13 décembre 1995

**Nouvelles bizarres mais vraies**

**Le pull de la triple grenouille **

VOIR l'image d'une grenouille étonnante qui a 3 têtes, 6 yeux et 6 jambes.

**Le Conseil interrompu par la fuite**

Un chef du CONSEIL a annoncé son envie d'aller aux toilettes à une réunion assommante.

**Boucherie de Morcombe**

La police a fait une effroyable découverte dans les environs tranquilles de Morcombe.

Appelée à la maison de Marge Dursley par un voisin intrigué, la police est entrée dans la maison pour trouver les corps de Marge Dursley et son neveu, Dudley Dursley, se reposant à table.

- Tout d'abord, nous avons pensé qu'ils prenaient normalement leur déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons aperçu le chien aux pieds de la femme. Il semblerait que quelqu'un s'est fatigué à essayer de le transformer en saucisse, raconte un officier de police inconnu.

Après d'avantage de recherche, nous avons découvert que les deux victimes avaient été traitées d'une manière semblable.

Le meurtrier, ou les meurtriers ont pelé d'une façon experte les deux victimes, et ont enlevé la chair de leurs os. Après cela, le boucher a récupéré la chair et l'a bourrée dans les peaux, faisant ainsi une saucisse humaine.

Les os ont été retrouvés dans un grand pot sur le fourneau, comme si le tueur voulait faire un bouillon à partir de leur corps.

**À suivre**


	15. à la poursuite de la proie

****

Auteur : Lady FoxFire

****

Beta : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

****

Anciennes traductrices : Mikii (10 chapitres) ; Sephora ; Drey Drey

****

Nouvelle traductrice : Meduza

****

État de la fic en anglais : 17 chapitres, **en cours**

****

État de la fic en français : 15 chapitres; **Fini : 17 ( Pause, jusqu'a ce qu'un nouveau chapitre, en anglais, arrive)**

L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

****

&

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii_

pour la reprise de la fic.

&

__

Cette fic contient des passages assez dure,

donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.

&

__

À lire absolument

Nous voici donc de retour avec plein de chapitres!

- **_''Merlin's legacy'' _**est entièrement fini que ce soit la traduction que la correction donc il y aura un chapitre par semaine!

- La fic qui la remplacera est **_''A Prince Honor'' _**qui contient 16 chapitres, elle est fini en anglais et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il reste que 2 chapitre à traduire!! L'auteur est le même que **_''Merlin 's Legacy''. _**Les chapitres sont à la correction!

- **_La saga ''saving'' _**a de nouveau 6 traductrices, donc sa mise en suspend est suspendu(mdr)

- **_''A broken child'' _**est fini pour l'instant d'être traduit car nous avons rejoint l'auteur!

- Pour ce qui est de ''**_Métamorphose''_**, là désolé, mais **aucune nouvelle**!

J'ai envoyé des mails, sans résultat, donc **_si quelqu'un à des nouvelles de ''Angel's heaven'' qu'il nous contacte!_**

- Sinon toute les autres fics, ont bien avancé donc, à priori, les news devraient redevenir normal!

Onarluca

****

&&&&&&

&

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

Chapitre 15 : A la poursuite de la proie

Le directeur se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise ; ses pieds, profondément enfoncés dans une paire de bas en épaisse laine, étaient nonchalamment posés sur le bureau, pendant qu'il fredonnait joyeusement tout en tricotant ce qui apparaissait être une chaussette.

« Le coup sec va à la belette » chanta-t-il soudain avec gaieté.

Fumseck hérissa brusquement ses plumes avec l'interruption soudaine de la tranquillité dans la pièce. Le phoenix lâcha une note aigre pour montrer son mécontentement d'être ainsi dérangé.

« Voyons Fumseck, je ne chante pas si mal » calma Dumbledore, un scintillement rayonnant dans ses yeux.

Fumseck secoua ses plumes à nouveau par ennui avant de se tourner sur son perchoir dos au directeur de Poudlard. Avec un léger mouvement des ailes, Fumseck souleva sa queue brûlante en l'exposant au magicien étendu.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil devant la déclaration muette de Fumseck. « Bien, _je_ ne pense pas que je chante si mal » ajouta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, il tourna son attention vers la fenêtre ouverte, qui empêchait l'air froid d'entrer dans la pièce grâce à la magie.

« Il est en retard » annonça doucement Dumbledore, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

Fawkes se tourna et regarda aussi fixement par la fenêtre.

« J'espère que tout va bien » murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même. Le phoenix jeta un coup d'œil sympathique à l'homme las, libérant un petit bruit rassurant.

« Oui, oui. Il a sûrement été retardé. Il sera là dans quelques moments. » rajouta Albus avant de reprendre son tricot et commença à travailler à nouveau.

Le directeur avait juste fini deux rangées de plus et était à la moitié du suivant quand un Faucon Pèlerin traversa rapidement la fenêtre et atterrit gracieusement sur le bureau.

« Bonjour, Mercury. » salua Albus alors qu'il posait son tricot sur le bureau tout en déposa rapidement ses pieds à terre d'un grand coup. « Nous étions inquiets puisque tu n'es pas apparu à temps. »

Un rapide kack-kack-kack-kack de grattement de la part de Mercury fut sa réponse, alors qu'il inclinait la tête vers un paquet à ses pattes.

« Quelque chose de spécial d'Evelyn ? »

Le Faucon lâcha un autre kack-kack pour confirmer la pensée du directeur.

Fumseck sauta à cloche-pied sur le grand bureau pour apercevoir un morceau de l'objet spécial du paquet.

« _Cresceu _» marmonna Dumbledore alors qu'il tapait sur la boîte avec son index, faisant immédiatement quadrupler de taille le paquet.

Dumbledore souleva le couvercle, ignorant Fumseck et Mercury qui se bousculaient pour savoir lequel des deux serait le premier à voir ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte.

Dumbledore sortit précautionneusement une enveloppe rose pâle de la boîte. Mettant ses lunettes dorées en forme de demi-lune sur son nez long et aquilin, Dumbledore ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire à haute voix.

__

Mon cher Albus,

J'espère que ma lettre te trouvera en bonne santé. A part mes quelques maux et douleurs, je vais bien. Malheureusement, mes articulations me causent à nouveau des soucis - peut-être que ta jeune infirmière pourra prescrire quelque chose pour ceci.

Je reviens juste d'Amérique, d'une rencontre avec un groupe tranquille, tu sais. Ils insistent pour appeler un pull-over, un chandail. Et tu ne voudras pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent d'un pénis tacheté. Tu devras attendre jusqu'au Nouvel An pour que je te raconte le reste des aventures ici.

Tout en voyageant, j'ai trouvé un nouveau bonbon pour cette bouche insatiable que tu es. Les Moldus Américains appellent ça un 's'mores'. Il est plutôt simple d'en faire et j'ai mis les ingrédients dans ce paquet.

Dumbledore regarda dans la boîte et en extirpa un sac de marshmallows, une boîte marquée 'Graham Crackers' et une barre de chocolat Moldu.

D'abord, il faut que tu rôtisses un marshmallow et que tu le places sur un cracker Graham. Après ça, tu mets un morceau de chocolat sur le dessus. Ca doit être du chocolat Moldu – pour une étrange raison, le chocolat Sorcier refuse de fondre une fois placé sur un marshmallow chaud. Après que tu ait ajouté le chocolat, finis avec un autre cracker Graham et manges-le. C'est délicieux mais je pense que je m'amuse plus à les faire qu'à les manger.

Quand je viendrais, rappelle-moi de vous présenter, à toi et tes étudiants, les pâtés en croûte des montagnes.

Je sais que tu m'as entendu prêcher ça avant, mais tu vas devoir encore souffrir pour ça. Pourquoi insistes-tu pour lire ces redoutables journaux Moldus ? Je sais que tu insisteras sur le fait que c'est la manière la plus facile pour juger quelle quantité de notre monde croise celui des Moldus, mais vraiment Albus, 'Le chien est le père de mon enfant'. Qui, dans leurs esprits, peut penser à ces contes imaginaires ?

Quoi qu'il en soit Albus, c'est le travail du Ministère de regarder ce genre de problème, pas toi.

Je dois y aller, Albus ; Mercury s'impatiente. Je pense qu'il a une amie femelle dans l'école.

Je te verrais bientôt.

Ton adorée, la plus belle et intelligente cousine,

Evelyn

Posant la lettre de côté, Albus ouvrit le sac de marshmallow. « En veux-tu un, Mercury ? Fumseck ? » offrit-il.

Fumseck acquiesça impatiemment la tête, tandis que Mercury ébouriffait simplement ses ailes et grattait du pied.

« Ah, tu es impatient de voir ton _amie_. » Dumbledore réfléchit consciemment. « Tu peux partir alors. »

Mercury déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Utilisant les flammes de sa cheminée, Albus eut bientôt deux 's'mores' prêts pour sa grande joie, un marshmallow doré pour lui et un grillé pour Fumseck.

Fumseck attaqua rapidement, alors que Dumbledore grignotait à son propre plaisir. Lentement, il retira les journaux que sa cousine lui avait envoyés et retourna à son bureau pour les lire.

« Nessie a encore été aperçue. » commenta Dumbledore pendant qu'il balayait les gros titres des yeux. « La pauvre enfant n'aura aucune paix cet été. »

Fumseck lâcha un cri rauque indigné avant de continuer à manger sa part.

« Voyons, Fumseck, je doute sérieusement qu'elle le fasse exprès, » répondit Dumbledore amusé. « Après tout, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, la pauvre Kelpie s'est sentie horriblement stressée alors qu'elle essayait d'éviter tous ces touristes moldus qui la cherchait. »

Fumseck laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait fort à un reniflement.

« Bien, je comprends comment tu te sens, mais je m'attends à ce que tu te comportes bien quand nous irons la voir. Elle aura besoin d'un peu plus de soutien si elle doit éviter ces prétendus 'chasseurs de monstre'. » annonça Dumbledore pendant qu'il retournait à son journal.

Pendant un long moment, seuls le bruissement du papier et les craquements du feu se firent entendre dans le bureau.

« Si seulement j'avais vingt ans de moins » murmura mélancoliquement Albus, brisant le silence de la pièce alors qu'il regardait fixement une fille sur la page trois.

Dumbledore se sourit lui-même pendant que ses yeux erraient sur une Moldue brune complètement éclatée. « Je dois garder ça pour plus tard, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il mettait la page trois de côté. « Peut-être que Filius connaît un charme… »

Pendant que le directeur continuait à chercher dans le journal, il riait doucement de temps en temps ou prenait des notes rapides.

« Severus sera content. Les fleurs de lune fleurissent sur l'île de Tesco. » mentionna Dumbledore à Fumseck ; sa tête était en feu alors qu'il essayait de brûler un marshmallow dans son bec.

Le Directeur cilla devant l'étrange spectacle devant lui. « Bien, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de faire ceci. Comme je le disais, Severus sera content. Il s'est plaint pendant des mois à propos de la qualité médiocre des fleurs de lune séchées qu'il avait reçu de ses fournisseurs. Il sera maintenant capable de le faire lui-même. »

Tournant la page, Dumbledore appela soudain, « C'est ton sujet préféré Fumseck : Nouvelles bizarres mais vraies. »

Le phoenix lâcha d'un couinement son marshmallow avant de prendre son envol et d'atterrir sur le dos de la chaise de Dumbledore ; il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du directeur pour lire le journal.

« Un crapaud à trois têtes ? Hagrid voudrait certainement voir ça » marmonna Dumbledore pour lui-même. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Dumbledore lit le titre plus loin en bas de la page. « Oh Dieu… Quel… horrible événement : le Boucher de Morcombe »

Fumseck laissa échapper un cri d'assentiment et ébouriffa ses ailes en signe d'offense.

« Ça alors… Quelle _terrible_ chose de penser que les moldus puissent être capable de telles atrocités, » se dit Dumbledore en découpant soigneusement l'article d'un coup de baguette. « Heureusement, les elfes de maisons ne serviront pas de saucisses avant un moment – je ne crois pas pouvoir les supporter après ça. »

Fumseck jeta sa tête en arrière, laissant échappé un petit rire.

Dumbledore rougit légèrement devant l'amusement de son ami. « Ne m'en veut pas si je suis doué d'une imagination débordante » Il s'arrêta comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, tambourinant du doigt le bureau en bois poli, avant de regarder fixement son compagnon Phoenix, un léger sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. « Fumseck, rappelle-moi d'augmenter le salaire de Dobby et de le féliciter pour son travail bien accompli.

****

§§§§§§

« Oui, Harry ? » demanda Molly, regardant son tricot pendant qu'elle sentait Harry tirer sur ses robes avec effort.

Harry lui donna une feuille de parchemin, une grimace enfantine sur son visage pâle.

« Est-ce que c'est pour moi, mon chéri ? » s'enquit d'un air perplexe Molly, en prenant la page des mains anxieuses du garçon.

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme alors qu'il se pelotonnait sur le canapé, à côté de Mrs. Weasley.

« C'est magnifique Harry, » s'exclama Molly alors qu'elle regardait les dessins faits au crayon, qui représentaient neufs figures aux cheveux roux brillants et une avec des longs cheveux châtains touffus. « Est-ce que c'est ma famille et Hermione ? »

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Oh, ça doit être Ron, alors, » annonça Molly avec un grand sourire, tout en pointant la figure en bâton qui se tenait debout, le plus proche de la figure aux cheveux châtains. « Et voilà Ginny, et Fred, et George. Oh, tu as même dessiné la boucle d'oreille de Bill – j'aimerais vraiment que ce garçon me laisse lui couper les cheveux. » songea Molly d'un air absent.

Harry rigola doucement à la déclaration de Molly.

« Devons-nous accrocher ce chef d'œuvre avec les autres, alors ? » proposa Molly en tournant la tête en direction d'une partie du mur qui était couvert de dessins crayonnés et de peintures qu'Harry avait réalisés depuis quelques jours.

Harry sauta de sa place et attrapa le bras de Molly, l'emmenant énergiquement vers le mur.

Molly gloussa. « Je le prends comme un oui, mon chéri. » déclara-t-elle, permettant à Harry de la traîner tout du long.

« Alors, où veux-tu l'accrocher ? » demanda Mrs. Weasley tout en contemplant la collection de dessins. « Veux-tu le placer ici ? » pointa du doigt Molly, désignant un espace vide du mur, à côté d'un dessin à la peinture du Terrier.

Harry secoua la tête fermement, et se dirigea vers un dessin, qui représentait une sorte de tache noire, qui devait être l'interprétation de Patmol selon Harry.

« C'est un endroit parfait, Harry. » acquiesça Molly en fixant le parchemin sur le mur avec un geste de la baguette. « Tu va devenir un artiste bientôt. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Harry plissa son front, réfléchissant, pendant qu'il regardait ses dessins.

« Je n'ai pas vu le Directeur, ou le Professeur McGonagall ou aucun autre professeur. Que dirais-tu si nous y allions après ? » suggéra Molly.

Avec un rapide signe de tête en assentiment, Harry retourna à sa table et commença à rassembler ses crayons et ses parchemins pour son nouveau projet.

« Je me demande qui il dessinera cette fois, » songea calmement Molly pour elle-même, alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé et reprenait son tricot.

****

§§§§§§

Dans l'exacte même pièce, le grand prédateur connu sous le nom d'Ennui, poursuivait sa proie, cachée de la vue des humains, parmi les troupeaux de moutons de poussière.

Lentement, le chaton rampa de plus en plus près de la paire accouplée de pantoufles aux lapins roses, avec de longues oreilles qui fainéantaient dans l'obscurité, la poussière couvrant le paysage.

Juste alors qu'Ennui était sur le point d'attaquer, le jeune chat s'arrêta complètement dans son dessein. Son nez rose frissonna légèrement de l'excitation perdue, alors qu'il se concentrait sur un nouveau parfum dans la pièce.

Abandonnant pour un temps sa proie, Ennui commença à chasser pour son nouvel ami.

****

§§§§§§

« Apparemment, il est possible que tu aies enterré la graine trop profondément, et c'est pourquoi elle n'a jamais poussé, » expliqua Neville alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et la tint pour Ginny.

« Mais je n'ai pas ajouté _autant_ de terre au-dessus, » protesta Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop Ginny, » assura Neville, « C'est une erreur banale. Surtout avec du Trillium Erectum. »

« Ugh ! Je n'ai pas la main verte, je l'ai noire » soupira Ginny, en soufflant une mèche de cheveux de son visage, de frustration. « Je tue tout ce que je touche. J'arrose trop, ou pas assez ; je mets trop de terre ou pas assez » aboya-t-elle fortement, balançant ses bras un peu partout en signe de frustration. « Y a-t-il une plante que je ne puisse tuer ? Dis-moi Neville, hein ? »

« Eh bien… » fit rapidement Neville comme il regardait partout sauf à l'endroit où était Ginny.

« Très bien alors, il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis la Mort pour les plantes » proclama Ginny en faisant semblant de bouder.

Neville fit rouler ses yeux en signe d'exaspération, avant de se tourner vers la porte. « Mrs. Weasley ? Harry ? » appela Neville. "

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Neville se tourna vers Ginny. « Tu penses qu'ils sont descendus dans la cuisine ? »

« Sûrement, je sais qu'Harry est à l'aise avec les elfes de maison, surtout avec Dobby, » expliqua Ginny en s'approchant du divan. « Maman l'a certainement pris… Maman ! »

Neville se rendit rapidement au côté de Ginny et regarda derrière le divan. Face contre terre, reposait la silhouette de Mrs Weasley.

Ginny sauta sur le divan pour être immédiatement aux côtés de sa mère, tandis que Neville trébucha autour du divan. Soigneusement, ils firent basculer la plus vieille femme sur le dos.

« Maman. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi Maman, » appela Ginny désespérément, en secouant frénétiquement l'épaule de sa mère.

« Harry ! » haleta Molly doucement, battant des yeux, les ouvrant brièvement avant de les fermer à nouveau.

« Regarde si on l'a stupéfixiée, ou quelque chose comme ça », déclara anxieusement Neville, cherchant partout un quelconque signe d'agression, et avait sorti sa baguette. « _Enervate_, » chuchota-t-il, lançant le contre-charme sur Mrs Weasley.

Molly grogna doucement mais resta inconsciente.

Neville regarda sa baguette comme si elle l'avait trahi. « Ok, donc, ce n'est pas la _stupéfaxion_ – ça doit être quelque chose d'autre. »

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Ginny tandis qu'elle enlevait une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa mère.

« Le mieux serait de demander qui, » dit Neville en se levant.

« Harry ? » demanda Ginny, regardant Neville, sa lèvre tremblante.

Neville saisi une couverture et un oreiller du divan afin d'essayer de rendre l'état de Mrs Weasley plus confortable. « C'est possible. Souviens-toi, il l'a fait à Mr. Black, » rappela-t-il alors qu'il enveloppait Molly dans les couvertures.

« Il a endormi Sirius, il ne l'a pas stupéfixié, » contra Ginny pendant qu'elle tenait la main de sa mère. « Cependant, pourquoi aurait-il stupéfixié ma mère ? Tu crois qu'elle a fait quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'il a eu une rechute ! »

« Je ne sais pas Ginny, mais c'est très probable, » accepta Neville. « Mais ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons besoin de trouver Harry aussitôt que possible, et nous avons besoin d'aide. »

« Tu as raison, » soupira Ginny, tandis qu'elle lâchait la main de sa mère. « Je vais commencer à chercher Harry. Pour ce que nous en savons, il doit être caché dans son lit, terrifié. »

« Ginny… » fit Neville, ses yeux trahissant son inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Neville. Il a confiance en moi, » assura Ginny. « Et j'ai besoin de toi pour prendre la cheminée afin de contacter quelqu'un. »

« Et s'il te stupéfixe, Ginny ? Il avait confiance en ta mère, qui dit qu'il ne fera pas pareil avec toi ? » signala Neville. « Tu auras besoin de mon aide. »

« Il ne le fera pas. Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, Neville, » assura Ginny en commençant de chercher dans la pièce. « Cependant, si tu m'aidais et qu'il nous stupéfixiait tous les deux, alors personne ne pourrait nous aider. »

Neville soupira d'un air contrit, « Très bien, mais aussitôt que j'ai contacté quelqu'un, je viens t'aider, » signala Neville fermement alors

« Neville… » appela Ginny.

Neville se retourna et regarda Ginny. Dans ses mains se trouvait Ennui, le chat d'Harry, couvert de sang, se cachant mollement dans les bras de Ginny. Le chat avait été pas mal blessé, avec de longues entailles sur son corps. Avec un 'miou' douloureux, le chaton fit savoir aux deux étudiants qu'il était encore vivant.

« Je pense que nous avons un problème plus grave. »

****

§§§§§§

« Monsieur le Ministre » appela une balle rougeoyante sur le bureau de Fudge.

Fudge atteignit la boule et la toucha du doigt. « Je pensais vous avoir dit, Miss Dwain, que je ne devais pas être dérangé ! » gronda Fudge.

« Oui monsieur » commença Miss Dwain à travers la boule rougeoyante. « Je sais, monsieur, mais… »

« Mais quoi ! » claqua le Ministre avec colère.

« C'est Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur, » couina Dwain. « Il est ici pour vous voir. »

Fudge soupira, las, alors qu'il frottait son visage. « Très bien, envoyez-le ici. »

Les portes massives s'ouvrirent comme par magie. « Entrez, Monsieur, » fit signe Miss Dwain, la secrétaire du Ministre, à Lucius Malfoy pour entrer dans le bureau.

Malfoy flâna calmement à travers la salle lambrissée de bois, le tapis épais absorbant ses bruits de pas et de sa canne.

« Cornelius, mon cher ami… » fit Lucius d'une voix traînante, alors qu'il remarquait à quel point Fudge paraissait pâle et malade. « Cornelius, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Êtes-vous malade ? »

Avec sa main, Fudge balaya les inquiétudes de Malfoy. « Ce n'est rien Lucius. Je vais bien, » répliqua-t-il en prenant un mouchoir teinté de sang, et essuya le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez.

Avec une grâce que seul un Malfoy semblait posséder, Lucius s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau du Ministre de la Magie. « En tant qu'ami, Cornelius, je dois être franc avec vous ; vous avez l'air sérieusement malade, » dit Malfoy comme il contemplait le teint pâteux de Fudge, sa nonchalance générale, ainsi que ses yeux hypnotisant qui étaient ancrés avec deux sacs noirs, faisant comme s'il avait deux yeux noirs. « Avez-vous parler avec un médecin ? »

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr, » répliqua Fudge d'un air guindé alors qu'il essayait de cacher son agacement causé par la question de Malfoy. « Un rhume d'hiver. Boire beaucoup de fluides et de poivre en surface des potions, comme besoin et repos. » renifla Fudge alors qu'il lançait le mouchoir sur son bureau. « Je suis le Ministre de la Magie des Iles Britanniques – quand ai-je une chance de repos ? »

Fudge soupira avec lassitude, en passant une main dans ses cheveux clairsemés. « Je suis désolé Lucius. Je vous ai déploré de mes malheurs et je n'ai offert aucun rafraîchissement. Voudriez-vous du thé ou du café ? »

« Du thé sera bien, merci, » affirma Malfoy comme il balayait une fibre imaginaire sur la manche de ses longues robes. « Et en me parlant de vos problèmes, que sont des amis si l'on n'offre pas une oreille attentive quand on est dans le besoin ? Je vous ai questionné à propos de votre santé. »

Fudge sourit timidement. « Merci Lucius. Vous avez toujours été là quand j'avais besoin d'aide. » Le ministre leva un doigt sur le globe, blanc comme neige, posé sur le bureau, qui commença aussitôt à rougeoyer. « Miss Dwain ? Du thé pour deux. » Il coupa rapidement la communication avant que sa secrétaire ait pu répondre.

Malfoy haussa légèrement un sourcil en signe de surprise. « Je comprends donc que vous prenez bien peu soin de Miss Dwain ? » observa-t-il avec signe de tête vers le globe.

Fudge renifla avec dédain. « Elle est efficace. »

Malfoy haussa un élégant sourcil à la déclaration de Fudge ; sa lèvre partit pour en savoir plus mais à cet instant Miss Dwain entra. Elle portait un plateau argenté fleuri chargé d'un service à thé en porcelaine et des biscuits dans un plat d'argent. Déposant précautionneusement le plateau sur le bureau du Ministre, elle commença à servir le thé pour les deux gentlemen. « Mr. Malfoy, comment préférez-vous votre thé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Deux morceaux de sucre et un zeste de citron, » commanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé puis il étudia rapidement la jeune femme.

Avec une efficacité calme, elle présenta bientôt son thé à Mr. Malfoy et au Ministre sa propre boisson qui contenait trois morceaux de sucres et une généreuse dose de crème.

« Autre chose, sir ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle reprit le service à thé.

« Laissez le thé » commanda Fudge, sa voix légèrement moins rauque après une petite gorgée du liquide brûlant.

Avec un signe de tête, Miss Dwain quitta le bureau ; Malfoy se tourna légèrement sur sa chaise afin de voir sa forme s'éloigner.

Une fois que la porte du bureau fut bien fermée, il reporta son attention sur le Ministre. « Elle semble assez jolie, » dit-il en prenant une gorgée de thé alors qu'il croisait les jambes.

« Oui, elle l'est, » affirma Fudge avec un reniflement, ses yeux se rétrécissant, et prenant un peu de thé de sa tasse. « Quand je l'ai engagé pour la place de secrétaire, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle _soit reconnaissante_ pour l'opportunité que je lui avais offerte.

« Et je suppose qu'elle a été moins que reconnaissante ? » répliqua Lucius dans un ton entendu, haussant son sourcil pour montrer sa compréhension au message sous-entendu de Fudge.

Fudge renifla en réponse alors qu'il regardait fixement et de manière obscure la porte qui le séparait de la femme dont ils parlaient. « J'avais pensé que l'enseignement de ses parents serait meilleur. Mais j'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Ce n'est pas une sang-pure alors ? » s'enquit Malfoy, sa voix trahissant sa déception.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle est une sang-pure. Huitième génération je crois, » expliqua Fudge.

« Ah ! Elle d'une de ces nouvelles familles sorcières alors. Cela explique pourquoi elle n'a pas été aussi reconnaissante qu'elle aurait dû l'être. C'était une des choses pour laquelle je me suis battu quand j'étais au Conseil de Poudlard : l'éducation _appropriée_ des traditions des sorciers pour _tous_ les étudiants. Malheureusement, il y en avait qui m'ont combattu. »

« Dumbledore, » grogna Fudge. "Ce vieux fou ne m'a causé que des ennuis ! Miss Dwain est juste un autre exemple de son incompétence. »

« Oui, oui, je dois l'admettre. Le vieil homme doit être enlevé du poste avant qu'il ne détruise la base même sur laquelle le monde sorcier est construit, » énonça sinistrement Malfoy. « Et pour votre problème avec Miss Dwain, renvoyez-la. Vous pouvez assurément trouvez une autre jolie chose qui comprendra la reconnaissance qu'elle devra avoir pour s'être fait donné ce travail. »

« Je le ferais si elle n'était aussi efficace, » soupira Fudge pendant qu'il fixait des yeux sa tasse, le thé tourbillonnant à l'intérieur. « Elle fait le travail de trois secrétaires – je serais perdu sans elle. »

Malfoy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « C'est dur de trouver de bonne aide. Donc, votre réponse serait d'engager une aide personnelle, » proposa-t-il. « Quelqu'un de jeune et de beau. Et qui comprendrais comment être reconnaissant. Quelqu'un d'une vieille famille. »

Fudge fut immédiatement revigoré/réconforté par la proposition de Lucius. « C'est une excellente idée, Lucius. Je suis heureux que vous y ayez pensé, » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il levait sa tasse de thé dans les airs en salutation à l'homme assis de l'autre côté du bureau, avant de vider ce qu'il restait de thé. « J'ai une raison légitime d'engager une aide, surtout avec les problèmes que le _gosse_ Potter m'a causés. »

« Je suis heureux d'aider le Ministère de quelle que manière que ce soit, » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, avec un léger hochement de la tête, ses yeux se rétrécissant légèrement. « Et en parlant de Potter, n'a-t-on aucune nouvelle ? »

« Rien. A moins que vous comptiez les centaines de hiboux qui arrivent quotidiennement, » fit hargneusement Fudge.

« Des hiboux ? De qui ? » s'intéressa soudainement Malfoy.

« Tout le monde. Ils viennent du monde entier, demandant ce que je fabrique avec ce maudit enfant, » expliqua Fudge avec un geste de la main alors qu'il se servait une autre tasse de thé. « J'ai même vu certains gouvernements étrangers exiger une enquête au sujet de la manière dont mon Ministère traite cette affaire et de la façon dont nous observons le surplus d'enfants Moldus dans les Iles Britannique, » renifla Fudge sinistrement. « Certains veulent même que je démissionne, Lucius. J'ai trop à perdre si je le faisais. »

« Je ne pourrais pas être davantage d'accord avec vous, Cornelius. » Malfoy se pencha en avant sur sa chaise. « Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que Dumbledore ou un de ses disciples _payer_ ces personnes pour vous envoyer ces hiboux et ces demandes non fondées. »

« Vous croyez vraiment ? » demanda rapidement Fudge, un premier éclat d'un intérêt réel brillant dans ses yeux depuis que la rencontre avait commencé.

« Bien sûr. Je crois aussi que le vieil homme a simulé la disparition de Potter et a également fabriqué toutes ces lettres. Il est malade, Cornelius. Il croit vraiment à l'histoire de Potter sur le retour du Lord Noir, » affirma Lucius en reposant sa coupe à moitié pleine sur le bureau.

« Vous avez raison. Vous avez raison, » accorda Fudge alors qu'il inclina la tête, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il pensait. « Mais que dois-je faire ? »

« Nous trouvons Potter. Avec lui nous pourrons révéler tous les mensonges qu'ils ont propagés. »

****

§§§§§§

Vernon Dursley essuya les gouttes de pluie glacée de son visage alors qu'il faisait un pas à l'intérieur d'un pub sur la périphérie de Pitlochry, Écosse, ses chaussures couinant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien Monsieur ? » demanda un vieil homme aux cheveux presque blancs, en signe de souci pendant qu'il faisait un pas derrière le bar, une serviette de bar dans la main.

Vernon hocha la tête alors qu'il frissonnait. « Ma voiture est tombé en panne à environ un demi mile après la ville, « dit-il en claquant des dents. « J'ai du marcher pour trouver de l'aide. »

« Par ce temps ? » s'exclama l'homme. « Vous devez être transi jusqu'aux os ! » Vernon hocha la tête en signe d'accord. « Bien je sais ce dont vous avez besoin, un bol de notre ragoût au bœuf fait maison pour vous réchauffer. »

Vernon se lécha les lèvres à la mention de nourriture mais son visage s'affaissa pendant que ses mains fouillaient ses poches. « Je… »

Voyant la détresse de Vernon, le vieil homme parla un peu plus fort : « Pour la maison bien sûr. J'ai besoin de _tester le goût_, après tout. »

« Merci… euuh ? » marmonna Vernon en balançant sur les pieds.

« Sean O'Donnell, mais vous pouvez juste m'appeler Sean, » se présenta le vieil homme en tendant sa main à Vernon. « Je suis le propriétaire et le gérant de ce pub. »

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Sean, » dit-il en secouant énergiquement la main du vieil homme. « Appelez-moi Vernon. »

« Content de vous rencontrer, Vernon. Maintenant obtenons un peu de nourriture chaude pour vous avant que mes habitués ne commencent à entrer, » annonça Sean pendant qu'il guidait Vernon à une table près du feu.

« Je vous suis redevable au-delà des mots, » s'écria énergiquement Vernon comme Sean plaçait le plateau devant lui, ses yeux s'élargissant pendant qu'il regardait la nourriture.

« Ce n'est rien Vernon, » répondit Sean avec un haussement d'épaules alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la table, observant Vernon attaquer la nourriture, « Je sais ce que c'est que d'être poursuivi de malchance. »

« Essayez donc quatorze de ça, » murmura Vernon dans une bouche pleine de nourriture.

Sean haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise. « Aussi longtemps ? »

« Ouais, » confirma Vernon tristement en fixant la nourriture, « Je… Je ne veux pas en parler » continua-t-il en recommençant à manger.

« Pas de problème, » répondit Sean avec un signe de tête. « Je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression Monsieur. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Ce ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce que ça devienne vraiment mauvais. C'est quand je me suis marié à cette putain d'épouse que tout ce que j'avais travaillé et économisé a coulé, me laissant derrière avec notre garçon, une montagne de dettes et aucun travail. » Vernon frissonna involontairement.

« Partie avec un autre homme ? » demanda Sean.

« Non. Quoique ça aurait été plus facile à accepter, »dit Vernon avec affliction. « Elle… Bien, disons que nous avons des problèmes de famille. Qui proviennent de son maudit neveu. J'aurais aimé écouter mes intuitions quand… le garçon est venu à la maison. »

A cet instant un groupe d'hommes entra dans le pub, déposants leurs manteaux lourds et humides.

« Salut, Sean, » appela l'un des hommes.

« Quel est le menu d'aujourd'hui, hein ? » appela un autre homme.

« Ragoût de bœuf, » répondit Sean de là où il était assis.

« Quand te décideras-tu à ajouter du haggis (2) au menu, Sean ? » proposa un des hommes.

« Quand ta femme accepteras finalement de me le préparer, » répliqua Sean avec moquerie. « Bien, je dois retourner travailler, » dit-il en se levant. « Je demanderais voir si quelqu'un peut vous aider à ramener votre voiture en ville. »

« Merci beaucoup, » répondit Vernon avec reconnaissance tout en découpant un morceau de pain pour l'utiliser en absorbant un peu de jus du ragoût.

« Qui est le gars du Sud ? » chuchota un des habitués alors qu'il se penchait sur le bar.

« Un gars qui n'a pas de chance, » répondit Sean pendant qu'il commençait à servir les pintes pour les hommes au bar. « La dame l'a quitté, il est au chômage et sa voiture est tombé en panne à l'extérieur de la ville. Il a du marcher jusqu'ici. »

« Pauvre bâtard, » dit un homme avec une barbe sel et poivre crépue ; il prit une lampée de sa pinte. « Quand Mary et les gosses arriveront ici, je monterais et je jetterais un coup d'œil à cette voiture, voir ce qui ne va pas avec ça. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, Douglas, » dit Sean avec un hochement de tête et un sourire. « Comment vont Mary et les enfants ? »

« Ils vont bien. James viens juste de recevoir une bourse de musique et les docteurs ont enlevé le plâtre d'Abby aujourd'hui., » répondit Douglas en prenant une autre boisson.

« Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, » s'exclama gaiement Sean. « Mary et toi méritez un peu de chance. »

Durant la demi-heure suivante, de plus en plus de clients arrivèrent, quelques uns partageant une pinte ou deux avec Vernon, d'autres lui offrant une chambre pour la nuit, et un peu qui offrait de réparer sa voiture gratuitement.

« Mary, ma chérie. Il était grand temps que tu arrives. Ton gars commençait à s'inquiéter que tu sois partie en courant avec un autre homme, » railla Sean avec bonhomie en faisant un clin d'œil à la femme aux longs cheveux châtains, qui venait de passer la porte, suivie par un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait.

« Oncle Sean, » aborda Mary d'un ton désapprobateur mais aussi taquin. « Tu sais parfaitement qu'il est le seul homme pour moi. Tu devras juste dire à tous ces hommes qu'_ils_ doivent attendre dix ans de plus qu'Abby ait grandi. »

« Maman ! » couina-t-elle en dégoût.

« Tu as raison Mary, » répondit Sean avec un clin d'œil, « Je pense que je devrais parler à Douglas pour qu'il sorte les épées familiales du mur. On est jamais préparé à se défendre de tous les arcs qui viendront ennuyer la fille. Tu ne crois pas James ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres secoua la tête tristement pendant qu'il roulait ses yeux aux singeries des adultes.

« Les garçons sont des brutes, » affirma fermement Abby en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et sa mâchoire saillit comme si c'était une audace que le monde soit en désaccord avec elle.

« Oh non, mon cœur se brise, » dit Sean avec un soupir dramatique alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur son cœur.

« T'es bizarre, Oncle Sean, » déclara Abby.

« Je suis pas bizarre, » contra Sean. « Je suis unique. »

James secoua simplement la tête aux cabrioles du propriétaire du pub. « Viens, Abby, je vais te battre aux dames, » dit-il à sa sœur et il la traîna à une table près du feu.

« Je suis rouge, » chantonna Abby alors qu'elle s'échappait de la poigne de son frère et qu'elle courait saisir le jeu et commencer à l'installer.

« Très bien, » soupira James, « mais tu vas quand même perdre. »

« Non, » dit Abby en tirant la langue.

Vernon venait de finir la dernière lampée de bière de sa chope quand la jeune fille brune s'installa à la table derrière lui. Avec des yeux vitreux il regarda la fille installer le jeu, un petit sourire insouciant sur le visage.

« Ne parie pas là-dessus, morveuse, » dit un mince garçon aux cheveux sombres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table. Se tournant légèrement il tomba directement sur Vernon. « Bonsoir, Monsieur, » dit-il avec un sourire, le feu se reflétant dans ses lunettes.

« Toi, » gronda Vernon d'un voix venimeuse ; il se leva soudainement, le bruit du pub noyant ses mots sauf pour les deux enfants à côté de lui. « Espèce de répugnant petit anormal ! »

James déglutit nerveusement en prenant ses distances avec l'homme, ses yeux cherchant désespérément de l'aide alors que sa sœur se cachait dans un coin sombre loin de l'homme. « Monsieur, je… je pense que vous faites une erreur. »

« La seule erreur que j'ai jamais faite a été de te laisser vivre. J'aurais du te noyer, » cracha-t-il furieusement entre ses dents serrées. « Mais ce n'est pas trop tard… »

Sans prévenir Vernon se jeta sur le garçon, ses mains charnues maintenant étroitement la gorge du garçon tandis que sa corpulence massive les entraîna tous deux sur le plancher, le garçon écrasé sous lui.

« Je vais te tuer, putain sans valeur, » gronda Vernon pendant qu'il frappait la tête de l'enfant contre le plancher de bois dur à plusieurs reprises tout en resserrant sa prise autour de la gorge de James. « La seule chose pour laquelle tu étais bon était de… »

Avant que Vernon ait fini sa phrase, une des chaises du pub vint se briser sur son dos ; le laissant sans connaissance. Le corps sans connaissance de Vernon se brisa sur le corps mince sous lui, ses mains toujours enroulées autour du cou de sa victime.

Avec une subite traction, le corps de Vernon fut roulé sur le plancher de bois, libérant l'enfant meurtri.

Mary enroula ses bras autour de son fils, murmurant des mots de réconfort dans ses cheveux tandis que l'enfant se cramponnait à ses vêtements, tremblant de peur.

« Seamus, tu ferais mieux d'appeler l'agent MacCloud, » dit Sean alors qu'il se tenait à côté de la forme du corps de Vernon, les restes d'une chaise cassée dans ses mains.

****

À suivre

(1) Kelpie est un cheval marin, célèbre dans le folklore écossais.

(2) Le haggis est un plat traditionnel écossais, à base d'abats de mouton, d'oignons, d'avoine, de saindoux, d'épices et de sel.

****

Dernière chose : les s'mores dont parle Evelyn dans sa lettre existent vraiment. Il s'agit d'une sorte de tradition américaine, pour les plus jeunes scouts il me semble. Mais personnellement, je ne me risquerais pas à y goûter.


	16. Contrariété

**Auteur :** Lady FoxFire

**Bêta :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Anciennes traductrices :** Mikii (10 chapitres) ; Sephora ; Drey Drey

**Nouvelle traductrice :** Meduza

**Etat de la fic en anglais :** 17 chapitres, en cours

**Etat de la fic en français :** 16; **Traduit :** 17; **En cours :**En pause(en attente d'un nouveau chap)

L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

0o0

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

0o0

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 16 : Contrariété**

Assise sur le lit d'Harry, Ginny se regardait dans le vide pendant qu'elle caressait machinalement la fourrure du petit chat noir sur ses genoux.

Le chat lâcha un faible 'miou' en remerciement quand un énorme chien noir poussa les grandes portes de chêne et se glissa furtivement à l'intérieur.

Avec un pop, le chien redevint à nouveau un être humain. Après avoir silencieusement fermé la porte, Sirius traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Ginny.

Ensemble ils continuèrent leur surveillance en silence. Le seul bruit était celui du ronronnement bruyant d'Ennui.

« Comment va le cerveau en fourrure ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il tendait le bras pour caresser le chaton derrière l'oreille.

Ginny cligna des yeux quelques instants alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la présence des deux autres avec elle dans la chambre. « Quoi ? »

« Le cerveau en fourrure. » Sirius désigna de la tête Ennui. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Madame Pomfrey l'a regardé, » dit Ginny en désignant le chaton presque adulte. « Il a été assez battu… des os cassés… il a été blessé. » Ginny prit le chaton dans ses bras et l'étreignit violemment.

Sirius tendit un bras, le plaçant autour de Ginny et lui donna une étreinte rassurante. « Tout ira bien. »

Se tournant légèrement, Ginny enroula ses bras autour de Sirius, laissant Ennui glisser sur le lit. Ennui s'installa bientôt sur la couverture préférée d'Harry, d'où il pourrait garder un œil sur les deux humains.

« C'est ma faute, » sanglota Ginny contre la poitrine de Sirius. « Si j'étais venue un peu plus tôt… si j'avais compris ce qui s'était passé et déclenché l'alarme plus tôt… »

« Si je n'avais jamais échangé de place avec Peter… Si je n'avais pas fait confiance à quelqu'un qui me paraissait être un ami… Si je n'avais jamais laissé Harry à Dumbledore il y a toutes ces années, » murmura Sirius dans les cheveux de Ginny. « Nous ne pouvons pas vivre nos vies en pensant avec des 'si' et des 'peut-être'. Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas ta faute. Ce n'était la faute de personne. » Sirius s'éloigna un peu de Ginny. Prenant son menton dans sa main, la tête de Ginny se leva afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. « La vraie faute revient à ceux qui nous ont pris Harry et ceux qui en ont donné l'ordre, » dit Sirius d'une voix qui ne laissant aucune place à une réplique.

Ginny se plongea dans les profondeurs des yeux de Sirius pendant un moment avant d'incliner la tête en silence en signe d'assentiment, et laisser passer un soupir de soulagement. « Est-ce qu'on sait comment ils vont retrouver Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je pensais qu'il était supposé être en sécurité ici. »

« Peter, » dit simplement Sirius, mettant dans ce seul mot tous ses regrets, sa douleur et sa colère.

« Je déteste ce foutu rat, » grogna Ginny.

Sirius rit légèrement à la déclaration de Ginny. « Je pense que tout le monde dans ta famille ressent la même chose pour lui. »

« Non, » dit Ginny en secouant la tête. « Je l'ai détesté bien avant ça. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent légèrement aux mots de Ginny. « Okay, » dit Sirius, que les paroles intriguaient. « Il y a plus que tu ne le dis, n'est-ce pas ? Plus que ce qui vient d'arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas important, » dit Ginny en essayant de s'éloigner de Sirius, uniquement stoppée par les bras toujours autour d'elle. « Ce n'est rien Sirius. C'est le passé. »

Sirius s'éloigna et releva le menton de Ginny pour voir dans ses yeux. Il la fixa, l'observant pendant quelques minutes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Rien, » fit sèchement Ginny, sur la défensive.

« Ginny, » appela Sirius.

"Tu promets de n'en parler à personne," glapit Ginny, échappant finalement à la poigne de Sirius et s'éloignant rapidement de lui.

Sirius regarda Ginny pendant un moment avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine en forme de 'X', faisant un signe de tête solennel. « Moi, Sirius Black, jure son mon honneur, mon âme et ma magie de ne jamais retranscrire ou de ne jamais dire à aucun être ou objet ce que tu vas me dire sans ton expresse permission. Si je brise cette promesse, puissent les Dieux avoir pitié de mon âme. »

Ginny cligna des yeux, surprise par l'utilisation de Sirius d'une si vieille et possible promesse mortelle. « Merci, » murmura Ginny. Après s'être arrêté un moment pour remettre en ordre ses pensées, Ginny commença. « Avant que nous n'apprenions la vérité… sur ce qu'était ou qui était Croûtard… Parfois je le trouvais dans ma chambre la nuit ou tôt le matin. De temps à autres je l'ai même trouvé dans la salle de bains quand je prenais une douche. Et une fois je l'ai trouvé dans mes vêtements sales, il reniflait mes… » Le visage de Ginny devint rouge alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes à elle, les entourant de ses bras. « Je n'ai jamais aimé être seule avec lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne le pouvais simplement pas. »

Sirius laissa échapper un souffle saccadé alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'impliquait Ginny. « L'as-tu dit à quelqu'un ? »

Ginny secouant la tête en signe de négation.

« Tu dois le faire, » dit Sirius. « Tu as besoin d'être examinée… »

« Je ne l'ai pas été, » dit Ginny, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « Quand Hermione m'a dit à propos… à propos de Peter, j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais si… gênée avec Croûtard. Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre les étrangers. J'ai trouvé un charme à la bibliothèque, un vieux charme, et j'ai vérifié, et je n'ai rien. »

Sirius acquiesça avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Bien, mais tu dois quand même en parler à quelqu'un et tu dois être examinée. » Sirius leva une main pour arrêter les protestations de Ginny. « Il y a des charmes ou des sorts qu'il a pu placer sur toi ou sur n'importe qui de ta famille. Les charmes changent lentement avec le temps sur les gens, leur faisant faire des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais faites. »

Ginny hocha la tête lentement. « Ron et Percy devraient être _examinés_ aussi. Ils étaient près de lui plus longtemps que n'importe qui. »

Une fois encore, les deux s'enfermèrent dans leur mutisme.

« Tu… Tu crois que nous reverrons Harry ? » demanda Ginny, trouvant finalement le courage de poser la question qu'elle avait peur de formuler depuis des jours.

« Je sais que nous le retrouverons ! » dit Sirius avec la détermination d'un fanatique.

Ginny le fixa, stupéfiée. « Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »

« Parce que rien d'autre ne serait acceptable, » répliqua Sirius. « Nous _allons_ le revoir. Et puis nous ferons tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour l'aider… pour le guérir. »

Le léger conseil arracha un petit sourire aux lèvres de Ginny. « Tu crois que je devrais lui apporter un autre chaton ? »

Ennui frappa Ginny avec un regard mauvais que seul un chat aurait pu faire alors qu'il sortait ses griffes.

Avant que Sirius incrédule, ne puisse répondre à Ginny, Remus passa la tête dans la chambre et regarda autour arborant une expression troublée, le front fortement plissé.

« Avez-vous vu Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Je l'ai vu à la bibliothèque, mais c'était il y a deux heures, » dit Sirius alors qu'il se levait du lit. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Remus fit quelques pas dans la chambre, ses yeux plus troublés que jamais. « Elle a disparu. »

« Debout ! Debout ! »

« Encore cinq minutes, Parvati, » marmonna Hermione en étreignant son oreiller sur sa tête.

« Pas Parvati, Fittie, » grinça frénétiquement une voix aiguë. « Mademoiselle se réveille maintenant ! Mademoiselle ne doit pas dormir ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » grogna Hermione alors qu'elle clignait les yeux de sommeil.

« Réveillez-vous maintenant ! » cria à nouveau la voix crissant avant que les cris virulents soient remplacés pas le grincement des ressorts du lit, pendant que le matelas pelucheux ondulait comme si quelqu'un sautait dessus.

Hermione se retourna avec un grognement et se retrouva en tête à tête avec une elfe de maison, dont la robe bleu clair et les chaussures rouges scintillantes lui rappelaient Dorothée dans le Magicien d'Oz. Hermione regarda l'elfe de maison. L'elfe de maison regarda Hermione.

« Qui es-tu ? » lâcha finalement Hermione tandis qu'elle se relevait sur les coudes. « Et où suis-je ? » Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle vit la pièce largement fournie dans laquelle elle se trouvait. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« Moi être Fittie » dit la petite elfe de maison avec fierté. « Mademoiselle est à la maison du Maître. Le Maître a envoyé Fittie pour réveiller Mademoiselle.

« Le Maître ? » demanda Hermione, ses yeux recherchant activement sa baguette dans la chambre. « Qui est ton Maître ? »

« Le Maître est le Maître, » dit Fittie comme si l'identité de son Maître était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« D'accord, » dit Hermione sans conviction, ménageant l'elfe de maison qui se balançait sur le lit, et commença à regarder autour d'elle pour trouver sa baguette. « Tu vois, il doit y avoir une sorte de malentendu. Je ne pense pas que je devrais être ici. Est-ce que tu sais où est ma baguette ? »

« Le Maître a le bâton magique de Mademoiselle, » répondit Fittie, faisant arrêter sa recherche à Hermione et leva la tête pour marquer sa surprise. « Seuls les hommes du Maître ont le droit de porter le bâton. »

Hermione cligna des yeux un instant devant l'elfe de maison tandis que les paroles de Fittie balayaient les dernières traces de sommeil de son esprit. Elle tourna rapidement son attention sur la porte de chêne lourd et les fenêtres, soupira simplement de désespoir quand elle les trouva scellées et protégées par des charmes.

Avec une détermination née de la peur, Hermione fouilla le placard, désespérée de trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à se défendre si le besoin se présentait, sa frustration et son anxiété s'intensifièrent après avoir seulement trouvé trois pairs de chaussettes en soie.

Sa recherche de l'ensemble des tiroirs, dans un style très fleuri, donna de futiles résultats. « Ils auraient pu prévoir de laisser un set à lettre ou une plume ! » grogna-t-elle doucement pour elle-même.

« Où suis-je, et pourquoi suis-je ici ? » jeta-t-elle à l'elfe de maison, sa voix débordant de contrariété.

Fittie était apparemment imperturbable par le ton haineux d'Hermione. « Les hommes du Maître ont ramené Mademoiselle ici. Le Maître a dit à Fittie de prendre soin de Mademoiselle » dit simplement l'elfe. « Le Maître a dit que Mademoiselle arrangerait le malade. »

Expirant lentement, Hermione s'avança sur le lit afin de s'asseoir sur le bord pour rassembler ses pensées. « Le malade ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Le malade malade. Les guérisseurs du Maître ne peuvent pas l'arranger, » expliqua Fittie, en baissant légèrement ses oreilles. « Le Maître n'était pas content quand les hommes du Maître ont ramené le malade. Les hommes du Maître disent que Mademoiselle peut arranger le malade. Alors le Maître a envoyé les hommes du Maître pour chercher Mademoiselle. »

« Est-ce que le malade a des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts ? »

« Fittie ne sait pas. Le Maître se soucie du malade. Personne n'a le droit d'approcher le malade. »

« Est-ce que Fittie peut… Je veux dire, peux-tu m'aider à voir le malade ? » demanda Hermione. « Je pense qu'il est un de mes amis qui a été enlevé à sa famille. J'ai besoin de le ramener à la maison. »

« Oh non. Fittie ne pourra jamais faire ça. » répondit l'elfe de maison, consternée alors qu'elle tirait sur ses oreilles dans un geste nerveux. « Fittie bon elfe de maison. Mademoiselle veut que Fitty fasse des mauvaises choses. »

« Non ! Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses des mauvaises choses, Fittie, » dit Hermione en s'emparant de la main de Fittie pour empêcher la petite elfe de maison de se blesser. « Je… j'ai peur, et je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux trouver mon ami et rentrer. »

« Mademoiselle pas avoir peur. Maître bon maître. » dit Fittie en caressant le genou d'Hermione d'une façon réconfortante. « Le Maître n'autorise pas Fittie à punir Fittie. Le Maître punit Fittie. Quand Fittie mauvaise, Fittie n'a pas le droit de cuisiner ou de nettoyer. Fittie doit penser à ce que Fittie a fait. »

« C'est très bien, Fittie, » dit Hermione sans conviction. « Tu dois comprendre que les hommes de ton maître m'ont enlevé de mon école, de mes amis. Mes amis et moi avons beaucoup d'ennemis, des mauvais mages et sorciers qui voudront nous faire blesser ou nous tuer. Je ne sais pas si ton Maître est l'un d'eux. Je veux juste voir le Malade et le prendre avec moi à la maison. »

« Le Maître ne blessera pas Mademoiselle. Fitty montre. Mademoiselle suit Fittie. Fittie emmène Mademoiselle au Maître, » la petite elfe de maison prit la main d'Hermione, la traînant à moitié et la dirigeant de l'autre moitié hors de la chambre et à travers le manoir avant d'atteindre une porte fermée.

Après avoir reçu une faible invitation en réponse à son coup, Fittie se balança pour ouvrir la porte afin d'entraîner Hermione à l'intérieur.

« Mademoiselle voit que le Maître est un bon Maître, » dit la petite elfe de maison.

« Vous ! » cria Hermione pendant qu'elle fixait, choquée, l'homme assis en face du feu.

« Miss Granger, » dit l'homme avec une voix lisse et enfumée, « bienvenue à mon humble demeure. »

**À suivre**


	17. Tout à commencé avec Elizabeth

**Auteur :** Lady FoxFire

**Bêta :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Anciennes traductrices :** Mikii (10 chapitres) ; Sephora ; Drey Drey

**Nouvelle traductrice :** Meduza

**Etat de la fic en anglais :** 17 chapitres, en cours

**Etat de la fic en français :** 17; **Traduit :** 17; **En cours :**En pause(en attente d'un nouveau chap)

L'histoire est à _Lady FoxFire, _et les 99,9 de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

**&**

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur ainsi que de _Mikii _**

**pour la reprise de la fic.**

**&**

_**Cette fic contient des passages assez dure, **_

_**donc si vous êtes d'une nature sensible, faites marche arrière.**_

**&**

**&**

**Voilà nous avons rejoint l'auteur! **

**Maintenant reste plus qu'a attendre!**

**&**

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite, **

**de passer de très bonne fêtes!**

**Nous vous embrassons!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 17 Tout a commencé avec Elizabeth**

« Lord Voldemort, » dit Hermione avec un léger tremblement dans la voix alors que Fittie refermait la porte derrière elle. « Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « Vous me reconnaissez ? » demanda-t-il en surprise alors qu'il reposait son verre de vin sur la table à côté de lui.

Hermione releva son menton vers le Lord Noir pendant qu'elle le détaillait. « Votre photo est dans 'Poudlard : Histoire des Préfets et Préfètes. Je suppose que vous avez utilisé une potion ou un sort qui a fait que vous ressembliez à ce que vous êtes maintenant. » Le Lord Noir hocha la tête à ces mots. « Est-ce provisoire ou permanent ? »

Voldemort hocha la tête avec un sourire affecté sur les lèvres. « Vous êtes vraiment la plus intelligente fille de votre génération. C'est permanent. »

Hermione acquiesça tandis qu'elle acceptait la réponse. « Et où est Harry ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un signe de tête en direction d'un lit de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Gardant un œil sur le Lord Noir, Hermione se dirigea prudemment vers le lit, se dépêchant après être passée près de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Tirant sur le rideau Hermione s'écria, effrayée « Oh Harry ! » alors que les yeux ternes d'Harry fixaient le vide.

« J'avais ordonné à mes hommes de le trouver et uniquement de le trouver, » dit Voldemort de l'endroit où il était assis. « Ils ne devaient pas le ramener ici… pas avant que je l'ai décidé, mais Wortmail… Il a voulu gagner quelques faveurs… Avoir plus de pouvoir sur mes hommes… »

« Pourquoi ! » s'écria Hermione en se tournant vers lui. « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Voldemort se leva de sa chaise afin de faire face à Hermione. « Vous demandez pourquoi Harry ? » dit Voldemort en fixant Hermione dans les yeux. « Parce qu'il est la réponse à une question ; et pourquoi vous, parce que ceci n'est pas Harry, » désigna Voldemort en pointant du doigt Harry qui gisait dans le lit.

Hermione se tourna légèrement et regarda à nouveau Harry.

« Ce n'est pas le Harry Potter que j'avais en face de moi dans la bataille. Ce n'est pas mon ennemi. Ceci est un… un enfant brisé. Et vous savez comment le guérir. »

« Le guérir ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Vous voulez que je le soigne pour que vous le tuiez ? Pour détruire le seul espoir qu'il nous reste dans ce monde pour vous vaincre. »

« Je veux que vous le guérissiez pour que je puisse connaître la réponse ! Alors nous pourrons finir cette foutue guerre ! Une guerre que je n'ai ni commencée ni voulue ! »

Hermione s'éloigna de la colère de Voldemort. « Mais vous… »

« Vous ne savez rien Miss Granger ! Vous ne savez rien au sujet de ce qu'est réellement cette guerre ! »

« C'est à propos du pouvoir et votre haine de votre père et de tous ceux qui ne sont pas nés sorciers, » lâcha Hermione alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Alors vous ne savez vraiment rien. » Avec ceci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna le dos à Hermione.

Reprenant son verre de vin de la table à côté de la chaise dans lequel il était assis quand Hermione était entrée, Celui-qu'il-ne-faut-pas-nommer se dirigea vers la cheminée ; son regard se fixa sur les flammes dansantes.

Hermione regarda le dos de l'homme le plus redouté au monde puis au garçon blessé qu'elle connaissait en tant que meilleure amie. « Si ce n'est pas le pouvoir et la haine, alors que voulez-vous ? »

Voldemort regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule dans sa direction avant de reprendre son attention sur le crépitement du feu. « Des réponses, » dit-il simplement.

Hermione renifla. « Des réponses ; mais à quelles questions ? »

Voldemort se retourna et fixa la jeune Gryffondor. « Est-ce que je fais ce qui doit être fait de la bonne manière ? »

« Ce que vous avez fait ? » dit Hermione avec incrédulité. « Meurtres, viols, tortures… et vous demandez si ce que vous avez fait est une bonne chose ! »

« Une poignée de morts n'égale pas les erreurs qu'a commis la communauté sorcière, » fit sèchement le Seigneur Voldemort avant de jeter son verre de vin contre le mur derrière la chemine où il se fracassa en millions de morceaux et en pluie sur les flammes.

Hermione s'éloigna comme s'il l'avait giflé. « Bien, alors pourquoi ne m'éclairez-vous pas, Seigneur Voldemort ! » cracha Hermione.

« Tom. »

Hermione cligna des yeux de confusion. « Quoi ? »

« Appelez-moi Tom, » déclara le Seigneur Voldemort, autrefois connu sous le nom de Tom Riddle en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés.

Hermione le fixa, choquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose uniquement pour la refermer aussitôt. Ouvre. Ferme. Ouvre. Ferme.

« Je pense qu'un peu de thé serait le bienvenue, » dit Tom comme il appelait un elfe de maison auquel il demanda une théière de thé et des sandwichs.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu se remettre de son choc et faire un commentaire au sujet de l'esclavage des elfes de maison, un elfe apparut alors avec une théière de thé et des sandwichs puis disparut.

« Comment prenez-vous votre thé, Miss Granger ? » demanda Tom en versant le thé.

« Deux sucres et une touche de citron s'il vous plaît, » répondit-elle en retombant dans les manières correctes que sa grand-mère lui avait enseignées quand elle était plus jeune.

Ajoutant du sucre au thé, Tom tendit à Hermione sa tasse et lui indiqua gentiment une chaise à côté de la sienne. Servant une seconde tasse, Tom se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Permettez-moi de vous raconter une histoire, Miss Granger, » dit Tom après avoir pris une gorgée de thé. « Il était une fois une jeune sorcière qui tomba amoureuse et se maria avec un Moldu. Ensemble ils firent un enfant mais avant que l'enfant naisse, la sorcière confessa à son mari qu'elle était une sorcière. Le mari, dans la crainte de sa femme, de son âme mortelle (cruelle ?) a juste utilisé cette excuse pour abandonner sa femme et l'enfant à naître.

La jeune sorcière s'est tournée vers sa famille pour avoir de l'aide, mais parce qu'elle s'était _salie_ avec un Moldu, ils n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour elle. Cependant, ils se sont assurés que le petit à naître pourrait aller à Poudlard avec juste assez d'or pour commencer quand il ou elle aurait obtenu son diplôme.

Bien entendu, comme toute grossesse le temps vint pour l'accouchement, et ce fut un accouchement parfaitement normal ; c'était un garçon mais là était le problème. La mère saignait et on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Et avec son dernier souffle de vie, la sorcière tint son enfant et l'appela… l'appela Daniel comme le Moldu qui avait volé et brisé son cœur. (NdB : Daniel :p hnhn… le prénom de l'acteur et l'histoire de Tom XD)

L'enfant fut envoyé dans un orphelinat parce qu'aucun sorcier ne voulait prendre un sang-mêlé surtout un dont la mère aurait pu avoir des relations éloignées qui étaient amatrices de Magie Noire. Et aucun Moldu ne prendrait un enfant sans nom ou sinon un dont le père était riche et puissant.

Maintenant l'enfance de Daniel ressemble à celle de Mr. Potter mais contrairement à Mr. Potter, quelque chose avait égayé sa vie, une fille de son âge, nommée Elisabeth. Elisabeth était une personne naturellement heureuse. Peu importe si les choses s'aggravaient, elle pouvait toujours trouver quelque chose pour être heureuse ou sourire.

Puis, alors que les deux enfants commençaient à grandir, des choses étranges arrivaient autour d'eux. Les cheveux changeaient de couleur. Ils disparaissaient d'un endroit et réapparaissaient à un autre. Les choses pouvaient flotter dans les airs.

« Magie accidentelle, » dit Hermione.

Tom acquiesça. « Oui. Cela a transformé Elisabeth en sorcière, une sorcière de sang-mêlé, comme vous-même. Puis un jour, quand les deux enfants eurent onze ans une lettre arriva pour Daniel, une lettre invitant Daniel à une école appelée Poudlard. »

« Et Elisabeth ? Est-ce qu'une lettre était pour elle ? » demanda Hermione.

Tom secoua la tête en signe de négation. « Quand Daniel rencontra le professeur qui devait l'aider à se situer dans le monde magique, il a immédiatement mentionné Elisabeth au professeur. L'enseignant a dit à Daniel qu'il le ferait remarquer au Directeur. Mais jusqu'au jour du 1er septembre, il n'y avait toujours pas de lettre pour Elisabeth.

Après le banquet Daniel s'est approché du Directeur et demanda à propos d'Elisabeth. Le Directeur a informé Daniel qu'il avait les mains liées et qu'il ne pouvait pas inviter Elisabeth à Poudlard cette année mais il l'avait de l'espoir pour convaincre le Conseil de la Direction qui lui permettrait de venir l'an suivant. »

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi… » bafouilla Hermione.

Tom leva une main pour qu'Hermione attende. « Quand Daniel retourna à l'orphelinat à la fin de l'année Elisabeth avait changé. Pas beaucoup mais elle ne souriait plus aussi souvent ou ne riait plus autant qu'avant. »

Tom tomba dans le silence un moment avant de continuer. « Au début de l'été Daniel commença à apprendre à Elisabeth tout ce qu'il avait appris à Poudlard afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop en retard quand elle irait à Poudlard l'année suivante. Mais quand arriva la lettre, il n'y eut aucune lettre invitant Elisabeth à Poudlard mais une lettre menaçant Daniel d'expulsion s'il continuait à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école et à apprendre la magie à un non-étudiant.

Quand arriva à nouveau le 1er septembre, Elisabeth n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre. Et comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente Daniel approcha le Directeur qui lui dit encore une fois que c'était hors de sa portée.

Et quand Daniel retourna voir Elisabeth l'été suivant, elle avait encore changé. Elle était facilement distraite. Elle avait des problèmes de concentration. Et elle ne souriait plus que difficilement.

L'année suivante vint et passa, et quand je.. quand Daniel retourna à l'orphelinat… Elisabeth était devenue agressive avec les autres enfants. Elle envoyait de violents coups de poing à n'importe qui et tout le monde sans raison apparente ; même Daniel n'était pas en sécurité avec l'apparition de son amie. Et quand elle comprit ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'écroulait en larmes et se recroquevillait sur elle-même, seule, pendant des heures.

Pendant la quatrième année un professeur qui avait prit pitié de Daniel ou qui ne supportait plus ses plaintes, lui dit finalement pourquoi Elisabeth ne serait jamais invitée et pourquoi à présent il était trop tard.

Elisabeth n'a jamais été admise à Poudlard parce qu'elle était pauvre. Poudlard est chère. Commencer une vie après le diplôme est cher. Et de nombreuses personnes dans la communauté sorcières, il y a des siècles de cela, ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas payer le prix pour soutenir un Né-de-Moldu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un membre totalement productif de la société. Ainsi, n'importe quel Né-de-Moldu, dont la famille n'avait pas un assez haut revenu, n'était pas invité à Poudlard. »

« Mais ça a changé, » exposa Hermione. « Colin… Colin Creevey, son père est laitier. »

" Et sa mère est l'une des meilleures romancière vendue, » expliqua Tom. « Je suis surpris que vous ignoriez qu'après tout, la photographie est un hobby assez cher. »

« Oh, » dit simplement Hermione. « Mais je suis sûre que les choses ont changé. Dumbledore… »

« Dumbledore a diminué l'importance du revenu mais je me bats pour l'annuler. Si vous voulez connaître la vérité, c'était le travail de Dumbledore qui vous a sauvé du destin d'Elisabeth, » dit Tom, ses yeux s'adoucissant.

« Quoi ? » dit Hermione. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vos parents sont dentistes, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione, ne comprenant pas où menait la question de Tom.

« Si vous aviez été légèrement pauvre alors vous n'auriez jamais pu intégrer Poudlard, » expliqua Tom. « Et parce que vous n'avez jamais été entraînée à utiliser votre magie, cela vous aurait consumée comme ça l'a fait avec ma pauvre Elisabeth. Votre magie vous aurait rendue folle jusqu'à ce que la mort soit votre seul soulagement. »

« Non, » dit doucement Hermione en choc, sa tasse de thé tremblante dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle la pose à côté.

« Si. Les enfants qui ont de la magie et qui ne sont pas entraînés sont conduits à la folie et la mort. Tout simplement parce qu'ils manquent d'argent. Des millions d'enfants puissants qui manquaient de fonds ont été laissés à l'abandon et la mort douloureuse tandis que d'autres enfants, qui ont à peine quelques pouvoirs, ont été invités à Poudlard, » expliqua Tom. « Bien sûr ils ont facturés des notes plus chères à ceux qui sont nés-de-sorcier ou sang-mêlés. »

« C'est faux ! »

« Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas tant que ceux qui tiennent les rennes du pouvoir sont au pouvoir, rien ne changera. »

« Nous pouvons aller voir les journaux. Organiser des manifestations. Dire tout ce qui se passe, » dit Hermione tandis qu'elle se levait de sa chaise et arpentait la cheminée dans les deux sens. « La communauté magique ne sera pas insensible après qu'ils aient appris ce qui se passe. »

Un triste sourire vint sur le visage de Tom alors qu'il regardait la féroce fille commencer à projeter un plan d'attaque. « Miss Granger, Hermione… Combien de personnes vous ont aidé dans votre campagne de libération des elfes de maison ? Combien de personnes étaient d'accord avec vous sur le fait que l'esclavage des elfes était mauvais ? Combien de personnes ont essayé de vous expliquer pourquoi libérer les elfes de maisons avancerait leur extinction en moins d'une année ? »

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et écouta réellement ce que Tom avait dit. « Leur extinction ? »

« Les elfes de maison sont des créatures magiques Hermione. Ils s'alimentent de la magie de leurs propriétaires plutôt comme des parasites, et en échange, ils font ce que nous leur demandons, et ils font attention à leur source d'alimentation. »

« Vous faites sonner cela comme si nous étions du bétail, » renifla Hermione à la pensée de sorciers-vaches.

Tom sourit d'amusement. « Un bétail aimé serait une meilleure description. Ce que vous auriez dû faire était de se battre pour qu'ils obtiennent des droits ; se battre pour qu'ils quittent un maître qui abuse d'eux. Se battre pour qu'ils aient des enfants comme il leur plaira, et avec quelqu'un qu'ils aiment au lieu d'attendre que leurs maîtres ne leur autorisent. »

Avec un soupir de dégoût, Hermione se rassit, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Au moins j'essayais quelque chose. »

« Vrai, » dit Tom en prenant la tasse de thé d'Hermione et lui servant une seconde tasse, « mais vous n'avez pas assez recherché sur le problème pour comprendre comment attaquer la question. Votre méthode était très Gryffondor. »

Acceptant sa tasse de thé, Hermione prit une gorgée de son thé. « Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Elisabeth ? Et qu'a fait 'Daniel' pour utiliser le meurtre, le viol et la torture pour combattre ceux qui étaient au pouvoir ? »

Tom inclina la tête au vu de l'acceptation d'Hermione de son histoire légèrement voilée. « Elle est morte une semaine avant que je ne commence ma sixième année. Je l'ai trouvé dans l'étang voisin. La déclaration officielle était la noyade accidentelle, » dit Tom.

« Et vous n'y croyez pas ? »

Tom secoua la tête. « Elisabeth était… Elle était allée trop loin cette fois-ci. Je pense que quelqu'un l'a tuée pour couvrir quelque chose ou pour mettre fin à sa souffrance. Ou la leur. »

« Et votre sixième année, la Chambre des Secrets ? »

« Une erreur, » répondit Tom. « J'étais en colère contre le monde. Je pense que je me suis alors rendu compte que le seul moyen de changer la manière dont les choses étaient faites était d'avoir le pouvoir ; assez de pouvoir pour faire en sorte qu'ils me respectent ; pour qu'ils m'écoutent. J'étais en colère contre les Nés-de-Moldus qui sont venus à Poudlard pendant que leurs frères et sœurs plongeaient lentement dans la folie. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent tous comme j'avais souffert, qu'ils souffrent comme Elisabeth avait souffert.

Ne pensez pas que je sois mauvais Hermione, je regrette chaque vie que j'ai du prendre, chaque mensonge que j'ai dit, chaque promesse que j'ai faite pour qu'on me suive, » dit Tom en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte. « Mais quel est le plus important : la vie d'un seul ou la vie de plusieurs ? »

**À suivre**


End file.
